Kaori Kusari, Kokoro Kusari
by Namiyo11
Summary: What if...our favorite hanyou and miko pair-weren't brought together by a jewel, but by-pheromones? A lighter story, set in the modern era. Warning, this is a comedy-drama, heavy on the drama, there's violence and angst as well. AU.
1. The Forging

_**Kaori Kusari, Kokoro Kusari**_

By Namiyo11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: The Forging

Two hundred years earlier...

A pair of silver haired youkai knelt before their Father in the audience hall of the keep. Sesshomaru, full youkai, eldest son, his heir, furred rank marker draped across his shoulder...and Inuyasha, hanyou, in his firerat, a kimono of armor...his youngest, grown into a fine young warrior. Lord Inutaisho looked at his sons, concealing his pride behind the impassive mask of a Clan Lord. Both were capable, strong, but-needed balance. Needed...guidance.

His youngest, now twenty, would soon be allowed out into the world in his service. His youkai side...it was a problem.

"My sons. You have proven yourselves worthy. This day, it is time to bestow upon each of you one of my greatest treasures, to become your own, and to wield with honor." At his words, both straightened slightly, eyeing not their Father...but the three sheathed swords, now on a stand set on one side of him.

Tenseiga. Tetsusaiga. Souunga. The Swords of the Honorable Ruler. The Three Fangs. Heaven. Earth. Hell. The swords both of them lusted after...not that they'd admit it. Their Father's Swords...

"Sesshomaru. To you, I entrust..." his son's eyes locked on his Lord as he gestured to Totosai, his master smith...who lifted-"Tenseiga. The Fang of Heaven." Behind the impassive mask-Sesshomaru's heart fell to his feet as the blade was offered to him, and he took it automatically.

Sesshomaru desired power. He wanted to be the equal of, if not the better of his Father. Prove himself. He cared little if creatures lived or died as long as his interests were unthreatened. He had little compassion.

Sesshomaru desired the Souunga. Or failing that...the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha. To you, I entrust..." Sesshomaru was almost on the point of prayer-not-please not-"Tetsusaiga. The Fang of the Earth, and of Man." There was a moment of pure annoyance. It was not the Souunga, at least...his younger brother was speechless as the sword was laid in his hands.

The truth was, he'd expected Tenseiga to be bestowed to him, if any of them. The weakest of the three in terms of battle, yes. Powerful though-he admired it's abilities, respected them. It had nearly been enough to save his Mother. Nearly. Tenseiga had brought her back once that night-he knew that-but the collapse of the roof had slain her, damned mortals had set fire to the building. A damned mortal midwife had erred with his birthing, requiring his Lord Father's intervention...but even the sword could not reach her when the flames and falling wood engulfed her. The robe of firerat he wore had protected him then, as it did now...but it hadn't been draped around his mother. Only him. He was raised by youkai...

Inuyasha despised most mortals. Weak. Powerless. Greedy. Corrupt. He took pride in his youkai blood, not his mortal taint. He lacked the balanced view needed to appreciate the benefits of his humanity.

Blind ambition without the compassion and wisdom needed in a future Clan Lord. Lack of self knowledge and the self acceptance needed in a true warrior. His cunning, clever heir, and his finest warrior, one with few equals. His sons. Lord Inutaisho had decided to address these problems. He knew both of them would never refuse the weapons. Oh, no...not his pups.

Sure enough, both lifted the swords in both hands, looking bland but far less than pleased beneath the impassive expressions. They bowed from the waist almost as one. They offered the swords to their Lord, and then slipped the sheaths on, accepting the blades.

Later, it really was irritating when the damned Tetsusaiga-didn't transform as it had for his Father so many times. Ever. If his Father hadn't given it to him...Inuyasha would've tossed the useless hunk of metal into the nearest pond. He wore it into battle at his Father's order, getting used to it after awhile. Inuyasha didn't know it prevented his youkai blood from controlling him completely, driving him into an insane animal when his life was in danger. Inutaisho knew his son's deep seated desire to lose his mortal blood, his mother's blood...and knew that he might be tempted to try a dangerous path if he had that knowledge.

Sesshomaru...for many years, felt much the same. Tenseiga refused to be drawn. A useless gift, typical of their Lord Father. Until he came upon a dying child, and saved a little girl...the Tenseiga finally bidding him to draw it...and later took her as his beloved mate.

A common peasant orphan child named Rin. Quiet, gentle Rin, who loved music. A girl who grew into a young woman in their care, in the keep...who joyously consented to be a youkai's mate when she matured, to be marked and her life extended beyond a mortal's span...who smelled like perfection to a grave Inu youkai...who made him feel compassion and caring for another. A child it was very difficult for his half brother to accept into the House. Mortals. In time, he accepted her and cared for her as kin...she was his sister in law, after all, and she was a kind, mild soul, but Inuyasha's disgust at mortals in general never faded as the decades passed...especially after the-incident.

Kikyou.

"The Shikon no Tama," Inutaisho noted, frowning at the bauble in his claws.

He glanced at the priestess Kikyou, who was holding a bow in her hands, injured. He glanced at his son, caught attempting to-steal it, use it. Inuyasha hadn't given her those wounds. He knew it. Another had...and if he'd been slower, she would have fired, and likely died with the amount of power she'd been prepared to charge her arrow with, slaying his son or worse, with all the bitterness of a woman scorned. Inuyasha, his son, now a thief, to his Father's shame, but not one who struck from behind. His youngest, in a terrible circumstance. Inuyasha's face was hers...his own mark was there, but he looked so like his lost mate. He would have lost him to a mistake...and with him, the last of his beloved Izayoi.

Unthinkable. Unacceptable.

Something would have to be done, but he took no pleasure in it. Inuyasha had toyed with her, as youkai saw it, and she with him...he knew it. Self-delusion was no replacement for self-knowledge. It grieved the Lord to know how desperate his son was...he would have to attend to that as well. Somehow. Hanyou never had an easy time. Inutaisho had ignored that fact for love's sake, for a kind, gentle and quietly brave mortal Princess. For a scent like meadows after the rains...perfection. Captivating perfection. Not the mating of politics that had produced his eldest...but a true mate. His so briefly and then gone forever.

"This is a mere prop. A priestess trapped herself within it, and fights a powerful youkai...it is no answer. It holds nothing that will give true power or peace," he said grimly.

"You will return it and step aside! I am it's guardian! It lies to me to oversee it, protect it! He stole it, betrayed me!!" Kikyou ordered, face cold as she lifted her bow again.

"Guardian? Or slave, proud priestess? My son did not do this to you. He is a fool...but not a murderer," Inutaisho asked, shaking his head in disgust as she looked like she was slapped.

"You lie!" she hissed.

"No. You are a fool as well," Inutaisho said flatly. "The curse of this...is nothing for us. If you were a true guardian...a true priestess, you would destroy this, cleanse it, free the mortal soul inside. Why do you not?" he asked, ignoring the bow as he gazed at her, his sons on each side as they stood under the sacred tree near the village. Kikyou's mouth worked...she had no answers for him, and they both knew it.

The truth was...it had never occurred to her to do other than guard it. Until Inuyasha. Then she'd had her plans, her way to freedom...now in ruins. She hadn't known it's origins. Hadn't sensed the priestess within the jewel...and she trembled with more than pain. Kikyou lowered the bow slightly, the string relaxing in her fingers as shame filled her, and anger. How dare a mere youkai lecture her! She was the most powerful Priestess in the region! But, how did he know it's nature? Her spiritual senses said he told the truth. All of it. She'd nearly done something terrible to an innocent. Of this crime, at least. Would have bound him...but it wasn't as if he was anything other than what he was-even if it was possible for him to become mortal...to be purified of his evil...perhaps become more one day than a mere hanyou. Perhaps even become more...to her, personally.

"Instead, you tempt my son with false promises. If he became mortal, do you truly believe you would be able to accept him? I see your heart, mortal. You would always see him as hanyou, you deceive yourself and him. You have no honor!" he thundered. Kikyou looked away...and his son's eyes hardened as shame and fury filled him. He had wanted to become a full youkai...had slipped away from his family to gain the jewel when he heard of it...until she had given him promises, made him trust a mortal for the first time...and now he knew...she'd...

Intended to betray him. Make him weak...and abandon him. Lied like every other mortal to get what she wanted. Out from under the responsibility. His claws flexed and he growled. A barely raised hand, and he was still. His Father was right-this was a mistake. Damned mortals!! He hated them all the more as he gazed at her...heart breaking. She didn't even smell right, he'd known that, but had wanted to be one or the other at last...youkai-or even human. He had been deceiving himself. It was close. But not right. He'd thought he could learn to love her...that maybe he had in a way. That she loved him.

Inutaisho flicked the jewel to her in contempt, noting the way she caught it. Like a talisman, a sop.

"You toy with something too powerful for mortals. One day, it will destroy you, priestess. Heed my warning. Purify it and free the trapped one. Resolve its conflict before it is too late. Or more than you-will pay for it," Inutaisho informed her. He gathered his sons with his eyes.

Kikyou slid to her knees, holding the jewel, aching with her hurts and with fury swirling in her eyes. Her sister came to her side, as she stared after the departing Inu...none of whom looked back. In her way...she had cared for him, for what he could be.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. Kikyou would never speak that name again.

The bearer of that name never discussed her.

Two months later-Naraku stole it as he had attempted to before, the jewel, and Midoriko lost forever as it was used to create a full youkai...and finished her. Young Kaede grieved, and carried on...

Six years after...the Inu finished him in return. His power had left them no choice, his ambitions. With the help of the scattered remnants of the youkai slayers Naraku had tricked and destroyed...and a cursed monk who was nearly killed protecting Inuyasha during the battle, another hunter of the beast who's path had crossed theirs. It was unfortunate the curse hadn't lifted when Naraku was slain...but Inutaisho wasn't one to ignore a debt of honor...or forget one. He used his many youkai contacts and allies to assist the monk, did all that could be done. The slayers owed him now for aiding in obtaining their vengeance...one day he would collect. They went their separate ways, the slayers and the Inu, with a promise. They would lend their aid on one occasion if asked.

As for Inuyasha, he went cold...determined. He devoted himself to his Clan to expiate his shame...and turned even farther away from humanity, with almost no exceptions. Rin, the monk, his kindred...they were about it. He owed the strange family his life, they were honest in their perversity as well, their weaknesses, one that seemed bred into them all as the years passed. Lord Inutaisho saw, and it grieved him. Izayoi would have been much pained to see it. If she had lived, perhaps...as it was-the Tetsusaiga would never transform for him, and he would never reach his potential. Be the person he could be. The best of both bloods. He could not wave a hand and order his son's heart to be healed, much as he might wish it.

If anyone had been able to tell Lord Inutaisho then why he would call that favor in from the slayers of his kind, the circumstances...he would have called them mad.

Author's notes-

Well! Here we are! Anyways, this is a older story as you can tell from little details that don't match current cannon. A two parter originally, it's complete and will be posted as one story this time around. This is a tale inspired by Inuyasha fan fiction staples. The ideas of scentbonding and mating marking I've seen around and about. Heck, used even in 'When a door closes...' with mating marks.

While my other stories fall pretty cannon in setting, heh, this one's much lighter, and more OOC in some ways, and was my first try at a modern set story. We get there! Really! It's fun and I hope an interesting twist on the standards. In any case, the title means 'Scent Chain, Heart Chain'. You'll see why I chose it next time. As always, comments, reviews, and constructive criticism is cheerfully accepted and welcomed. Flames can be left at the dumpster. Thanks for reading! -Namiyo


	2. The Festival

Chapter 2- The Festival

Second verse, same as the first. Disclaimed.

Present era, Fall...

November, by what most youkai still called the 'new calendar'. Shichigosan. The children's festival was underway, and the limo purred as it waited at the crossway. Parents and their little ones in kimonos passed in front of the car, headed up the steps to the small shrine. Inutaisho glanced out fondly at the children managing the stairs of the-a glance-Higurashi family shrine. Vaguely familiar looking...but then, at his age, all of Japan was familiar. No doubt he'd passed this way a time or two. Three, Five, and Seven year olds, as the name of the Festival stated, going to receive candies and paper cranes and turtles, blessings for long life. It was good to see the Shinto ways maintained, and the Inu was fond of children in any case.

Sesshomaru glanced out at his Lord Father's sign of interest and then returned to his laptop, the family business was more complex these days, if not the same as their old role as feudal Lords, and as heir, it was his task to see it was attended to. Sesshomaru dealt with the many businesses that the House was involved in...while his brother, half brother, he carefully pointed out when asked-attended to the more-traditional aspects of things. Usually involving combat. A hanyou who preferred to deal with problems with his claws...was better suited to that. Youkai still had all the old conflicts and rights and the rest, if mostly out of the public eye these days, and Inuyasha was their Lord Father's right hand in such matters.

"So. The little ones go," Inutaisho noted, eyeing his mated son, who barely glanced up.

"Do not, please," he said gravely to the unspoken question. He and Rin had yet to produce offspring after more than a century together. Sesshomaru wasn't ready yet.

"Hm." Was all his Father said.

Inuyasha was sitting in one of the jump seats, scowling at the traffic. He hated traffic. It would be faster to just use the old ways...but that wasn't done. Unless you had a good reason to fly or leap along the rooflines of Tokyo. Youkai lived openly, but discreetly in the modern world, and it suited everyone to have it that way. Humans no longer had to fear attacks generally...and there were few true fighting Monks or Priests these days, few wards or barriers, no ofuda at every house like there once was in return. The ones who couldn't adapt had died out, gone to ground. Calmer, more boring times indeed. Boring ones, to an inu hanyou anyway. It was a lot more fun back then.

He sniffed. And sniffed again. Something was on the wind... Something...smelled really, really...he couldn't place it. He rolled down the window and stuck a head out, sniffing.

"Will you be hanging out the window as we drive as well?" His half brother asked dryly, pointedly glancing over at the ears his half brother sported. He sniffed. Nothing untoward, so he returned to work.

"What is it, my son?" Inutaisho asked, his nose caught nothing in particular either.

Inuyasha glared at the slam, ignoring the question.

"Speak, Fluffy, speak. Sit, boy," he snarled, and a pair of low growls could be heard. His brother could become a full Inu, after all. He couldn't, and didn't mind using that fact to get his own back.

"Remarkable. It must have taken weeks to come up with that," Sesshomaru shot back with a slight smirk.

"Go play fetch, asshole!" Inuyasha was sniffing even as he snarled.

"Wet behind the ears baka!"

"Enough!" Inutaisho barked, and both subsided.

"Yes, Father." They both grumbled. Inutaisho wondered what would've happened if he wasn't there to enforce discipline. Most likely they'd try and kill one another, the bad tempered whelps. They dueled in 'practices' often enough as it was. He stared as his youngest opened the car door and got out, sniffing still.

He signaled the driver to find parking and gestured to his other son. Sesshomaru looked after the hanyou as the door closed, and sighed. He followed, getting out on the opposite side. Sesshomaru was quite annoyed. His younger brother was crouched, sniffing the stairs, ignoring the confused humans, and looking single mindedly at the stone.

Surely his nose was sharp enough to follow whatever it was...without the display. All Sesshomaru smelled was humans and young, with the normal scents of a shrine. The incense from the place made him want to sneeze, it was a traditional youkai repellant. Repellant...because it stank to them.

Inuyasha was sniffing. It was...up here...something...wonderful. His family not far behind, the driver having pulled into the parking lot, he followed it into the courtyard. Several humans looked surprised. More than one glanced surreptitiously at them, youkai generally weren't seen on the grounds of a Shinto shrine-to say the least. Several children looked on and giggled at the puppy looking hanyou. The soft, innocent questions made him want to growl.

"Mama...why does he look like a puppy?"

"Ah...it's not polite to say such things, he is a youkai, obviously," one woman admonished her son, ruining her place in Inuyasha's good book by adding, "even if he does look a bit like a puppy."

He ignored it, wishing he had one of his hats with him. At least he was in street clothes. But jeans and a dress shirt, at a festival where traditional dress was the norm...was as bad as when he was out in his firerat.

The Priest saw the commotion, and came forward to shoo him off. He frowned and pulled out an ofuda. Youkai weren't going to disrupt his Shrine! Oh, no. Flanked by his widowed daughter in law and grandson, he strode forward, and Inutaisho looked amused as he made his way to his sons, the crowd parting before him. He didn't scent a whiff of power in that toy slip of paper. That was normal these days as well...

"Get hence! You are unwelcome here, youkai!" Grandpa ordered, and was-soundly ignored.

Inuyasha's ears perked. It was-there! He walked past the Priest, as a slip of paper landed on his head.

He yanked it off and crumpled it without looking back, ignoring an outraged howl, and carefully sniffed the human woman and the boy who'd come with the Priest, making them freeze in shock. Not the woman...or the boy, but the smell was on them. It was...there!

A girl in the robes of a miko was standing there, and had been helping her Grandfather as was custom. Not that she'd wanted to...but it was part of being in a family of shrinekeepers. Being surrounded by sticky fingered kids wasn't Kagome's idea of a fun weekend.

Inuyasha froze to the spot. The Goshinki...the girl...he stared...and approached grimly. It was impossible! It couldn't be! The scent...almost matched hers even...but not quite...this time...

Kagome was holding very still as what was clearly a youkai came towards her. He circled her, sniffing...the fifteen year old was completely creeped out. They didn't usually have anything really to do with humans or shrines. What did he want? A terrible image of being eaten came to mind...

"Uh..." she began. And he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and stared at her closely, making her gasp. Her family gaped, and moved to get her back, only to be stopped by a pair of very tall Inu.

"Do not be concerned. She will come to no harm. You have my apologies for this," Inutaisho told them, his commanding presence seemed to be cast over the entire courtyard, and the gathered humans stared and spoke rapidly among themselves. This was...a most interesting festival!

"Inuyasha. Release her," he ordered.

The hanyou didn't even hear it. He just kept...sniffing. Something ...wonderful. Perfection. Captivating. Like a storm at sea almost, clean, fresh, strong, yet somehow oddly soothing. Enticing. Wonderful. It was the same scent. With the missing part.

Kagome was suddenly inches from a strange face. Thick, flowing silvery hair, golden, inhuman eyes, fangs currently bared in annoyance and confusion, nostrils twitching, and-a pair of silvery dog ears poking out.

"C-can I...uh...help you...?" she stammered, trembling in his grip, looking more stunned than scared.

"Kagome! Make him let her go!" her mother demanded.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho came forward, noting the frightened mortals, and the strange behavior. His youngest had no interest in humans...he sniffed his son...and the girl, sorting the scents...and finally...

Nearly burst out laughing. Sesshomaru's equally talented nose...the stately youkai was nearly shaking with suppressed laughter. Remembering his half brother's reaction to his own treasured mate...the irony was delicious. He would enjoy this. Oh yes, he would enjoy this. He supposed he ought to thank the little mortal for the entertainment opportunity.

"Inuyasha..." his father said again. He calmly reached out to pluck the girl back and let her go to what were clearly her kin.

The hanyou didnit notice anything...until she pulled away, shying from both youkai. There was a sharp growl from his throat. That snapped Kagome out of her daze!

"Let me go, you-weird puppy person!" the wench said firmly, and-smacked him across the face. Inuyasha's jaw dropped in shock as his hands released her. There were audible gasps...and giggles.

"I'm-not a damned puppy!" he managed to say, as she looked at him with outrage.

"You could've fooled me!" she answered. His expression was priceless. Someone was going to pay for this, somewhere, somehow...no one not related to him had ever said anything like that to him before-and lived. One thing he did realize. This wasn't Kikyou. Even if...she looked so much like her.

Kikyou would've purified him in a heartbeat.

"You shall have to wait, my son. She remains with her kin-for now, and I will speak to them for you. When she is older-you may honor the scentbond." Only Inuyasha...

He chuckled as Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. Kagome stepped back, hugging herself, feeling shaky. She had no idea what had happened-but he did. Crap.

Youkai, particularly mammal varieties, always knew who they'd mate to, if they initially wanted to or not, just by smell. They could chase any others they liked, but without the scent, the liaisons would always be temporary, for days, months or even years, it didn't matter, they all ended eventually. But, if the smell matched, and it had to be exact, the compulsion would kick in. They would seek no others, need to be near them, be bonded to them, for as long as they both lived.

Youkai called it scentbonding.

Mortals often gave it a romantic twist in stories. Youkai didn't always welcome it when it happened, it wasn't love, it wasn't romance. It was instinct. Inescapable instinct. There was no divorce, no affairs, no nothing. The bonded were bound each to the other, youkai made the best of it when it happened. Nothing like having no choice but to make things work as an incentive.

When it was a human and a youkai-or even hanyou-it wasn't easy. Humans didn't have noses saying they belonged together. Humans had to accept a very different sort of mate...and living long past a natural span when they were marked and claimed. Not all of them could, or wanted to.

The youkai tales and histories didn't often tell of happy endings for such relationships. Inuyasha's own family was testament to that. For every Sesshomaru there were plenty like his Father, losing the mortals to one thing or another after they grew to love them. Or those unlucky enough to have humans fleeing their devoted youkai mates to be...it was dangerous in any case. Mortal's lives were extended, yes, but they received no other benefits, it was up to the youkai partner to protect them. Permanently. Accidents, injuries, battle, it wasn't easy, they made excellent targets for enemies, and any youkai had those. Then the children, if they had them, were hanyou.

Half breeds.

Inuyasha gulped. He was, in effect...married. To a human. One he'd didn't even know the name of. He was a bit relieved as his father grabbed his arm in an iron grip and she went tearfully to her family, who were, to put it mildly, upset.

"You will go now. Sesshomaru. See to him." Was the calm command, and his brother steered him away to the limo. The hanyou was more than a bit disturbed at the day's events, and as his brother dragged him off, his father soothed ruffled human feathers and made deft apologies.

His horrified eyes kept going to the young girl being fussed over. A fucking mortal!! Inuyasha had been raised by his Father, who was a male still faithful to the memory of a dead human Princess...he'd occasionally daydreamed of finding her...of finding the one person...but not a mortal! He wanted a youkai. His entire family, the Clan in general...hell pretty much every youkai in Japan knew it. He'd never even dated one, damn it! The only mortal he'd ever been involved with...had been Kikyou.

Wicked chuckles made his face burn as Sesshomaru walked him to the car.

Author's notes- Shichigosan is a real Japanese festival for children aged three, five, and seven. It's held at Shinto shrines to bring children good luck on what are considered important years. Yes, I'm trawling for detail stuff across the net. Had to use it once I saw it, the Shrine never seems to get used as a working Shrine, you know? Thanks for reading!- Namiyo


	3. The Compact

Chapter 3- The Compact

Checking...No, I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, nor do I make money from same!

Two days later...

"No??" Inuyasha looked almost deranged as he prowled the wild section of the gardens of the family castle, the chill of fall and the barren garden...matched his mood.

His Father sighed. Not unexpected. They'd sent a go between to ask for the girl's hand, and been refused-if politely. After disrupting a Festival held on the grounds of the family shrine...frightening the entire family...and making a fool of the child's own Grandfather...he could not blame them entirely. But he would not be denied. This Kagome child, after all, already belonged to his House, he merely was permitting the humans an opportunity to come to terms with this fact. His youngest son was fortunate to have found her, even if he didn't think so...as he himself once had been.

"My son, she is only a young maiden now-"

"No! No wait and see, damn it! You should've let me bring her here when I saw her! Rin was raised here, we'll do the same with this-Kagome till she's old enough if she's too young! Hell, you stole Mother right out from under those assholes, we'll just go and take her! They can't fucking stop us, the old man's got no spiritual powers anyway!" he yelled angrily. Kagome. Higurashi Kagome...pretty name...pretty girl...he'd give her that. His mate. Damn it! She belonged here where he could protect her and see to her! Not that he was happy about it, but he had no choice. He needed her, and-it embarrassed him even as he fretted. She was mortal! Looked like Kikyou...smelled like her. No.

What had he ever done to deserve this?

A raised eyebrow. He could count the number of times his son mentioned his lost Izayoi on both hands...

"No. This isn't then. Things have changed. Rin was orphaned in any case. In time-"

"In time my ass!"

"Inuyasha." There was a sudden power in his Father's voice, and it wasn't his Father talking, it was his Lord. The hanyou's ears lowered and he looked away. "She will be yours. We merely must be patient. In a few years, not long at all, she will be old enough to decide on her own by current mortal ways. You may court her then if they do not agree to the betrothal now, we can contract a matchmaker as well," he said. His son's teeth bared at that.

"Court her!? It's a scentbond! You know that! You don't understand, old man," he said finally, jumping into a tree to sulk, branches hardly shaking as he glared at the wood as though it had an answer.

'Old man' only the hanyou called him that...Inutaisho looked up at him with a sigh. It was never easy. These were the days he missed his lost second mate most. Their son was so emotional, so-human at times. A full youkai would take it easier, or at least, that's what he told himself, ignoring a certain spring day he'd charged into a different castle garden and stolen a human princess away...taken her home. But Izayoi had been happy to have him do so, had loved him at first sight and willingly defied her family to be with him. The girl was a different matter. This Kagome child. The course his son was nearly set on-no. He would not tolerate another scandal. The Priestess five centuries before had been enough of one.

"Explain then," Inutaisho asked, standing below and frowning, not liking the scent of his son...there was fear there, and a lot of it.

"She...looks like...smells like...Kikyou. It's almost exactly the same scent-with what was missing before. That shrine...was hers too. I know it." Was the slow, miserable answer.

The news, now that-that got Lord Inutaisho's attention. That foolish Priestess all those years ago...no wonder his youngest was scared and the Shrine had seemed familiar to him. He felt a surge of sympathy. Not for his actions then, but for his feelings now. It had to be most disturbing. Odd, that this should be so...

"It will not be the same. That I promise you, my son. You will have your mate, and she will not be permitted to be as that one was. But I will not allow you to embarrass us," he told him firmly. Inuyasha looked at him finally...and some of the fear eased. Father never promised something he couldn't give.

As for his mortal, well, Kagome was content enough, she'd put the matter out of her mind. That sort of thing didn't happen anymore, old fashioned requests to marry a stranger! A week since that weird flea had shown up, asked her to marry some puppy looking baka who'd sniffed her, she'd moved on, a fairy tale, that was all it was. She hadn't told her friends even, it was too embarrassing.

Too silly.

So it was that a century old human woman, and a pleasant faced widow sat in the living room in the well tended home on the Shrine grounds for tea.

Lord Inutaisho-decided on the direct approach for the next emissary.

"You see the problem?" Rin asked her. After the formalities were concluded, they had talked for some time, and the former peasant girl had explained much. The woman had heard her out, and was thinking hard.

"I...do, my Lady," Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and Rin sighed. This...scentbonding. There were stories, youkai were said to go mad over it, love at first sight...now she had better information, from someone who'd been in the same position at one time, if younger when her scent had won a Inu's devotion.

"Truly, in time they will be better off this way. I can attest to that. My own Lord and I have been together for many years now, very happily. Lord Inuyasha will come to love her, I think, and-he is sweet, in his own way," Rin adored her brother in law, but wasn't going to lie to the woman. He could be abrasive and annoying...grouchy, bad tempered, mouthy...but sweet. "and very honorable." That was true, poor guy, so very traditional in some ways...

"I see."

"We will respect your decision, but continued refusal would be cruel to him. If they are betrothed now, they can deal with this better, come to know one another, and perhaps be happier as well. He will not, can not leave her or move on," Rin explained. They'd discussed many things, including Inuyasha's background, why he was so upset-and Mrs. Higurashi had agreed not to tell her daughter these things. Better to allow him to do so. She understood and respected his privacy.

"Because he has no choice," Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"None. No more than my Lord Sesshomaru did. At first," Rin's smile was soft, Kagome's mother saw- she loved her youkai husband...perhaps...

"I-will consider this."

"Please do. For everyone's sake, including your Kagome's." They had talked of that too...

Two and a half weeks later-the betrothal compact was signed and witnessed. Inuyasha had his mortal-not that he wanted her...Kagome agreed to it-because her mother had asked it. She felt obligated by her Mother's wish. Mrs. Higurashi had spent some time researching in the family's collection of old scrolls, and confirmed much of what Rin had said. That youkai would consider her daughter his mate, as they called it-even if she didn't marry him. Fair game for vengeance, and they didn't sound like they would stop with her, either...Souta, her father in law, herself...all of them, could be in danger. Mrs. Higurashi didn't tell her, felt she was too young.

The family comforted themselves that it was a good match. Wealthy, honorable, Kagome would never lack for anything. Souta felt it was rather cool, actually. There was nothing to do but accept. No wasn't really an option here. Rin's warning...

'...other youkai will know he's bonded to her soon, if they don't now, and your Kagome will be a target for them even if you refuse his suit. Lord Inuyasha has many enemies, all the Inu do...'

So, Kagome would be married to the youngest son of Lord Inutaisho when she turned eighteen. With a formal compact signed...certain rules were now in force.

Inuyasha was now permitted to see her in formal meetings, write to her, and to protect her, part of the youkai customs that would be followed. Just as if she were offered as a bride from another youkai Clan. It wasn't the fashion among humans, but it was best. It seemed best to Lord Inutaisho in any case. A fair balance for both sides, allowing the humans time to become comfortable with matters and his less than thrilled son to see her, get used to her.

Therein was the problem. They were hardly allowed to see each other, never for long periods, never to be alone before the marriage, and he barely knew her. Inuyasha would wed her and mark her as his mate mostly on faith, and he didn't have any when it came to mortals. Especially a mortal who smelled so much like the lost Priestess Kikyou...who wasn't happy about this, but agreed out of a sense of family obligation and duty...not realizing what a change it would be...she had three years to figure a way out, after all, surely he'd give up or something!

When they stood in front of Lord Inutaisho, and bowed to each other after the compact was signed...she managed a shy smile. He was sort of-cute, actually. Those ears were adorable...he caught her looking at them and frowned to himself. He hated them, they were sensitive, and they stuck out. She probably didn't like them, but well, she'd have to get used to it.

"Lord Inuyasha."

"Lady." Lady now...the proper form of address for the future mate of a youkai Lord. Kami help him, she was his at least. Everything else ought to be simple, not much would change. Or so he thought.

A few days later...

Kagome looked at a neatly written binder of notes, and several rather large old fashioned scrolls. She was confused, and it showed, as her brother stared at the pile in her arms.

"Er...what is all this?" she asked, looking at the odd looking creature who'd delivered it all. Jaken, major domo of the Inu, apparently...and an imp. A creepy little imp at that!

"This? Why, it is the first part of the things you'll be required to know," he informed her proudly. It was his own idea! He'd told Lord Inutaisho of most of it-and he'd approved. Of most of it. The part he knew about. The imp hadn't said all, wanting to please his Lords with his initiative, since he was happy to help. Jaken was sure she'd be properly grateful for it!

"Uh huh," a frown.

"Now, these two," he tapped two of the scrolls with his staff, "are a brief history of the Inu Clan, this one of course covers basic youkai customs! This one is a list of appropriate etiquette." Kagome looked at them, and blinked. Two big scrolls-were a brief history?? She winced, thinking of her schoolwork, but could understand them sending that. Maybe to let her know more about them? Then Jaken continued.

"The binder has all the regulations a mere female mortal such as yourself should obey to be suitable for your future station. I realized today's education system, well, it doesn't seem to teach such things anymore and you are rather common. You can't be expected to know such things yourself, these days!" the imp shook his head at the sad state of the world.

"Obey? I'm...common?" her eye twitched, and she skimmed the binder, holding it awkwardly with the scrolls she was juggling. They had to be kidding!

"Indeed! You understand, very good. You will be expected to learn all of it in preparation for your being wed-to be a properly trained and obedient bride-" Kagome's eyes widened at the lists...

"Whoa! No hairspray, no flowers with strong scents, no perfumes or-skimpy clothing?? I don't wear skimpy clothing! I'm not doing this!" Kagome yelled, reading the binder. She didn't wear perfume...but she decided she was going to start now, just to spite him! Maybe buy some mini skirts too! Hair dye...was that on this stupid list-ok, highlights at least! Oh, she'd make him regret this!

"You signed the compact. This binder was written up by me, based on the Lady Rin's upbringing and preparation for her union to the glorious Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, shocked at the intransigence.

"Except the flowers, scent and clothes restrictions, of course, Lord Inuyasha doesn't care for them or modern clothes. You ought to switch to proper kimonos, really, to get used to that now...do you have a pen? I'll make a note of that for you," Jaken told her in an aside, rummaging through his sleeves. Until he was beaned by the binder in question!

"Never! Out! Get out!! I'm not doing this! You tell your precious Inuyasha that!" she yelled, scrolls following the poor Imp as she chased him out of the house!

"Lord Inuyasha to you, mortal!! And I will tell! You just watch me!" he yelled, retreating.

"Could've warned him," Souta commented, getting a glare.

Lord Inutaisho chuckled when Jaken came to him to complain.

Fiery tempered women...modern ones in particular, didn't go for that sort of thing. He knew it, and laughed again. His son would indeed have his hands full. Poor pup, Jaken had simply been trying to help-without his son's knowledge...by adding a binder of things he knew the young Lord liked in his women to the scrolls he was supposed to deliver. It was intended to help the child begin to understand what it meant to live among youkai...poor little pup indeed! And to think things had been relatively dull lately...not anymore.

But then-he had to step in...

Author's notes- Thanks for reading!- Namiyo


	4. The New Order part 1

Chapter 4- The New Order-part 1

Inuyasha isn't mine. Nakamura Etsuo is.

"Higurashi Kagome. Fifteen, an eighth grade student," the Daishou, leader of the youkai slayers, looked at the file with interest as he read the information, then at an age tarnished metal token that had accompanied the letter and file.

It was the symbol of an agreement centuries old. Nakamura Etsuo frowned to himself...as if he needed the reminder. That debt was well known by generations of Daishou...this wasn't their normal line of work. More a reverse of it. But a debt was a debt and he intended to honor it. The question was how best to do so and maintain discretion and honor. So, he considered, decided, and rose from his office in the dojo that served as their front in the small town his people had dwelt in for centuries, had founded, actually, and went out to watch the current beginner's class.

His daughter was teaching today.

After the class, a lean, graceful eighteen year old woman walked to her father and bowed. Very traditional, the Nakamura, and their cousins, their other extended family...at least, that's what outsiders thought. In truth, they were merely maintaining ways old before Inutaisho was born. Tajiya. Youkai slayers for hire. Discretion was needed these days. They could no longer conceal their village, thanks to modern technology and Japan's much larger population. The magic that it would've required, the secrecy, it would have been ridiculous in any case.

"Father? Is something wrong?" Sango asked as he gestured her into the office and shut the door.

"No. Actually, I'm very pleased with you. You have been chosen for a very special assignment, daughter." he said proudly, adding regretfully, "but it is a solo one. I can't spare a team now, and it's not required in any case. You will also have alternate resources to draw on at need than ours. It will require you to go from us though, and for some time. If you choose to accept it you will be offered to the position, pending the principle's approval." It was her right to refuse as it was solo work, but Etsuo knew she wouldn't. His daughter was a strong woman, capable...and perfect for this. Sango was the finest of her generation, tremendously talented and skilled.

"Oh? What is it? When do I leave?" Sango was curious.

"It's to serve as bodyguard to this young woman, protection from youkai. Read this," he offered the token and file to her and she gasped.

"Father-you mean they finally called on us?" she asked. His daughter was well aware of the history of the tajiya, and straightened unconsciously as she scanned the file. This was most important then, and a great honor to be chosen to repay the debt. Bodyguard work...unusual as well.

A nod.

"I see..." she read, and frowned. Scentbond. Sango shook her head, could be messy...no? "Why do I have to-if they're bonded, why is the prospective mate listed as 'off limits'? We are working for the youkai, right? They're compacted to wed and everything," Sango looked confused, and flipped back to the front of the file to double check.

"Oh, yes. We are, and Lord Inutaisho is most explicit. Apparently..." he explained.

"So? I miss anything, bonzu?" Inuyasha leaned over the railing at the mall, and glanced at the monk as he tugged down his hat.

He'd gotten Miroku to take 'Kagome watch' when his father had sent him off to deal with a small problem. A stupid snake youkai of all things. It had taken a week and a half to hunt it down, damned thing. His only human friend...son of a line of gifted, brave, flawed humans the hanyou was quite fond of, descendant of a certain fighting monk. One himself, even if he wasn't in his robes at the moment, only the prayer beads wrapped around his right hand. A pervert, just like the others. More of a smart ass than his grandfather Mushin, less of a drinker. Though to be fair, Mushin hadn't hit the bottle hard until his son died and left him to raise Miroku. It was just them left these days of their family, it was a hard life.

"Well-yes," Miroku admitted. He hadn't told him when he'd called. Incessantly. Then the hanyou saw four girls shopping...Kagome and her friends...his quarry. Well, he was supposed to be picking a gift for her today, so he'd decided he'd look after her while doing it.

"What the hell did she do?! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, horrified at the sight of his intended, parading around in nothing, as far as he was concerned!

Kagome had gotten her makeover. Dressed in a low-rider pants she wasn't comfortable in...and a belly shirt she wanted to pull down, or at least put her coat back on over! Her hair had lighter stripes now, ones that she didn't like, not that he knew that. He sniffed, sorting the scents...she stank! Over that perfect scent-sharp, harsh chemicals, with a horrible fruit overlay. Perfume and fucking hair spray! It was like tossing muck over fine art! Evil! Horrible. He glared and straightened to go get her to at least cover herself, and Miroku grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha! Rules, remember?" the monk asked.

"So she gets to run around-naked?"

"Actually, she isn't naked."

"It's winter! What the hell is she thinking??"

Kagome glanced up just then, stared, and smirked. Good! Teach him to send along stupid imps with orders!! Oh, yes. Tossing her hair back, she headed off, letting the darned top ride up again. She'd figured-well, that he'd see her new hair when they had a stupid meeting, and had gotten in over her head with the new clothes...but she was pleased she had now!

"That wench!" Miroku nearly had to deck the hanyou to keep him from grabbing her and well, dressing her by force.

"You know, most men undress lovely young women with their eyes, my friend. I can almost see you putting her in a parka!" Miroku laughed.

"She'll-catch cold," he groused. Damned wench, what the hell had she done that for? Deliberate! It had to be...he didn't understand why she'd done this, but that smirk said it was meant to upset him for some reason. Jaken and his Father hadn't mentioned the scroll incident.

Kagome was surprised when she received a letter from him a few days later, as permitted. But Inuyasha had a problem. His Father or Sesshomaru vetted them, for proper, polite language and the correct manner and tone. He technically wasn't supposed to be following her. He'd been lucky she'd thought it an innocent run-in. Miroku had been specifically mentioned as not to be dragged in...so how to make his displeasure known? With the Monk's assistance, he did his best.

'The weather is quite chilly for humans this year...' it was customary to write of little things before reaching the meat of a letter, but a page and a half about the weather and that it was cold and flu season?

He was weird.

Christmas. A box arrived, as expected. She'd sent one in return, as modern custom...

Kagome opened it, curious. She pulled out ...oh. A wristwatch. A very nice one, she was sure. But too nice. She couldn't wear it every day, and it was a bit old for her. What did he think, she was counting the minutes? Kagome felt a bit bad about what she'd sent, but when she'd seen it, she couldn't help herself!

It was his turn, and he'd gotten a brightly wrapped box that he opened with a combination of vague alarm and curiosity. The betrothed was the one who selected the gift. He worried a bit over hers, but Rin had taken pity on him, finally helping him choose something he'd thought she'd like, could use at least...she did seem to run late a lot.

His own gift, well, he was concerned.

It was...a stuffed animal, a floppy eared, squishy soft white puppy to be exact. His face twitched at the reference as mirth erupted from his family-he caught her scent from the toy. Captivating, damn it! He would need her. Had to keep her safe, and was already devoted to her. He didn't like it, but that was how it was. That was it.

Damn it.

His expression when he sent her a thank you note...was indescribable. Inuyasha groused, but his father was implacable. To the point of telling him that if this bothered him, he could always start composing classical poetry for her as well, making the hanyou's ears flatten. After that-he didn't dare complain. Her thank you note was perfectly correct as well.

They both put the gifts well out of sight.

No, he wasn't nervous. He had nothing to be nervous about! Inuyasha straightened his collar again as he walked to the well-kept Shrinekeeper's home, behind his Father. They were in formal clothes, kimonos. It was a special occasion. A stupid, stupid occasion, he ought to just bring her home. A few centuries ago, she'd have been married by now, damn it. He shouldn't have to put up with this crap.

Kagome in a formal kimono, hair up, a pain without hair spray...was presented to him. There were bows, and greetings. She felt ridiculous, and so did he.

"My Lady."

"My Lord." He held her hands in his, and she found herself looking at his claws, annoying him.

"Uh..." Kagome smiled nervously.

"You-want to take a walk?" she asked.

"Keh," he walked beside her, completely at a loss as they walked side by side out to the courtyard. A glance-yes, they were being watched. Lovely.

"This is awkward, Lord Inuyasha," she tried. Why couldn't he just take her out to a movie or something?? Kagome might have felt more sympathetic if she'd known he was thinking the same thing.

"Custom, Lady." Was the short answer. There was a sigh, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He felt like a baka, and annoyed to boot at himself, at the whole mess.

"Custom. You youkai-seem to have a lot of them," Kagome said stiffly.

"Er. You look silly with that hair, but the kimono's-uh, alright I guess," he managed, her scent...it was so-but those stupid stripes!

"Thanks...my Lord." Was the trenchant reply. For some reason, the compliment pissed her off? He took her back inside, and soon after they parted after he, by custom, embraced her to scent mark her in front of his approving father and everyone else. She was stiff as a board, nice curves or not, the prospect of spending his life yoked to a frigid mortal who was already defiant-it wasn't happening!

That night decided matters. Inuyasha, son of the Lord of the Western Inu, was just going to have to take a more direct role in her life.

'The right to protect.' Three months after the compact was signed...Kagome hated that phrase! She stalked home, shoulders hunched under her coat. She hadn't known when they signed the stupid thing that it meant protection from a social life!

Like earlier today.

She knew darned well he was following her around now. Like a guard dog. He'd protected her from the dangers of 'crossing the street too slowly' two weeks ago...and from a snowball, and from-he was running out of excuses. Kagome didn't understand it. Lord Inuyasha didn't really seem to like her much, but he was always around! He never even used her name, just called her 'Lady', and didn't know he referred to her a wench to his friend. Weird. And getting on her nerves! So much for 'no informal contact'! He'd dragged her home a half-dozen times now, to 'protect' her.

Today was the last straw!

"Hi! My name's Hojo Akiro, I just transferred here," the boy who smiled at Kagome was nice looking, she'd give him that. She smiled back and made her way around him in the school courtyard that afternoon, even as her friends grinned and poked each other.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice meeting you," she said politely, and he-followed her?

"So, um...uh..." he began, making her blush when she realized the guy was working up to something. "Are you seeing anybody? I heard you weren't, and I thought maybe we-"

"Oh, uh...I'm sorry-I should um, get going," she apologized, and caught Eri looking on with the rest of her friends hopefully. Kagome was a shy girl in many ways and was horrified. They knew about the betrothal, and they didn't see why she was putting up with it. She didn't most days, and that didn't help.

"Oh? Why?" he asked, taking her hands, and Kagome sighed, she wanted to get home, was groping for a nice way to leave...hoping...

Unfortunately...they were being observed as she'd suspected. Inuyasha saw no reason not to. He was only protecting his future mate, after all. Not reassuring himself or worried. No. Not at all. He saw this though-and set aside the noodles he'd been munching as he waited to follow her home. Inuyasha leapt down from the roof of the school to intervene. It was only four stories.

"You better have a damned good explanation for this." A hard voice said behind them. So, he'd come to watch over her, make sure she got home alright...and what does the ungrateful wench do? Inuyasha's eyes blazed. Let some little nothing piece of mortal shit touch her!

Kagome gasped. Oh no! What was he doing here?!

"Look-uh-this is-" this was so awkward!

"Well? I'm waiting." Knuckles cracked. He'd scare the crap out of the little shithead! Teach him a lesson.

"Huh? Who are you?" Hojo said in surprise, still holding her hands.

"Uh..." Kagome wanted to die.

"Fine, get ready." The boy turned and frowned as she turned a shade of red that didn't exist in nature.

"Excuse me, but you...ready for...what?" Hojo started, and trailed off, backing away.

There was a smirk. Inuyasha took great satisfaction in the fear he smelled as he flexed his claws. Coward. He wasn't even in his work clothes, but modern ones and a ballcap. He was going to enjoy this.

"Lord Inuyasha...I..." Kagome was horrified, as she realized a good portion of the school was watching. Watching, and-oh no. Giggling. She saw at least one cell phone being grabbed out of a bag as rapid conversations were held all around them. The entire school would know in a day! She knew it, and wanted a hole to suck her up.

"Keh. That's what I thought, coward. Stay away from her," Inuyasha said smugly, and frowned at her. "You're going right home!" he ordered, reaching to take her arm.

"What-what do you think your doing??" she sputtered.

"Let's go," he barked, annoyed...and sniffed. The smells on her, he felt the urge to sneeze. Chemicals. Simulated flowers. Perfume.

"What! Who do you think you are?" she yelled.

"Look, I don't like it either. I said, let's go now," he growled, and she kicked him. Right in the shin. It wasn't hard...but it was defiant. Inuyasha's face froze.

"No!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I said-"

"You don't get to order me around L-no, Inuyasha! You aren't a Lord, Lords are kind and noble, you're just a stalker puppy! Stay out of my life, and go away!!"

"How dare you!" he yelled, outraged.

"Easy! I-I...you useless baka!!" she yelled right back.

"No mate of mine ever calls me that-WENCH!" Kagome looked around, and filled with indignation, furious, went and said it.

"I'm not your mate! I hate you, you thoughtless psycho!" she yelled. He backed up in shock.

No. No no no! What the hell was wrong with her? Who the hell did she think she was, anyway?? He was the one being generous! This is what came of giving her too much freedom, indulging her. He ought to have put his foot down right off! Rin never spoke to Sesshomaru like this, damn it. But Rin wasn't Kagome.

"Don't ever say that! You don't hate me!! You're never to say that again!!" he ordered, stabbing a clawed finger at her in outrage.

"Yes I do! I hate you, go away!" she yelled.

"No, you don't. Now..." Inuyasha took a deep breath, and tried to calm down, "you're going home!" he ordered, grabbing her unceremoniously, and she bit him. "Stop that you little-wench!" he barked, letting her go-he could never harm her. She seemed to have no such compunctions.

"Baka baka baka! That's all you are, a baka! I'll never marry you! I was only going along with it because my mom wanted it, but I won't do it! Never!! Never come near me again!" she yelled, and he growled, making her gasp. Kagome turned, and left him standing there, speechless...realizing how badly he'd just fucked things up. Damn it! She'd-broken up with him-like she had a right to!

The problem was...she did. Others, observing...nodded. An opportunity indeed. Inuyasha's wench had refused and humiliated him, and now she was easy pickings.

Rin was too protected to get to and not a virgin-but this one, her loss would be a fine repayment on an old debt. Tohan, Daughter of the Panther tribe, pulled out her cell phone. Modern conveniences, mortals were a clever bunch, she'd give them that.

When she hung up, she called and changed her hair appointment-to the day before they'd sacrifice the mortal. No point in looking disheveled when their master returned.

Author's notes- Hee! She dumps him. Oh yes. Bonzu? It's a term for Priests or Monks, and it's not a complimentary one. It gets used in the manga on occasion to refer to Miroku. Thanks for reading.-Namiyo


	5. The New Order part 2

Chapter 5- The New Order Part 2

Yea, Inuyasha isn't mine. pout

Claws slashed. The bamboo dummy shredded under the blows.

"Sankontessou!" Inuyasha growled, leaping backwards and taking out another as he worked off his frustration in the Keep's training area.

He didn't stop, not until he was glaring at a pile of splintered wood and bamboo. He saw a thick iron bar-and slashed. His claws went right through it, as they did-he kept imagining a human bastard in their place. How could she? What she'd said...

He ought to have known. Mortals.

"Baka baka baka! That's all you are, a baka!"

She'd insulted him, the second son of Inutaisho, publicly.

"I'll never marry you!"

She'd refused him-also publicly.

"I was only going along with it because my mom wanted it, but I won't do it!"

She didn't want him, anymore than he wanted her.

"Never!! Never come near me again!"

Never. His fist went through another training dummy.

It still felt like she'd ripped his heart out and handed it to him.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled. This would not do. Breathing hard, he stalked to his apartments. He yanked something from the back of a shelf, frowning. Her scent lingered on it. A glance at the framed photo on the wall, of a girl with black hair. A white stuffed puppy was picked up and held. Inuyasha, the feared hanyou Lord...threw himself across his bed and sulked.

"Kagome, I know you're upset, but-"

"Mom, I know you want me to do this, but I can't! He's nuts! I don't understand why you felt like I had to in the first place!" Kagome tried to reason with her mother as they walked home from the store.

"Hello, my dear ladies! I was wondering if I could trouble you? You seem to be locals," a cheerful voice said behind them. They both turned, and blinked. A dark haired young man was standing there, dressed in monastic robes, complete with staff. Such things weren't unknown, if unusual these days, and both women politely bowed.

"Of course, hoshi, how can we help?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired with a cheerful smile. He even had prayer beads wrapped around his hand, odd, slightly familiar looking, but Kagome shrugged it off. All monks pretty much looked alike to her, the robe and sandal brigades.

"My name is Miroku, gentle ladies. I am in need, and I can only hope you will be able to help. You see, I'm looking for a shrine in this district, the Higurashi family shrine, and I've become lost, perhaps you could give a poor monk directions? Blessings come to those kind to travelers, you know," he asked, raising a hand in benediction. Miroku knew exactly who she and her daughter were of course, but this was a great opportunity and he was good at grabbing them-and other things.

"Oh! Well, that's easy. My father in law is Priest there. My name is Higurashi Aiko, and this is my daughter Kagome, please, follow us," Kagome's mother offered easily. He seemed charming, and it wasn't the first time people had gotten turned around looking for the place.

"Kagome? A lovely name for a charming young lady. Please, lead on," he replied, smiling slightly.

"It's not far, hoshi." Kagome told him, blushing a bit at the compliments as they walked. Until they passed an alley. He suddenly shoved them down it, looking apologetic.

"HEY!"

"I wouldn't advise screams, my dears, we have company," he warned them, as his spiritual senses detected...auras. Strong youkai auras...shit.

"Give us the girl and the woman, pervert!" a voice said harshly from a fire escape. Kagome trembled, looking up to see a young, red haired girl, dressed funny, with-oh kami...a tail. And she had friends.

"No," Miroku replied, reaching into a sleeve. There were few trained fighting Monks in these degenerate days. But there were some still, and he was one of them as his family had been for generations.

"You so owe me, Inuyasha..." he grumbled under his breath. This was what doing a favor for a friend did for him! Go check on her, he'd asked. See what kind of mortal she really is, he'd asked. Make sure the wards on the shrine are solid, see if you can weasel in, and make sure that little shit wasn't anywhere near her, he'd asked. Lastly, and most importantly, keep your hands off her ass.

'Damned hanyou had to add the ass part,' he thought, as he decided to go on the offensive.

"Ofuda!" he yelled, and unlike Grandpa's, his worked. The slips of paper nailed two panthers, and they vanished! Purified.

"Kagome!" her mother screamed and clutched her tightly to protect her.

"Don't make me use it! Stay behind me, both of you!" he yelled warning, and grabbed Kagome, tucking her behind him. She was shocked but obeyed, ducking behind him. Her mother looked frightened and held her daughter protectively, groceries dropping to the ground with thunks.

"In the city? In an alley? Try again, Monk! You'll bring the building down on you and Inuyasha's wench! Hand her over now, and we may even let you and the other one go," the panther taunted.

"Don't test me! You were warned, now face your fate!" with that, he grabbed the beads wrapped around his right hand, staff in the crook of his arm. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha. This was his fault! Oh, no. The Monk...he'd been with him that day, she hadn't recognized him in his robes!

Several things happened at once.

"Get the fuck away from her!" a voice growled...as a red clad form leapt down from the rooftops, and slashed a Panther's throat out as he passed it, going right for the leader of the raiding party! One Panther warrior, though it jumped down from the building they had their backs to!

Kagome shoved a hand out...a rushing feeling...and it flew backwards? The Monk gaped as he felt a powerful burst of raw, spiritual energy from the girl! He unlimbered his staff to defend the women though, even as he wondered. What the hell kind of girl was this??

Too many panthers...and the damned monk! Miroku. He caught the monk's eye, as he grappled with the fire Panther and threw her directly at his friend, leaping clear.

"KAZAANA!" he ripped off the beads-and she vanished into a terrible sucking void, taking part of the fire escape with it and the dead youkai! He shut it fast, gripping his hand tightly as debris fluttered. The two remaining panthers...ran for it. So did the Higurashi women. Or at least, they tried to.

Inuyasha calmly cut them off.

"Come on. They'll come back. Miroku-"

"Take them home," he agreed, scanning the roofline.

"What is going on? Why are you here?? Who are those-people??" Kagome's mother demanded, scooting back with Kagome.

"That was attempted kidnapping, we're here to protect you, my dear lady, my apologies for the falsehood, and those were members of the Panther youkai Clan, sworn enemies of the Inu youkai Clan, to which our friend here belongs. Think cats and dogs with better weapons," Miroku replied with a smile.

"Inu-then it's your fault! Stay away from me! I told you before!" Kagome ordered, pointing at Inuyasha.

"I just fucking saved you! You're lucky I was watching over you! Those bastards want you dead or as a damned bargaining chip, they don't care if you said no. Now come on, I'll get you both somewhere safe!" He yelled. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around each of them, noting-damned women had both picked up their groceries. Mortals. Women.

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused.

"To get to me, why else?" he barked.

"But-"

"Just hang on to my back!" he snarled, adding, "I can always leave you to them, you know." He couldn't, but the bluff worked. She and her mother both took a firm grip, not knowing what to expect. There was no way he'd be able to-what? Carry them?

"I'll handle your backtrail, get her and her mother safe," Miroku informed him, and the hanyou nodded.

"Thanks, Miroku."

Kagome stared at the monk, confused, unsure what had happened, until they shot across the street and up, and she involuntarily kept a death grip for a moment as he grunted slightly with the effort.

"I won't drop you, you know," he grumbled, as she gasped in-delight? Inuyasha blinked. She wasn't scared? Startled, yes...but not scared of traveling like this. Damn. The hanyou had to admit he liked that. A lot. It was a feisty little wench he had now. The Panther had been right. But no one touched her!

"Crazy-baka!" she yelled, eyes wide. "Where are we going?"

"Your home!" he told her, jumping lightly, hardly winded and was impressed all over again when the mortals both shifted their weight when he moved across the rooftops. Inuyasha had expected more hysterics, not help with carrying them. He was strong and coordinated enough to haul the women without it, but-damn. That baka slam though, oh, he'd get the wench for that! They were nearly at the shrine...

Kagome stared up at him in wonder as he set them both down and released them.

"I-I don't know how to thank you," Mrs. Higurashi managed, amazed at the strength in his thin frame. Those leaps...carrying them both, he'd made it look effortless. Those stories about the power of youkai, well. She saw the proof behind them now. When you saw them these days, they hardly ever displayed it.

He brushed off his sleeves and looked at Kagome intently.

"The wards will keep them out of here since they intend harm. Stay on the grounds tonight." Was all he said, and turned away. If he liked it or not...he had to protect her, the useless wench.

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha," Higurashi Aiko said softly, looking down at her daughter as she held her. They owed him now...a debt of honor. He and the monk had saved them. Mrs. Higurashi was sure of it, and the fact that saying no to his proposal and breaking it off wasn't going to keep her daughter out of this kind of thing. Or him and his allies away from them, apparently.

Rin had at least been honest with her, and she had a talk with a frightened Kagome...then she called Lord Inutaisho's private line. Something had to be done, perhaps as their parents, they could work something out. They would have to. Inutaisho was therefore well aware of events when his youngest came home after sweeping for the Panthers...and had already set certain things in train with the assistance of Kagome's Mother.

Oh, crap. When he got to the keep, he saw Miroku was standing in Father's study in his robes, looking pale. The old man knew everything, then. Shit. Miroku had been called in earlier, and several things had been decided-without him.

"Sorry. He wants to see you. He's made some decisions and found out a few things," Miroku told him softly. Inuyasha nodded, and went in to see his father, the monk beside him. Who informed him of the reason why the Panthers had initiated the attempted kidnapping.

"Damn it! A sacrifice?" Inuyasha was horrified.

"I'm afraid so. They still want their master back. Kagome would make a prime target, getting back at you and getting them a virgin all at once," Miroku sighed in Lord Inutaisho,s private study.

"The new measures will be needed. Sesshomaru, see to arranging matters."

"Yes, Father," his heir answered. He rose and left at once.

"What measures? She-" Inuyasha could hardly say it. That she'd dumped him...he hadn't told his Father.

"Will marry you on the appointed day, my son. It has been settled with her Mother."

"It has?" the hanyou looked astonished.

"Yes. In spite of your behavior! We will discuss it later." His ears drooped at the reprimand. "Miroku. A word." Lord Inutaisho frowned.

"Yes, Lord?" Miroku nodded quickly as Inutaisho rose.

"You will begin to train Lady Kagome, but I expect you to show every courtesy to her and to her bodyguard. She will be treated with the respect due an honorable young woman under our protection. This is not a license for impropriety. Is that clear?" he chuckled, the little pervert was like a son to him, and he smiled as Miroku blushed. The hanyou looked at his friend, and grinned.

"Hah! See, everyone knows...eh. What bodyguard? What training?"

"You didn't notice, Inuyasha? Your Kagome-heh, she's a miko," Miroku told the hanyou.

"Huh? Her grandpa's a priest, yeah, but he isn't powerful."

"But she is. A true miko, my son, with the power to purify youkai. She will require training fighting our kind, and the young Hoshi is my choice for her instructor," Inutaisho chuckled at Inuyasha's facial contortions as he heard the rest...but there was no choice. Annoyed, filled with shame, he had to agree. "My sons seem destined to be bound to the most interesting and inappropriate females. First Rin and her common birth, and now Kagome. A miko and a hanyou!" he chortled.

"Just following in your footsteps, old man. You chased and stole a betrothed human Clan Princess!" Inuyasha said, just before he fled.

"Disrespectful pup!" Inutaisho yelled.

So the next day, four humans arrived at the Shrine. Kagome and Souta had been kept home from school for their own safety.

A stunned Kagome was presented with an odd sight indeed in the Shrine courtyard. Miroku, robed, with three odd looking people. One of them was a woman. With-his hand itched to feel that rear. Firm, supple...ahhh. Lovely. If what was under that poison mask matched the figure, that is. They'd kept their masks on the entire time as was their custom. He'd met them at the Keep, they'd been vetted by Lord Inutaisho...and he'd brought them here.

Garbed in antique armor, armed to the teeth, masked...youkai slayers. The Daisho led two others, and they went to one knee before her, weapons held easily as Kagome stared. Lord Inutaisho hadn't said much, but had told them who to expect. Scary. These people fought youkai for a living. Even if quietly these days, in the shadows and out of the public eye where the youkai preferred to remain for the most part. Like them, openly living around normal humans, but discretely going about their own ways, but when youkai chose to feed on humans or prey on them...these tajiya waited for them. Slayers for hire. Her new bodyguards. She'd been told what to say, at least, this was a formal ritual. The preliminaries were concluded and Etsuo gestured, eyes hard and face expressionless behind his mask.

"Lady, allow me to present Sango. She will be your guard," said the man who led them, the Daisho. He gestured to the woman, who bowed.

"I, Sango, pledge myself to your service. If needed, I will give my life to protect you until the day you are wed, Lady Kagome."

"Y-your pledge is accepted. Be welcome to my service, tajiya. My thanks, honored Daisho, for your assistance and gift of a warrior," Kagome said nervously. Her life. They meant that.

"The honor is ours," the Daisho rose, bowing, and Etsuo and Kohaku left. Sango for her part, calmly moved to Kagome's side. She bowed again to the girl and her mother. Kagome managed a small, nervous smile as she returned it. The tajiya would live with them now, and there was a duffle bag, what looked like a laptop case, and a scarf wrapped bundle waiting to be taken inside.

"Welcome, Sango. I'm happy to meet you," her mother told her with a smile, as the girl removed her mask. Lovely, Miroku decided. But he didn't leave, making them glance over.

"Would you like me to remove this Monk, my Lady?" Sango asked Kagome, eyeing him. She knew of his line, that they were legendary fighting Monks...and had a filthy reputation for inappropriate behavior. Her brief was clear, she was also to protect Kagome's virtue.

"Um...call me Kagome, please, Sango," she asked shyly, stunned. Sango hadn't so much as unpacked, and was offering to kick a guy's butt? Wow.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty! We aren't quite done here," Miroku began smoothly.

"Don't you have a dog-eared baka to go hang out with?" Kagome asked sourly, making Sango's eyes widen. She clearly didn't fear her pledged Lord, and the tajiya rather liked that.

"Kagome, I'd like to talk to you about what happened last night," Miroku had begun...and what he told her over tea in the kitchen astonished her. She was a miko? Well, she was always one, sort of. She helped her Grandpa during ceremonies, serving as a shrine maiden. But this was an old school version. One who could-fight youkai. When he asked her if she knew archery, she'd shaken her head. He'd smiled, and put it on the list of things to have her learn...her Grandpa had taken some sweet talking to convince him to allow Miroku to help teach her though.

Inuyasha couldn't get anywhere near her after that. The day he tried...well. Being all but told he wasn't fit to protect his own mate...had only seemed like the worst day of his life.

But Miroku had his instructions straight from Inutaisho, as did Sango.

Author's notes- Thanks for reading!- Namiyo


	6. A Matter of Trust

Chapter 6- A matter of trust

Nope, Inuyasha isn't mine.

"Keep your arm straight!" Kagome nodded, sighing to herself as her archery instructor gave her an unhappy look. Taking her stance again, she again took aim, and fired. Warrior Priestesses were expected to be superb shots, after all. She-missed the target. But, she was trying to do her best at least, not giving up or complaining, and Sango admired that.

The tajiya was watching from the sidelines, comfortably seated on a bench. She winced as Kagome obediently tried again, still not getting it. The tajiya liked her, but had to say Kagome didn't strike her as warrior material after being with her awhile now. She lived at the Shrine in what had been Souta's room. The boy was moved-so Sango would be in reach across the hall if, well, something tried to kidnap or kill the young miko. Originally, she'd intended to sleep on a mat beside Kagome's bed, to be on hand if something came at her at night, and the girl had balked in horror at the thought. Sango really couldn't blame her much.

It was a month later. She hadn't written him once. Not even the notes she'd sent before because it was custom to do so. He'd sent some-and she hadn't even opened them. Kagome had no interest in speaking to him, seeing him, or even thinking about him! The only reason she had agreed to remain Lord Inuyasha's betrothed was because of the Panthers.

They hadn't tried again, but they were still out there and she'd finally read those scrolls of Clan history. The Inu seemed to have a habit of making enemies. Moths. Panthers. Dragons. Dragons, of all things! Youkai from all over Asia too, no less, they couldn't just annoy locals. Oh, no. That would apparently be too easy! Now several of them actively wanted her dead. Sango had been very direct on the subject. Particularly as a virgin, or maiden, as Sango put it, she was extremely attractive to those enemies...for food, sacrifices, all manner of things. Or just to make him look bad, and pay the Inu back. His fault. All of it. Because he had to come along and decide he liked the way she smelled!

Sango was his fault too. Having an armored woman travel everywhere with you kind of made you stand out. It wasn't that she didn't like the tajiya. Kagome did. Sango was a nice person, a good person-but having a bodyguard changed things. The tajiya hardly left her side, always watchful, always checking.

If she went anywhere, Sango went with her, although, nowadays that was mostly to various classes at the insistence of the same people who'd engaged Sango in the first place. Kagome learned to cope, though...mostly. Even if her social life was in ruins thanks to the little jumping incident, and Kagome was kept too busy to repair it thanks to a thousand and one things she had little interest in learning. Classes in Archery, herbs, philosophy and religion had begun, she meditated, or tried to, every morning...all this with school, and afternoon classes in flower arranging, manners, all the things felt appropriate for the future bride of a youkai noble. Modern, mortal Japan didn't have nobles, but youkai still did. Her miko lessoning...at least that could be fun sometimes, like archery and herb study actually was, but the rest was ridiculous.

"Sango?" she glanced at the tajiya as they walked home from school, who wore a kimono over her armor today, even if she was wearing a boomerang slung over her shoulder that had required a special license, as she understood it. Shouldering her own school backpack, she wondered...

"Yes?" a polite smile.

"Why do you use such a huge weapon? Surely it's hard to carry?"

"Not really. I'm used to Hiraikotsu, and it's large because it's made of the bones of certain youkai," she explained. At that-Kagome had gulped. Sango saw, and shrugged.

"Bones?"

"All of the weapons we use are made at least partially of youkai remains. Even dead, once purified and blessed properly, they make the strongest of weapons. We need them just to be on equal ground. We treat our weapons with respect, Kagome, it's not done lightly. I look at it as a way to honor a fallen enemy's strength. Youkai even do this. Lord Inutaisho and-ahem, both of his sons carry such weapons, or so I hear." Kagome frowned, the only weapons she saw them with were swords though. She said as much.

"Yes. There are many stories of them, that they were a set once. I know some of their history, but not much. I do know one is Tenseiga. Sesshomaru carries that one. One is Souunga, and that one...is very strong. Evil, even, they say, made from the heart of a powerful youkai, Inutaisho bears it. And um..."

"He has one too. Might as well tell me," Kagome sighed.

"It's called Tetsusaiga. He supposedly never uses it in battle, though I understand his Father did at one time," Sango told her.

"I'd be surprised if he could figure out what end to use," she grumbled, and the tajiya winced. She would never have either the disrespect or the guts to say that. Inuyasha's reputation as a warrior was formidable, Tetsusaiga or no. Even as a hanyou, he was not someone to cross. Considering, she spoke thoughtfully.

"Do you know why I, a slayer of their kind, am helping them?" Sango asked as they turned the corner, her eyes scanning the area absently.

"Only that it was some sort of matter of honor. I'd wondered, but I didn't want to pry," Kagome told her.

"Well, it is. Actually, it is a great event in our history. You see, centuries ago my people were nearly destroyed by an evil youkai. His name was Naraku, and he used both youkai and humans to achieve his own ends. The Inu Clan helped us avenge ourselves and kill the beast, and in return we agreed to help them on one occasion. Lord Inutaisho is deeply fond of humanity, you know, we've never had to face his Clan in battle because of that. Why, he even wed a mortal woman once."

"Princess Izayoi, wasn't it? I read that in the scrolls...she was his mother." They both knew who she was referring to, Kagome hadn't so much as spoken his name since Sango had begun to protect her.

"Yes. That was a scentbond too as I understand it."

"Poor girl," Kagome commented.

"Poor him as well," Sango noted. "They don't have a choice in these things, you know."

"I know. But...I wish I did."

"I can't blame you. This is the right decision though."

"I guess," Kagome looked down for a moment, and Sango could see her cast off the mood she was slipping into like a cloak. "Anyways! You know, you never talk about yourself. Any brothers or sisters? What do youkai slayers do on their days off?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, we do the normal things!" Sango laughed. "I have a father still living. You met him, actually. He is our Daisho. My little brother Kohaku was the other one with me when I was presented to you. He's shaping up into a fine young warrior."

"Really? Why didn't you say, Sango? You must miss them."

"Oh, not really. I call them regularly," Sango grinned, and showed her a cell phone she'd had tucked in her sleeve, "not to mention Kohaku always sends me funny e-mails. It's all part of the calling to be separated sometimes."

"You make a lot of sacrifices for your work, don't you?" Kagome asked, and Sango shrugged.

"It's worth it! What we do is important. I...actually like my work. Battling youkai is exciting, and worthwhile. They would get up to all manner of things without us around. We keep them honest, and on their toes," she smiled.

"I believe it! We'd better hurry. The pervert will be waiting."

"Unfortunately," Sango answered, and the pair picked up the pace. He'd grabbed her rear at least twice now, both times getting smacked for it. Next time...she'd use Hiraikotsu!

"Well, progress isn't always measured in grades and ranks, Kagome," Miroku walked alongside her as they spoke, Sango discretely trailing behind. Her miko training frequently was like this, they'd often take a walk part of the time and discuss matters. Not so much classes...as conversations. What surprised her though was that the little pervert really knew his stuff. And actually was interesting to talk to. When he taught her, well, Kagome found she believed him when he said he didn't discuss her with Lord Inubaka. His-ally, she assumed, not knowing how to ask. Today, she'd asked about her progress.

"I suppose. I guess I'd just like things to be more-clear cut, I guess."

"I understand," he answered, a bead wrapped hand waving as they walked together, his staff held easily in the other. "Some things, like herbs, or learning how to charge an arrow or ofuda-well, they're easy to learn if you apply yourself. Understanding how to do something is what you may be learning now...but you also must learn when and why to use the gifts you have. That learning will never stop, Kagome."

"You have the Kazaana, do you still learn? I mean, you have to judge when to use it," she asked carefully, nodding to his hand. She knew what was under the beads, had seen it in action.

"Oh, I'm still learning," Miroku answered as they strolled through the park not far from the Shrine. "My family have had the curse for centuries, but it still requires each of us to learn to accept it, and decide how best to deal with it. It comes upon all the men of my line, you know, when we reach puberty. Knowing it's coming helps, I suppose, but I do not believe true mastery of it is ever achieved." She was poking around a subject. He knew it.

"Don't you ever wish-it was gone? I mean, the men in your family have to become Priests or Monks because of it, don't they?"

"Sometimes. Because you're right, we do. The disciplines of such a life are necessary to contain the Kazaana, and help us power the technique to control it. Otherwise we'd have died out, sucked into our own cursed hands. That fate is always a possibility for me, but I have learned to accept it. Just as you must learn to accept yours."

Kagome winced.

"I wish I didn't have to make those decisions," she admitted.

"You're a true miko and Priestess, Kagome. I doubt you ever would have a normal life, even if somehow you didn't have a link to him. Even untrained, you can purify with a touch. It's a remarkable ability. Being a Priestess is your destiny, and even if you hadn't discovered the depth of your Spiritual gifts as you did."

"But-why then should I accept being with a youkai if I'm to be a Priestess? Shouldn't I refuse him then?"

"Ahhhh. A good question," Miroku answered, pleased. He admired some flowers growing near the path for a time, considering.

"And?" she asked.

"Being youkai doesn't necessarily mean being evil. Evil is a much more relative matter than that. There are simple humans more dark and twisted than any youkai could dream of being. And there are youkai that are nearly saintly, doing nothing but good works. Most of them, like humans, fall in-between."

"And...Lord Inuyasha?" Hesitant, she looked at the monk.

"Inuyasha? Ah, I've known him all of my life, Kagome, he's been a friend to my family for generations. My best and dearest friend. You're asking if he's evil?" he sighed. "No. I believe not. Hanyou are inherently in-between, you know, neither youkai or human. It's rarely easy on them."

"Why does he hate mortals so much? Because he's a hanyou?" Kagome finally asked.

"That I will not answer. I have no right to," Miroku told her flatly.

"Do you know why...he hates me?" The monk's eyes widened.

"Kagome..." he frowned, hesitating. "He doesn't hate you. That much, I can tell you. Believe me."

It was an odd scene in Miroku's rooms in the Temple he served with his Grandfather that night. Two monks, two hanyou, and a female wolf youkai sitting at a poker table, all dressed in modern clothes.

"I'm not telling you what we did or discussed," Miroku answered the hanyou's request, looking down at his cards. His hair was still damp from his shower, but Inuyasha could smell his mate on him and it was driving him up the wall with not being able to see her.

"Damn it, Miroku! You ought to tell me! I've been good to you, monk!"

"Nope. I won't betray a student's confidences. One," he said as he tossed a card out. Inuyasha dealt.

"Miroku's right, and you know it. If she's spoken to him as her teacher-then he must respect her privacy. Even a pathetic, common, perverted monk like Miroku has some standards. Two, please," Ayame, Kouga's betrothed in a political match, tossed her discards in and snorted. Being a contrary sort...when she realized Kouga was Sesshomaru's close friend, well, she decided at once she liked Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Ayami," Miroku commented trenchantly. She grinned.

"She sounds like a fine girl, Inuyasha. You ought not to fret. Three," Shiori tossed cards on the green covered table as the bat hanyou smiled at the Inu, tossing her silvery grey hair over her shoulder as the other members of their semi-weekly card game grinned at round thousand or so of the friend's argument. The fifty year old hanyou was one of Inuyasha's closest friends.

"I'm not fretting! Old women fret," he scowled.

"Sounds like fretting to me," Mushin noted, sipping his sake. Miroku's fat, temperamental, aged grandfather snorted as he tossed two cards in.

"Some friends."

"Oh, you're just sore that the perfect scentbond you've gone on about is a mortal miko! 'I'll find her, you know, she'll be perfect, and then and only then will I take a wife.' Sound familiar, oh, hopeless romantic? You wrecked your Father's plans for a political match with your 'waiting', it serves you right if she's a strong alpha bitch who won't roll over," Ayami, blunt as all of her kind, had no problems telling him off.

"You two can bite my ass!"

"No one here has any interest in that, Inuyasha. Trust me. The less said about it-the better, I think. I'll never sleep with that image in my mind, giving me nightmares," Shiori noted, amused.

"And wolves mate for life, scentbond or no. A lifetime with an irascible, rude hanyou like you? No, no thank you," Ayami agreed, chuckling.

"Exactly," Shiori nodded. A pause.

"Poor girl." They nodded at each other as they spoke at the same time, watching Inuyasha scowl.

"When do we get to meet her, anyway?" Shiori asked.

"The wedding. It's improper to be escorting her around before then," Inuyasha answered loftily.

"See? Inu are waaay too domesticated, just as I've always said. Just toss her over your shoulder, take her to a handy lair and claim her, I say. No fuss, no problem. Why wait is the compact's signed? She's ripe, isn't she?" Ayami noted. Her own mating was scheduled for years from now because of complex territorial arrangements, but it seemed rather straightforward to her.

"Fine words from someone who has years to go," Inuyasha shot back. That was true, and it sucked. When the intended was not yet mature, it was fine. You could wait. You merely knew they would be yours. If a pair of youkai scentbonded young, they were simply raised together and mated when the time came. In some ways, it was easier when it happened like that. But when they were mature-at least old enough to go into heat-the urge to mate and mark them became part of the bond.

"Too young, Ayami. Nowadays, in any case," Mushin opined.

"Hm. He's right. Even Sesshomaru waited until Rin was eighteen, as I understand it, and that was when wedding them young was acceptable. Mark her too young, and she'll look underage for decades. No reason to do it, every reason to let her and her family get used to things, not to mention let her get trained as a miko first. Your father's right, Inuyasha. We all know it's hard to wait, but it's the right decision," Miroku argued. He didn't go into the fact that his friend had been part of the conversation today, he didn't have the right to-and he wasn't sure how Inuyasha would take even the suggestion she thought he might be evil. Not well, he supposed.

"Well, I hope she likes a good card game. We could use another player," Shiori smiled.

"We all have our hopes, Shiori, like that she's not some evil bitch-queen." Was the grumbled comment. Some friends, discussing his love life like they had a right to.

"Keep this up, and you're going to get a complex. I keep telling you, she's alright," Miroku sighed.

"Never mind him, Grandson. When I was your age, he was just as bad," Mushin chuckled.

Author's notes- Fun to write, and I hope fun for you as well. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	7. Collared and Belled

Chapter 7 Collared and belled...

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

After her lessons a few days later, Kagome was humming as she worked. Carrying the beat up old box, she set it on the shelf and went to get another. Grandpa wanted to make room for some of the older boxes in here. One of the storage sheds was starting to have water seep in from a leaky roof and everything had to be shifted from one to another before the next rain.

Walking outside with her burden, she didn't know she was being watched.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Your Father will flay the pair of us!" Miroku hissed, glaring at the hanyou currently sitting with him on a low roof in the complex. The monk had come early to continue Kagome's daily lessons, and had realized his friend was again sneaking a look at her. All through the lesson, he'd racked his brain about what to do. Now, though, he'd been dragged up here and was doing his best to keep the tajiya from seeing or sensing them and trying to get Inuyasha to be reasonable. He really didn't want to do this...but he might not have a choice.

"I don't care! I have to see her, Miroku. She was around that mortal shithead, and now she won't so much as write me and you won't tell me anything! I-I have to see her. I know I fucked up, but she had no business allowing another male to touch her or to defy me! In public, no less!! She ought to have offered her apologies and obeyed me, damn it!" Golden eyes looked confused at he glared down.

"Honestly, I know you don't like most of us mortals, but your little panic attacks aren't helping things. This isn't the old days, human girls don't go in for that stuff, and you know it. She's a nice young girl and didn't do anything wrong!"

The hanyou scowled, he wanted to believe Miroku...but he couldn't. It was better in the old days, damn it. In the old days, she'd have knelt and begged forgiveness at once, offered abject apologies to him for permitting any such liberties...and he would've killed the shit as a lesson to anyone else who dared touch his chosen. The little peasant hadn't even grasped he'd been challenged to a duel! What the hell did they teach humans these days?

"It's not my fault you noticed I passed those damned wards. The ones you set, I'll remind you, to keep track of me for the old man. Besides, you're allowed here to teach her-and get to look at that slayer you keep going on about," the hanyou snapped at him, changing the subject slightly.

"This is what got you into trouble last time, and it'll end badly if you keep this up. You know they made me do it," the monk told him, sounding hurt. The look he got said Inuyasha wasn't impressed. It wasn't his damned fault she smelled right! Wench!

That it wasn't her fault either never crossed his mind as he frowned down in worry. She looked so damned much like Kikyou had and was so hard and cold to him, disdainful even. His friends mocked him for his bond to her...they were right, he'd waited to find her. Kagome seemed to be as he'd worried she was, a mere weak, untrustworthy mortal, just like almost all the rest of her kind.

Kagome picked up another box and carried it outside, this one, darn it, was wet, and the thin wood cracked under her hands! She gasped, and dropped the crate to clutch her right hand...he smelled blood...her blood. Something had cut her hand, badly...a large sliver of wood had sliced her palm open.

Inuyasha didn't even realize he was moving until he landed on the paving.

"Inuyasha!!" Miroku was too slow. He saw the hanyou heading for his mate...and knew damned well he and Sango were about to go at it. No matter what words were used to describe their relationship, Kagome was his mate now, marked or not. All of the hanyou's youkai instincts would be telling him to protect her now that she was hurt.

To rend anything that got between them.

The tajiya heard the crash, and she came hurrying out of the shed to see to her charge. She saw blood on Kagome's hands and Inuyasha rushing in, realizing she didn't have Hiraikotsu with her-great. She unhesitatingly moved to block him as her orders stated in any case.

"Hold it right there!" Sango ordered, and there was a low, involuntary warning growl.

Miroku yanked something out of his sleeve. No choice. Something created centuries ago by a gifted, bitter young Priestess named Kaede. It had been kept by his family when his ancestor had talked her out of using them. But now he activated it. Just as his own orders stated...directly from Inuyasha's own father when they'd talked a bit over a month ago. The monk knew full well Lord Inutaisho had meant it, and he wasn't stupid enough to cross him!

"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled, getting the girl's attention from his roof vantage as...a set of beads separated in his hands and went towards Inuyasha. Who gaped as something closed around his neck! A deep, angry growl emerged, making Kagome tremble. Maybe he was evil...he was growling, and it made her shiver.

"Miroku!" she called back, shocked.

"Say a command! It'll hold him!!" he yelled as the hanyou spun, outraged.

"WHAT? What the fuck are you doing, bonzu!?" he roared furiously as Kagome's mind went blank.

"Uh...uh..."

"Don't you dare do a damned thing! That's an order!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at her over his shoulder. Kagome looked furious, scared...and her eyes were wide. His ears twitched...darned dog, he ought to go home or something. All he ever did was growl and yell and was mean to her...

"Osuwari!" she snapped.

There was a thud as he was hauled forward by the neck and flattened!

Monk, Miko, and Tajiya looked at each other as Miroku climbed down from the shed and came over to stare. Inuyasha shook his head, and got up from the ground, looking enraged.

"How dare you-"

"Osuwari!" she repeated.

Thud

Kagome started to smile.

"Serves you right! Miroku, you ought to have done this before!" she told him, as she said it again when he tried to get up.

"I tried to tell you, my friend," Miroku said regretfully.

"Some friend!" Inuyasha scowled, "Wait till I..."

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, and she obliged him as Sango looked over her hand with concern.

Thud

"Gah!"

"What??" an aching hanyou was sputtering in outrage as his father flatly refused to allow Miroku to remove them. A good lesson in humility, he said. They wouldn't work unless he was again behaving badly by coming near her, he said. It seemed a reasonable solution...if he insisted on behaving as a puppy-he would be treated as one, he said.

It would've been so much better if Sesshomaru hadn't been laughing his ass off at the news.

A week later, Kagome was dressed in her kimono, sighing as Sango gave her a hand with her hair. With no hair spray, it was tricky getting it to stay as she wanted.

"There! You look great, and I'm sure it'll be fine," the tajiya told her reassuringly, and the girl smiled up at her as she sat in front of her mirror.

"Thanks, Sango." They headed downstairs together to pile into the car to go to the Keep. The location always alternated, and tonight was the Inu Clan's turn to host their formal meeting.

They were ushered into an elegant hall to wait, one decorated in the traditional manner, with paintings, screens, mats, as elegant and costly as the rest of the imposing complex she was expected one day to call home. Hands tucked into her kimono sleeves, Kagome bowed, and the formal greetings were concluded as Lord Sesshomaru acted as host. Her eyes went along the Inu to Rin in a beautiful green and blue silk kimono. A human like herself, if over a hundred years old now...who smiled serenely at her. Kagome wondered if she too really could live with the lifespan of a youkai. Would you even still be human after so long?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha walked stiffly into the chamber, escorted by his Father as she was by her Grandfather when it was at the Shrine. It was the first time they'd seen each other since the incident. Her eyes went to the beads...still on his neck.

They bowed to each other.

"My Lady." Ungrateful bitch.

"My Lord." Psychopath.

He looked grim in his firerat. The silly, to her, kimono he always wore on these occasions. Politenesses were exchanged, distant inquiries about each other's health, a vague, stiff compliment on her appearance that was accepted with chill irony. His Father wanted to sigh. Poor pup.

Then he offered to walk with her in the gardens. Because it was expected. Kagome smiled tightly, and agreed. They calmly headed out as the families had tea and made small talk.

The young miko was confused as they started to walk along the paths of the formal gardens. It was pretty, lit by the soft glow of lanterns scatted around, a bamboo fountain splashing off in the distance. Summer ought to have the place filled with scents...but it wasn't. For a large garden there wasn't much smell to it as far as her human nose could tell. But to an Inu...kami, the combination of the subtle flowers and Kagome's own scent made his knees go weak. Speechless, he walked next to her at the proscribed distance. He had to say something, though! Feeling like an idiot, again, because every time he smelled her his brain stopped working, he tried.

"Do you like the garden?" he asked stiffly.

"This is pretty, if...a little plain," Kagome answered carefully.

"Plain? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Well, most of these flowers don't seem to have any scent...Lord Inuyasha." The title was added as an afterthought. So no one would be able to say she showed disrespect to his house by not using it.

"Sure they do. Just not to mortal's weak noses...Lady." Was the superior answer as he showed off, making her scowl. Gravel crunched as they walked, and he picked up discrete watchers a ways off from them. Of course.

"I guess so." So, she was weak now. Nice. Her eyes flicked to him, and she stopped, arms folded. "Is there some reason you always have to insult me?" Kagome asked angrily even as she kept her voice down. She knew they were being watched as well, even if she couldn't see them.

"What? I wasn't! Mortals are weak, greedy, arrogant, and stupid. I'll give you that you can't help being one, but that's the way it is," he told her softly, tone edged with shocked annoyance. She was supposed to be impressed! Where was the awe? Where was the appreciation and respect? He was the one in the bad position here! He was the one who'd been humiliated! She ought to apologize at least!

"Oh, really? If you were better then us mere mortals-you wouldn't be chasing me because I happen to smell right, now would you!" she accused, and his eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, mortal?" he snapped, and she scowled.

"Yeah, right. I'm supposed to be grateful that some youkai in a cheap looking, gaudy kimono decided I'm his perfect match and wrecked my life," she made a face as they argued in whispers. With the beads, they were on even ground, and she knew it.

"This isn't gaudy! It's armor! It's not like I bonded to you on purpose! I don't like being shackled to some mortal either!" he replied, looking hurt.

"Armor? Like that sword you carry but don't use?" Kagome shot back, outraged at the last slam.

"You've been talking to that tajiya," Inuyasha growled.

"Why shouldn't I? Sango's a nice person...unlike some people I could name. And if mortals are so useless, then how come she's able to protect me from youkai?" He didn't have an answer for that one, and she looked smug as she gazed back at him. He scowled at her, the defiant little wench! "That's what I thought. Don't have an answer for it." Kagome noted.

"Doesn't matter. You're my scentbonded, Kagome, so get used to it. I think I've been more than generous in indulging you and putting up with things anyway. When I was younger-you'd be claimed as my mate by now, you know," he said at last, eyes hard to cover his discomfiture. Kagome blushed deeply, she'd learned what was done when she would be...claimed.

"um..." she gulped. She actually trembled, one hand involuntarily covering her neck. The hanyou wanted to kick himself when her scent suddenly shifted with anxiety. He planned to bite her on the back of her neck as was traditional, anyways, not the side where her hand was. Shit.

"Uh, I wouldn't do something you won't like, I mean," he stepped towards her, and she stepped back, "it's not like I've had any complaints and it's no fun if we both aren't enjoying it. Eh..." She got more flustered and he tried to figure out how to dig himself out of the hole he'd just gotten into.

'Fine thing to say to an innocent maiden, asshole,' Inuyasha thought.

"I'd like to go back now," she managed, looking away. When they returned to the Hall, his father saw the young miko's blush, scented a certain nervousness, and assumed they'd been smoothing things out. A bit of license and flirtation was acceptable at such times...

But when Inuyasha put his arms awkwardly around her in the customary embrace-she merely stood stiffly and accepted his scent marking. Her posture said she didn't welcome it, and his said he had no desire to touch her, dashing Lord Inutaisho's hopes that they'd begun to bond past the scent. He wanted this to work, not just for his youngest son's sake, but hers. He had a fond hope this would do much for his son. Inutaisho glanced at his eldest, who looked embarrassed at being caught smirking at his half-brother's discomfiture...even as his mate discretely elbowed the youkai lord in the ribs for it.

Rin sighed to herself. A pity it wasn't as it had been with her own Lord...she resolved to help. Poor guy.

Author's notes- A note on characterization here. One aspect of the anime I've always found enjoyable-was that they are always thrown together by various dangers and the jewel quest when they're such opposites, and watching their relationship develop. Without those to keep them together, well, I've based their attitudes on the early eps of season one, when they were still getting used to each other. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	8. Lonely Days, New Moon Nights

Chapter 8- Lonely Days, New Moon Nights

Inuyasha mine? Nope.

"Inuyasha? Would you walk with me a bit?" Rin asked after the mortals left. He sighed and nodded, following her back out to the gardens. She didn't rush, merely walked along and considered.

"It isn't working, is it?" she asked kindly after awhile.

"No. Damn it, she ought to be more reasonable! I don't understand her, Rin," the hanyou complained, and the woman chuckled.

"Well, she's young yet. Maybe it's a bit intimidating to her. All of this can be, you know."

"You never seemed like that."

"Oh, I was raised here and I grew up in a very different Japan, remember? Makes a difference, you know. I'm afraid you're in a harder spot. You ought to court her a bit."

"I don't have to court her! She's mine already," Inuyasha wilted at the look he got for that.

"No, she isn't. Not as far as she's concerned, I'll bet," Rin noted gently.

"She agreed," he grumbled.

"You know, Kagome's gone along with a lot of things for us already. You ought to realize that. We've asked a lot of that girl."

"We haven't! What, that she learn the basic things and-"

"I think we all forget that times really have changed for mortals. The 'basic things' for us, well, is suited to a noblewoman centuries ago. In a few months, she's had to change everything about her life. Who wouldn't be angry? I mean, look what happened with Jaken!" she chuckled and the hanyou frowned.

"What happened?" When he heard about the binder, and her being told she was common and basically ought to crawl...he didn't know what to say. Shit. Jaken was right, he didn't like those things in his women, and she ought to be grateful and respectful-but he didn't appreciate the 'help' with Kagome. No one insulted her like that! They did that, and it insulted him as well! It explained the bitchiness, though, and that gratitude crack she'd made. No wonder she'd been angry. He'd have done more than throw things at the imp, that was for damned sure.

"How dare that little fuck insult her! Why didn't somebody tell me? Damn it, is it too fucking hard to let me know she's got a reason to be pissed? She probably thinks I did it."

"No one told you? Hm. So-" Rin eyed him with a smile, "you agree she was right to be insulted?"

"...maybe," he mumbled.

"That's a good beginning. Besides, I'm sure you two have things in common, don't you? Maybe that's where you should start."

"How the hell would I know what she's like? I tried to find out what sort of mortal she is-and I got barred from her for it." Rin bit her lip and sighed.

"Well, we'll think of something, Inuyasha. You used up any license Lord Inutaisho might have granted...but we'll think of something to sweeten her up. Maybe an extra nice gift, you two are supposed to exchange them on your birthdays and hers is coming up," she suggested. He nodded.

"Can't hurt to try, I guess."

"It's a pity. You two could use a fresh start," Rin chuckled and he made a face at her. His sister in law had convinced him that maybe-just maybe, Kagome wasn't quite as awful as he feared. But first, he'd kill Jaken.

But while Rin was happy to help, she was also still a mortal of a century ago.

Something pretty and suitable for a fair young miko's adornment, they decided...like she was now. Lovely, actually. Inuyasha smiled in spite of himself. Kagome was much prettier than his sister by marriage as far as he was concerned. Even if she looked disturbingly like Kikyou. Just two more years now, and they would be together, no matter what. So he'd try to make her a little happier.

Jewelry. He'd try jewelry this time, they decided. Women universally loved jewelry. He'd tried practical, and it apparently hadn't worked. The wristwatch he'd sent. Something useful, that she'd like and could wear every day. After some thought and consultation with Rin...he sent her a hair ornament that had belonged to his mother. The jewels she'd left behind were intended for his Lady to wear one day, after all. His father had been delighted by the choice. Inuyasha rarely even wanted to speak of his lost mother, much less go through her things, kept and treasured by her Lord.

He had to make the best of it.

But, the jade tipped hair piece Kagome opened with resignation a while later only made her sigh. It was really old, she knew it. It was too expensive to wear and too old for her. Just like the wristwatch, it wasn't her style. She didn't even wear her hair up with such things, almost no one did anymore. Even so, the now sixteen year old sent the thank you note. And stuck it in a drawer with the rest. Why couldn't he just send her something simple and not something she was afraid to wear in case she lost it? She'd tried light, fun gifts...tried to be friendly, but they hadn't worked. Next time, she'd send something proper. Clearly, she'd probably insulted him, again, by not being as formal. But at least she could start with the note.

She had to make the best of it.

When the note arrived, Inuyasha plucked it from a hopeful Jaken and scowled at him, making him run off in panic. He'd shrieked at and chased the little shit around the keep for two hours when he'd learned what the imp had done to his love life!

Damn. The sun was setting...and it was the night of the New Moon. Inuyasha headed into his rooms, and left orders he wasn't to be disturbed for the rest of the night. Locking the doors to his apartments, closing his curtains, covering the mirrors. He did this several times each month to confuse watchers, and hated it. But he had to follow the routine-especially tonight when it was really necessary. Two centuries now, and he still couldn't sleep on these nights, it was too nervewracking. Time to try to relax while he rode it out.

Inuyasha winced, reaching for something he kept hidden in a puzzle box for safety. Better get them out now. He worked the sliding panels and popped the box open, then pulled out a slim plastic box and closed the expensive lacquer one that concealed it...and changed as the sun set. He blinked rapidly, and pulled the damned things out.

His eyeglasses, gotten in great secrecy some time ago. The old man had insisted. He fumbled with them, fitting them over unfamiliar ears awkwardly. Just another thing that pissed him off. Perfect vision twenty-seven nights a lunar month...and one night that he could barely make out shapes without them. It had scared the crap out of him as a kid, hidden in his father's apartments, away from prying eyes. He was still afraid when it happened...

The one time a month he turned human.

Inuyasha opened the note, pushing the wire frames up on his nose as he sat nervously in his sitting room, paying the price of his half-blood. If he'd only gotten the jewel and used it all those years ago! Used it the way he'd planned in the first place. Wished that he hadn't once considered being half-blind all the time a fair price for a mortal he'd thought had loved him...and had used him instead. Damn. Coldest one yet. Duty. She would do her duty.

He sighed. Inuyasha didn't even know her...and she didn't know him. Scent or not, this sucked. He'd hoped this last gift would sweeten her. What did she want, blood? If he'd been youkai tonight, he'd have growled in frustration. As it was he swore. It was a shame he couldn't start over with her, the mortal touching little wench. She let some strange peasant bastard hold her hands, and barely allowed him, her scentbonded mate, to speak to her. Instead he got a set of binding beads and insulted. Inuyasha held the note, tapping it against his leg as he sat in a chair and fretted. His eyes closed as he leaned his head back, and he frowned.

Inuyasha got up, and forced himself to pull the cover off a mirror and look for the first time in years. He looked nothing like himself. No claws. No fangs. Black hair, and he made a face. Dark, almost blue eyes, no powers, a completely pathetic four-eyed mortal looked back at him. Damned taint! A mortal just like Kagome. Damn it. The hanyou recovered the mirror as loneliness and fear struck again.

No one besides himself, Father, his brother and possibly Rin knew when he was human, but he'd always figured his mate would. That he could trust her implicitly, even imagined having her company on such nights. As he grew, he'd been too ashamed to allow anyone to see him like this, even his family, but he always dreamed of finding the woman who he could share everything with. How the hell was he supposed to trust her with this? He could try and keep it hidden, but it'd be impractical after awhile. Having your spouse lock himself away regularly was sure to look a little funny.

To the one person he'd always assumed he could share even his greatest secret with...he wasn't anything but a duty to be endured.

Kagome, exhausted, yawned as she dutifully wrote another letter awhile later. She'd unbent enough to write him back, and put in the proper salutations and formal comments. It had been mentioned to her by Miroku that she ought to put in more personal details, and so she did. Apparently, the more he knew about her, the less he would bother her. So-she complied, offhandedly noting a new interest of hers...one she hoped would get her around more people, maybe let her have a little normalcy.

"Hah," he nodded grimly to himself. If she was doing something like this, it might be an opportunity. Special events were permissible times to see each other with approval from their parents...and Kagome was trying out for the Archery Team.

When he checked, fuming at the necessity, neither set of parents saw any problems with it. Well-mostly.

The ticket seller was sure she was talking to a stick. At least...that's what showed over the stall's counter.

"Three tickets, mortal!" Jaken ordered, staff in hand, and Inuyasha tugged down his ballcap with a sigh. He ought to have guessed the old man would come!! And that meant an attendant. Which meant Jaken.

A throat was cleared meaningfully.

"Four, that is," Jaken grumbled. The girl smiled uncertainly, and pulled the requisite tickets as the imp paid for them. All she saw were three youkai, one of whom she had to lean over to see.

"You are a fount of honesty, my Lord," Myouga commented, currently tucked into Inutaisho's hair.

"There is no honor in not paying for you as well, Myouga," he chuckled as he and his party swept into the stands overlooking the archery range. "A satisfactory location," Inutaisho said with a nod as they found seats...well, when mortals moved after it was clear he wished to sit in a prime spot.

Somehow, he never had a problem in crowds. A seven foot tall Japanese Inu youkai rarely did, even dressed in western attire. Jaken dusted off the bench and the Lord of the Inu sat with a contented smile. He adored sporting events, especially ones like this. Dressed in khakis and a soft denim shirt, hair tied back, Lord Inutaisho beamed when he watched the teams readying.

"Fetch drinks, Jaken...and I believe I will have a snack. My son?" His son well, he looked glum. In jeans and a t-shirt, ballcap on, he'd wanted to be discrete, damn it! Be nice to her, show her he wasn't a complete jerk. He sighed, holding the flowers he'd picked up for her from a vending machine they'd passed. But, being discrete with the old man-didn't happen.

"Sure," Inuyasha grumbled as the imp bustled off.

"Now now, my pup. You were correct, she deserves support. It is good you chose to come. And," his eyes were amused, "I love a good contest of skill. The wind should not be too much of a factor, I think." He leaned back and settled in to enjoy the match after he sent Myouga to her with his best wishes.

Dressed in the green hakama and white top of her school colors with a leather chest piece, Kagome smiled at her teammates. Today was an important competition, her first with the team, and she felt ready. Then she felt an insect bite. She smacked it.

"Ow! Have you no mercy for a poor flea?" Myouga asked with a whimper. She stared down at the ground and knelt, staring at...oh...why??

"Oh, goody! What are you doing here?" she whispered, glaring. It was the silly flea she'd seen a time or two. Myouga, one of Lord Inutaisho's servants.

Then her eyes went to the stands.

Oh, no. Oh...no!

"I...was sent by my master to wish you good luck and tell you that we're sure you will bring credit to the House. Lord Inutaisho is quite a fan of all forms of sport, particularly combative ones," he managed. She paled.

Author's notes- A few small notes! One, vending machines are used all over Japan for many things, like flowers, if anyone was wondering. There's an ep in the anime, I think it's called 'Tsubaki's evil spell', where Kagome has a vision of an archery team in her time, hence the team in the story. And yes, the title is in honor of the song "lonely days" by the BeeGees. I have no shame in it! : ) Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	9. Rebellions

Chapter 9-Rebellions

Inuyasha mine? No.

Kagome felt nauseous. Her mouth went dry. In her first competition, when she'd specifically asked her family not to come because she'd been so very nervous...now, she'd be shooting in front of people who'd watched archery for centuries and was expected to do well, to bring credit to them.

No pressure.

Keiko, her teammate and Captain, nudged her.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" she asked, all business as usual before a match.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," she smiled shyly.

But Kagome badly fumbled her first shot.

They won in the end...but it was close. Inuyasha and Inutaisho both applauded, and the lesser youkai with them cheered. When she accepted the congratulations of her teammates and was cheering for Keiko...she saw the crowd parting and a white ponytail approaching. But Hojo had been there as well. Hojo was in fact coming over. He hadn't asked her out again, accepting she was engaged, but he had indicated he'd like to be friends. That was something she was having a hard time with thanks to Sango's concerns about her 'virtue' and how poorly her betrothed would take it.

"Great job, Kagome! You pulled it out!" the guy called to her with a smile.

"Thanks, Houjo! Keiko deserves most of the credit. She was unbelievable," she told him with a nervous grin. 'Please don't make a scene...' Kagome kept thinking.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the sight of the peasant.

"Well done, young Lady. Very well done! Perhaps a bit nervous in the opening round, but you recovered excellently," Inutaisho boomed, looking delighted as he approached.

"Thank you, my Lord," Kagome bowed, and saw Inuyasha sniffing suspiciously.

"Not bad," Inuyasha allowed as he handed her the flowers, eyes locked on the boy.

"Er...thank you," she answered, holding them carefully and actually smiling for a moment. It was kind of them to come, even if she would've preferred to not have the pressure, and the flowers were pretty. Probably Lord Inutaisho's idea. But she blinked as Inuyasha took her equipment bag and slung it over one shoulder possessively. As if he was laying claim to her things, and to her.

Hojo had paled slightly at the sight of the hanyou, considering their last encounter. Even so, the boy-oh no- he went to introduce himself to Lord Inutaisho, of all people.

"Hello! My name is Houjo Akiro, a pleasure to meet you, sir. You're friends of Kagome's as well? And...her fiance," he added a touch nervously.

"I could've sworn I told you to stay away from her, mortal." A low growl.

"We are her family, young man," Inutaisho took in the exchange with interest. Either the boy had nerves of steel, or possibly was deranged to ignore such a challenge. He frowned at his son, who subsided. But he kept looking at Kagome with hard eyes and suspicions dancing along his mind.

"Houjo is a just friend of mine. I'm allowed to have friends, I thought, Lord Inuyasha," Kagome said tightly, still smiling...or rather baring her teeth. Inutaisho lifted an eyebrow.

"Friends, are you?" her betrothed gritted.

"This is my future father in law, Lord Inutaisho, and you've met Lord Inuyasha. Uh...you...came, my Lords, um...how kind."

"We merely came to support you, young Lady," Inutaisho noted, approval in his tone as he regarded his future daughter.

"We shall look forward to attending all of your matches, actually. I was very pleased to hear of your decision to join the team. A very proper and suitable activity for a young lady such as yourself, good training as well." At that expression of approval, Kagome realized she'd brought this one on herself.

A mere mention of her doing anything...and he was there. She smiled anyway-even as she was prevented from attending the victory party because she would be expected to attend to them, and she knew it. Sango was already standing not three feet away as the crowd cleared out, and Kagome was surrounded again. She waved at Keiko and the others as they left. They waved back, saying they'd see her at practice. But she could tell already that would be it. Practice and matches. No way her keeper or the Inu would permit anything else.

So much for making a fresh start socially...or maybe being a little less lonely.

When Lord Inutaisho found out her family hadn't attended, well, there was nothing to do but give her and Sango a ride home. Inuyasha was thinking things had gone well overall, even if he hadn't gotten to talk to her. Until he caught her glaring at him.

'I won't forget this,' she mouthed before getting out and thanking his Father warmly, and he looked bewildered. What the hell was she mad about now? He'd come to her baka match!

And so it went.

Over the next year, the dance continued. They met at the presentations, at her matches, wrote cool, formal letters...and that was about it. Inuyasha grew increasingly more depressed, as she just sort of...accepted it. Neither were happy, but it was how it would be. They tried to make the best of it.

Then Kagome turned seventeen.

Kagome picked up a framed photo on her desk, of a grim, kimono clad hanyou, and frowned at it. Overprotective, stiff necked, puppy eared-cute puppy ears...she'd give him that. Setting it down and frowning, she picked up the packet of her latest school pictures. Kagome shrugged to herself and sorted them neatly. One large to Lord Inutaisho. One large and a wallet size to Inuyasha, that he probably stuffed into a drawer. That took care of her compacted requirements. One medium to her Aunt, and a few others to her various relatives. She took the ones for the Inu and slipped them into the envelope and put them aside, enclosed with the customary notes that she'd written yesterday. For the last week, she'd been very careful to behave as normal, because she was sneaking out tonight to a party. No guard, no crazy baka. Just getting the heck out for awhile, having some fun. A glance around...she'd have to be careful getting out.

"Take that, Lord Inubaka," Kagome muttered at the photo.

"Shit," Inuyasha wanted to kick himself as he fumbled with tape. He was dreading tonight...because he was going to have to do something dangerous. Well, not so much dangerous-if he was careful.

Last month, he'd broken his eyeglasses. Not intentionally. But he'd had a bit of a problem last month at dawn.

Damned Kouga and his baka half-brother!

His brother's old buddy had been visiting and elected to come see him, the son of a diseased bitch! Sesshomaru and the wolf had been up all night drinking...and Kouga had taken it into his head to get Inuyasha for breakfast! So, when the wolf had come pounding on his door, and ripped it open in a drunken fit of good cheer-Inuyasha had yanked them off and hidden like a pup under his bed, thanking anything he could think of he had a western style one he could hide under. It had been a near thing, dawn changed him as he lay there trembling. One hand had clenched...and his hanyou strength had done the rest as Sesshomaru reeled in, dimly recalling what night it was.

"Ko-kouga...shouldn't be in here," Sesshomaru had muttered, peering around from the door with bloodshot eyes. Drunken bastard.

"Get the fuck out!!" Inuyasha had bellowed, growling as he, now safely changed, chased the drunks out. Kouga had muttered about smelling some mortal...and they'd managed to hush him, saying kami knew what. Panic made him largely forget what he'd said.

Then he'd decked Sesshomaru...and Rin had made him sleep on the couch for a week when she'd seen the mess he and Kouga were. Not to mention what they'd done to the game room in the family quarters she'd recently had redecorated. Small comfort now.

"Have to do," he muttered, taping the frames as best as he could. Inuyasha would have to get a new pair...maybe two. Have a back-up again, these had been his last pair. And in all honesty, he needed them. Which pissed him off. If only he'd used the jewel...hadn't been tricked by a mortal...

Getting a new pair meant sneaking out of the grounds, going to an Optometrist as a mortal, getting new glasses at a one hour place and coming back without being caught by any spies or enemies. The hanyou made sure he had enough cash, and reached for another puzzle box hidden in a chest. Part of the old man's clever idea for keeping this a secret.

His wallet for one Musashi Atsuo, mortal. If he had to leave the grounds as a mortal, he carried a completely different set of ID, with nothing that would connect him to Inuyasha. He went alone, if any youkai known to work for the family with him, well, that would bring attention. There were too many enemies who'd gladly give just about anything to know his night of weakness. Scary as he found it, it was safest. He had been on his last pair.

But Inuyasha was still kicking his half-brother's ass again later. He waited, transformed...and changed clothes, tucking the damned beads under his shirt. Slipping on the taped up frames gingerly, he just hoped they'd stay together long enough for him to drive into the city and get to the place.

Kagome waited until after dinner, and said she was spending the evening studying for a test. Heading upstairs, she opened her books and did study for a bit. Then, when she figured it had been long enough, she locked her door quietly and changed clothes. Waiting, she finally opened her window and climbed down, wincing as she landed hard after dropping to the ground. Mom wouldn't care if she went...but Sango would have to go with her, and for once, she wasn't doing it. Keiko had said her parents would be gone for the weekend, and bringing Sango would mean bringing supervision.

That-had been something mentioned as...a bad idea. Yuka and Eri were going too, most of her teammates, half the school really. So, she was going! Creeping along the edge of the courtyard-she got out to the street and started walking to Keiko's. The only problem was she'd never been there before.

"Better? Or worse?" the Optometrist asked, as lenses were flipped.

"Better," Inuyasha replied. More flips.

"One or two?"

"No real difference."

"Alright." Notes were made, and the machine pulled away.

"Well?"

"There we go." After a bit, he was handed a slip of paper with his lens prescription on it. "Go ahead and take that outside and you can pick out your frames."

"Thank you, doctor," Inuyasha got up and headed out to the front after a brief detour at the desk to see to his bill for the exam.

Scowling at the various frames, he kept glancing nervously at the windows outside. This had been much easier when you got a pair of plain frames and that was the end of it! But no, not good enough for mortals to able to see...he found a pair that fit alright, and told the saleswoman he wanted two pairs, same frames and style. No, no tint, no extras, no-alright, he'd take the coatings. He did like the thinner, plastic lenses though, lighter and more durable than glass. Sitting down to wait, he peered around awkwardly. Inuyasha hated this, that he, a powerful Lord, had to endure these things, this weakness...thanks, Mother.

Kagome was lost. Darn it. She hugged her arms, it was a bit chilly to her. But getting her coat hadn't been possible. She checked her invite with a frown, and then the street signs. No...it should be around here. Getting nervous, she sighed to herself. The truth was that she missed Sango. It was comforting not to have to worry about things with an armored bodyguard by her side.

Blurriness-turned to clear vision. He tried on both pairs, and yes, they were fine. Paying for them, Inuyasha walked outside holding a bag with his spares and the case for the ones he was wearing. He was planning on heading to his car quickly. But he was trying to get used to the odd sensation of having things look slightly off with his new prescription. He ended up almost walking right into a girl passing by on the sidewalk, shoulders hunched, not noticing him. Walking alone.

Author's notes-Hope you like it! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	10. Dinner and a fright

Chapter 10-Dinner and a Fright

Inuyasha isn't mine.

His jaw dropped. No irresistible scent. No sudden, tongue tying, deep seated need to be near her. No bond. He ought to have caught her scent inside and felt the compulsion of his mate's presence...and hadn't.

Kagome, to his mortal senses was just another girl! A girl all alone, no guard...and reading a pink piece of paper and looking worried as she passed him. Where was that Sango? He couldn't help himself. Inuyasha walked closer, sniffing. Nope. Not so much as a twitch! No perfect scent! Then she turned, catching him looking. Alright, staring.

"Uh..." she began, surprised at the strange young man with thick glasses looking hardly older than she did standing there and staring with the oddest expression. Which cleared as he smiled with embarrassment.

"Sorry! I-um, sorry," he said nervously, looking away, and damn it-blushing! He paused, too scared to say or do anything, until she frowned.

"Um...excuse me! Are you from around here, sir? I'm lost," Kagome explained, and he blinked. She...didn't recognize him. Damn. 'A fresh start.' Rin had laughed, but damned if this wasn't one!

"I-guess I could try and help since you seem to need it. Where are you going?" he asked. Lost though...not good. Had something happened? Had she been told to flee by her guard? How the hell was he to protect her like this? Damn it!

"Oh, to a party," she showed him the invitation and pointed to the address-and his eyes widened slightly.

His seventeen year old betrothed wasn't going to some party at a girl's house when it clearly said there would be no parents! No no no. Drinking, probably, Kami knew what else! Out alone? With no chaperone to see to it her virtue and good name were properly safeguarded at this party, much less that she was protected from youkai? Hell no! Clearly, the little wench was out alone on purpose! What the fuck was that incompetent tajiya up to? Her job was to oversee Kagome and protect her! Some guard, if a mere human could slip past her. Inuyasha knew what street it was...she was three blocks away.

"Um...no. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Thanks anyway," Kagome sighed. All the trouble she was having, and her feet hurt from walking in new shoes...she might as well go home! Seeing her wince and shift her feet, he thought desperately. Inuyasha could no more leave her here than he could fly. Bond active or not, it would be dishonorable not to see to her-she'd probably get into terrible trouble otherwise. Damned mortals, always trouble. At least the beads were tucked under his shirt.

"Eh...uh...what's your name? I feel bad, a pretty girl out alone, lost, um..." Inuyasha managed, and she had to smile shyly at the guy.

"Higurashi Kagome. Thank you. Um, I-I'm seeing someone though, I should be going," she smiled regretfully.

He was a bit nonplussed. On one hand, she properly noted she was already spoken for, on the other, he had to get her home. And telling her who he really was? Out of the question. Inuyasha knew better then that, he doubted she'd believe him, or that this was an accidental encounter. He was too scared to do it in any case. So...Wait...his brain, he discovered with surprise, wasn't shutting down around her for once.

"Well, that's alright. Ah..." he adjusted his glasses, "my name is...Musashi Atsuo." A bow. She frowned. He looked almost familiar. He also sounded exactly like Lord Inubaka.

"Do I know you...?" she asked. This thin, nervous guy was about as human as anyone got though.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. It's just-no offense, but you sound like someone I know."

"None taken. I've just come here to get new glasses," he lifted the bag, and she nodded. Curious, she hesitated.

"You're sure we've never met?" Kagome pressed, and he grinned to cover his discomfort.

"I'd think I'd remember meeting someone like you," he answered. She blushed a bit. "You said you were lost, eh, may I help you home, perhaps?"

"Call me Kagome, please? I-I can get a bus or walk, I wouldn't like to impose." Damn. She was as polite to someone she didn't even know as she was to anyone else. Except him.

"Kagome, then. It would be a pleasure to help. No trouble at all. I was-just going to get something to eat and then home, so it's no problem," he offered again.

"Well..." a hesitation, "I don't get in cars with strange guys. Sorry," Kagome explained, she'd tried polite, so she'd say it right out. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Sensible. But a problem.

"There's a cafe over there. How about something to eat? No pressure, if not, I'll understand," he asked desperately.

"Um..." it was well-lit, he seemed nice enough..."alright."

That hadn't been too hard, he decided. Their first actual date, he supposed. More than a bit nervous at being out and about tonight, much less with Kagome to look after now, he took her elbow as they crossed the street and ushered her inside.

Kagome was charmed. Atsuo opened doors, bowed her in, held chairs, and acted like a total gentleman except for some rough language. Plus, he'd insisted on paying for their meal, saying a lovely lady should not ever have to pay her way. Who said courteous behavior was dead these days? It wasn't-not for a hanyou raised by a deeply honorable youkai. Until he smelled her...he had to practically beat women off with a stick, and not just because of his position as a Lord of the Inu.

"So, um...tell me about yourself..." Kagome asked, startled by the attention and courtesy.

"Me?" he gulped.

Such lies were spun. Inuyasha knew this was dishonest, beneath him...but he was desperate, damn it! He wasn't blowing a once in a lifetime chance! And he had to admit-she was a nicer seeming person as they talked. Utterly intrigued, he listened in return. He seemed to hang on every word she said, genuinely interested. It wasn't like she would ever see him again, after all. Kagome hadn't realized how much she wanted to just talk to someone normal...and she found him rather easy to talk to.

Except when the topic of who she was seeing came up. She winced, explaining she was engaged.

"I know, no ring," a shrug as she held her left hand out, "but I am. A month after I graduate High School, I'm hitched, it's an arranged match." Rarer these days, but they still happened...

No ring? Oh...mortal women wore them now, a silly custom imported from the West. Only mortals were dumb enough to need a visible marker for prospective mates, his own scent mark on her, renewed periodically, was sufficient for any youkai to know who she belonged to. A much better system.

"So. Looking forward to the wedding?" he asked, poking about the subject.

"Um...no," she sighed. He winced at the admission. "I have to marry him, Atsuo. It's not like I want to or anything, the baka! But I have to." His face fell, he had a terrible feeling...

"Why do it then?" his tone changed, and Kagome blinked at the force in his voice, then sighed.

"Just-because I have to. And well...he's a jerk. He's a stiff necked, overbearing, mortal-hating, obnoxious jerk, and he'd be exactly the same if he was all human or youkai. Trust me, Atsuo. I can't stand him. But...well, let me start at the beginning. He's a hanyou, that's half human, right? Well, when I was fifteen I was helping my Grandpa with some things, and the next thing I knew..." The more he listened, the more depressed he got.

Crap. Kagome really did see it as an unpleasant duty. She hated the rules and customs. Worst of all...she apparently blamed him for several things he hadn't actually done, like the binder, or Miroku's behavior, or setting Sango on her. When he'd gone to her Archery matches, he'd wondered why she'd been angry, and now knew she'd done it to get away from him. Crap. Here he was warming to her, starting to like her besides the scent, and she hated his guts. Kagome resented his interference in her perfectly normal, satisfactory life. That was what she said, anyways. Rin was right. She'd had to change everything, and didn't see a bit of value in the changes.

If he dropped dead tomorrow, she'd probably throw a party.

But when they went out to the car, having insisted he couldn't allow a young lady to travel alone, and Kagome deciding it was safe enough...she hesitated and suddenly pulled him into a photo booth.

"Hey!"

"I want to remember this," she grinned wistfully, and dropped change into the slot. Four snaps as he looked a bit shell-shocked, smiling slightly with concealed horror as she beamed and snuggled close to get into the frame with him. She then tore it in half and gave him two.

Inuyasha accepted them with wide eyes, absently noting the glare reduction coating the saleswoman had pressed on him worked on the lenses. If the old man ever saw these...he was dead. Then he'd have Sesshomaru use Tenseiga, and do it again. But he tucked them into his wallet nonetheless, wryly amused. Kagome's photo was now in both of his wallets. He always kept her picture with him. If he couldn't yet have her, he could look at her image and worry over things.

Not that she cared. Because he was just 'Lord Inubaka' to the little wench. That nickname nearly killed him.

When he dropped her off at the Shrine gates, opening the door of the compact he'd chosen to look less conspicuous...she'd smiled.

"I had a nice time. Thank you so much for dinner and for bringing me home, Atsuo," Kagome said warmly. It was true. Inuyasha wasn't aware of the fact that he was much milder as a mortal. He didn't, for some reason, socialize as one usually. Not to mention that what he considered to be proper manners to an engaged woman under his protection would charm her. Even if he was the one engaged to her, er...sort of.

"My pleasure. Uh, could I call you, perhaps? As friends?" he asked. Kagome's mouth worked.

"Well...that probably wouldn't be a good idea. My fiance..."

"Oh." He looked so disappointed, and he seemed like a really nice guy. Impulsively, she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He turned at the last moment, and she got lips instead. Blushing, she pulled back quickly and grinned. Her first kiss. Gotten with no baka insisting it was his right or something! Kagome had kissed someone else, someone-she wanted to kiss. The grin widened.

"Thank you, Atsuo, I'll never forget you," she said before she dashed off. Inuyasha just stared after her before he got back into the car and drove home.

"Kagome! You what??" Sango was furious as she helped Kagome inside and then heard what happened. The young miko looked embarrassed, having been caught just past the trees by her bodyguard. She'd only discovered her charge was gone a few moments before Kagome got back, fondly having believed her to be studying for the three hours she'd been gone.

"Please, don't be angry! I just wanted one night of being normal. Is that so bad?"

"Yes! Kagome," Sango tried to remain calm. "You aren't normal. You know that. You aren't even finished training. What if the Inu find out about this boy? Or a Panther had caught you? Do you have any idea of what they'd have done to that boy to get you, or what your fiance would do to him?"

"Do...? I know he threatened Hojo, but he'd have just hit him, probably."

"No," a head shake. "He challenged him to a duel from the sound of it. Youkai don't think of a fistfight, Kagome, they think of killing opponents. He'd probably have ripped that Hojo's throat out as a rival suitor. I thought you understood that. Surely you really read those scrolls they keep giving you?" Sango looked disturbed as Kagome gasped.

"Kill...but..." she shivered.

"Go shower, right now. Scrub. We'll make sure to launder those clothes right away, and then we're going to have a talk," she ordered, and the miko complied, soon sitting on her bed and looking worried.

Kagome was able to convince Sango to let her little trip go, after promising never, ever, to do it again. She managed to hide her photos too. Kagome had had her first and last real date-and her first kiss...and gotten away with it.

It was worth the lecture.

Author's notes- Ah, poor Kagome. Poor Inuyasha as well. This story's nearly done, actually. I've elected to split it into two parts. The legal drinking age in Japan is 20, by the way. Thanks for reading!- Namiyo


	11. Deals Daring and Regret

Chapter 11 Deals, Daring and Regret

Rumiko Takahashi and her designees own Inuyasha and company, not me, and I think you all know that.

Inuyasha parked in the Keep's garage, tucking the compact deftly between the sportscars that were his usual mode of transport...and got out with a grin. He'd just have to scrub the car's interior first thing in the morning to make sure no one noticed Kagome's scent on it. Too much risk of someone in the staff seeing him if he did it now. He'd pushed his luck enough tonight.

"So, Lady Kagome is well?" Sesshomaru. Leaning against another car, smirking as he sniffed ostentatiously. Busted. Her scent was on him, damn it. Inuyasha was pulled along when he got out, and helped to sneak into his own apartments.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"You are aware of our Lord Father's orders on these occasions. You are to return to the Keep promptly and conceal yourself, baka pup. Although I was certain you would seize the opportunity to again see the female or do something equally foolish," Sesshomaru noted, unamused as he got the hanyou inside and away from prying eyes, sliding the door shut.

Inuyasha squirmed under the cool, appraising stare.

"Don't you ever get tired of-" he started, and a hard laugh cut him off.

"Being right? Of course not, pup...or is it human? How was your-evening?" Sesshomaru commented gravely. He sat without asking permission on his brother's black leather couch, stretching his legs and crossing his ankles elegantly.

"No...look, it's none of your...damn it," he tried. This was met by an inquiring expression. The hanyou admitted it all.

"Hm," Sesshomaru rose.

"Going to tell the old man, Sesshomaru? I'm two hundred years old, if I want to see her, or talk to her, or go out-I will!"

"Agreed." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"What...?"

"I believe you heard me, even with mortal ears. I recall you have assisted me often with Rin, in protecting her. Therefore, I shall return the favor. With one provision. You will cease sneaking out for," another sniff, "meals with her. Father. He would not approve. You used up his patience on such matters. As you did not tell her who you are, and have shown some small amount of sense, I will permit you to keep this private. I shall also see to it no one has a chance to smell her on the car."

"Damn," Inuyasha shook his head. With little choice-he agreed.

"Excellent," Sesshomaru rose, and paused, hand on the door. "I wish you success. Rin...has grown fond of the idea of another female in the family." With that, he left. Inuyasha sat, smiling to himself. He could still feel her lips. He had kissed her, and seen that lovely smile.

When he finally got some sleep after transforming for another month, though, he dreamt of her.

Not in the good way.

There was a man holding Kagome, kissing his scentbonded...rage filled him...then he turned-and it was him. The human him, smirking behind his spectacles and holding her close.

"She hates you! It's me she wants, and you know it. Just like last time."

"He's right, you know. I'll never love you! Once I know when I can take you, well, we've been there before, haven't we?" Kagome told him, snuggled up to the human. She pointed.

And Kikyou was holding an arrow trained on him again, with no Father to save him. It was released, sliding through his flesh-Tetsusaiga dropped from his hand and shattered on the ground as his sight faded, something horrible rose...something that he never quite knew what it was, only that it was terrible...

His eyes flicked open in terror as he woke up in a cold sweat. The first in a series of recurring nightmares.

Two weeks later, the Shrine's gift shop number rang. Kagome answered.

"Kagome?"

"Uh...Lord Inuyasha?" the feminine voice on the other end sounded sharp as Kagome tried to decide if the command word would work on the phone.

"No! Atsuo. Do you remember me?" Inuyasha said quickly, speaking into the new cell he'd bought.

"Atsuo...? You called me? I asked you not to," her voice became softer as she spoke quickly.

"Well, the Shrine's in the book. I thought, I thought you might change your mind. Let me give you my number, think about it. I'd like to just, well, talk to you once in a while."

"Oh. Um...Yes, I believe we have those in stock. Let me check," Kagome said suddenly, and he held the phone out and looked at it in confusion. "Sorry, someone came by. Look...it's not a good idea. Maybe..." she sounded worried. He gave her the brand new cell's number, and smiled to himself sadly. Having to lie to her shamed him, but he had to talk to her. If he did-perhaps the dreams would stop.

It took a week for her to call back.

But their little chats caused their own problems. Kagome's letters no longer said everything she was up to. He knew it. She was keeping 'Atsuo' a secret, just as he had to hide his calls to her. When they met on the presentation days, he still couldn't talk to her face to face when all he could smell was his scentbonded mate. The dreams didn't stop. And what she said on the phone...

"I wish we could meet again, are you sure you're busy next week? Maybe we could go do something-" he was glancing at a lunar phase calendar as he spoke, maybe he could again spend time with her...

"Oh, I wish we could, but, uh...classwork's really piled up," she didn't dare try and see him again. Kagome had promised Sango, not to mention the very real danger of something coming after her.

"Yeah. Classwork," he was disappointed, willing to risk it-but did like the fact that she was showing faithfulness to him in refusing to see, well, him. Quite conflicting.

"I'm so sorry. Atsuo, I wish I'd met you, um...I-I have to go," she hung up. Inuyasha was starting to worry. She was warm, caring...and he was starting to think-attracted to him! But not him!

Two months until the wedding.

"Damn, I'm glad you called, Kagome!" the tired, gruff voice on the phone made Kagome grin as she sat in the living room holding the phone. Sango was out checking the property again and her family was out, so she had a bit of time. She knew she shouldn't, but he was so easy to talk to, had been so kind and attentive. Kagome felt like she could tell Atsuo anything, even if at times he didn't seem to get some of her comments.

"I'm glad too, Atsuo," Kagome laughed softly. She hadn't seen him since the first and last time, he kept saying he was busy and she did too. Probably just as well. In two months, she'd be eighteen and married off. She'd been fitted for her wedding kimono again today...and the resulting depression had made her feet drag. So she'd decided to call her, well, sort of secret boyfriend. A glance at the television as she sat.

The news report.

"Today, local residents were treated to an appalling sight. A sealed youkai, one Ryuukotsuie, was released by alleged Panther Tribe members disguised as construction workers. The dragon then promptly slew several innocent bystanders and caused chaos at rush hour. The situation was not contained until the arrival of members of the youkai Inu Clan, who worked with rapid response teams to contain the dangerous dragon..."

The footage made her hands shake. Gore, explosions...the bodies...Lord Inutaisho using the Souunga. Inuyasha, bloody, battered, eyes hard and with red claws...a casual, effortless gesture...the youkai went flying in a spray of blood. He closed his hand, and released-something at the remaining Panthers...yelled something that made her turn cold.

Hijinkessou. Blades of Blood.

Kagome dropped the phone. That was blood...he hated mortals...was so insanely jealous. Sango said he'd have killed Houjo...and she'd kissed Atsuo...he'd never believe that was all that had happened...

"Kagome? Hey, you there?" the thin voice on the other end...she picked up the receiver. Atsuo was such a nice guy. An innocent mortal. He'd nearly killed Houjo for holding her hands, she couldn't let her-her-Atsuo to get hurt for her sake. No. She'd read those scrolls, and now she witnessed what they spoke of. Kagome realized that she was terrified.

"Don't call me again, Atsuo. I-can't talk to you anymore. P-please...? Stay away. I'm sorry...I wish things were different, but they aren't. Goodbye." With that-she hung up and slumped.

Inuyasha frowned at the phone he was holding, wondering. He was still in his firerat work clothes from fighting Ryuukotsuie...actually, clearing out Panthers and watching the old man's back earlier. Another sneaky trap to try and get at them. He'd been thrilled she'd called because he'd still been keyed up from the battle. His mate's calm, soothing way was just what he needed right then.

Rising, he closed the phone, set it to recharge and went to take a shower. The self-made cuts to his palm he used to create the Hijinkessou had healed already. He still had Panther blood and his own under his claws though, thinking nothing of it. Or of the fact that the media had been there today and filmed the battle...

The less said about Kagome's graduation from High School, the better. When everyone else was focusing on exams, and readying for college or careers...she was working on the wedding from hell. The seating chart for the reception alone required consultation with over a dozen people! Folding the paper cranes, readying the gifts for the bridal party, picking out flowers...it was a nightmare. But it was happening, it was real. And soon, she'd be married off to the Lord Inubaka, and his Clan of sword wielding psychos. Marvelous.

And soon-would be the visits.

Author's notes- Ahhh. Good things! Ok, a few notes. Hijinkessou is the Japanese for Inuyasha's 'Blades of Blood' attack. I usually use the Japanese, rather than the English translations. Thanks to Ear-tweak for their attack glossaries! I didn't go into her graduation much because I couldn't really find much on how High Schools do that in Japan, and I didn't want to fake it. The origami cranes the Higurashi are folding are a traditional aspect of a Shinto marriage, symbolizing good luck. The whole bride's family does it as there are usually about a thousand of them to fold. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	12. Family Bonding

Chapter 12 Family Bonding

No, I don't own Inuyasha.

"This is stupid!" Inuyasha growled, tossing another shirt into his suitcase.

"Not at all, my Lord. It is custom-and a good one," Myouga offered, a small bundle around his neck. He sighed as he looked up at his master from his post perched on the top of the open crimson nylon suitcase.

Two weeks until the wedding...and time for a youkai custom he'd rather have forgone. The visits. In the old days, when folk like himself were more combative among themselves and with humans, the loss of a warrior to another Clan or Tribe could be a difficult one. So, it was custom for the soon to be joined couple to each spend time at the other's family holding before the wedding. Often this led to closer ties, eased the loss by offering assistance or service during the transition, and also allowed the couple to learn to work with their new kin by mating. At least it wasn't for as long as those arrangements could be in the past. Then it could be months or even years...

However, this was the modern era. Inuyasha saw no damned need for it. Like he wanted to be stuck staying with mere humans for a week at a damned Shrine! But the old man had put it in the compact, and so it would be. She'd be here, and he'd be at her home for the next week. Each with...a chaperone. His was Myouga. Sango was to serve that purpose for Kagome. In both cases, it was to ensure things went well-that the parties were well treated.

Inuyasha didn't look forward to it. Zipping his suitcase closed, he picked Tetsusaiga up, wrapped it deftly in a cloth for travel and slung it over his shoulder. Giving his room the once over, he nodded to himself before picking up his cap and walking out, bags in hand.

A servant loaded his bags into his beloved convertible as he bowed to his Father. It was acknowledged and the Lord nodded.

"You have everything, my son?"

"Yeah," he answered with a nod, and his Father smiled.

"Very good. Credit cards? Tetsusaiga? The gifts for her family?" he prodded, and the hanyou wanted to throw up his hands. What, he wasn't trusted to know what to take with him? It was only a week, for fuck's sake! Every time he went somewhere for a few days...but then, he did the same to Sesshomaru, and both put up with it. One of the things the brothers agreed on was they both adored their powerful, awe-inspiring Father. Who was deeply devoted to his children, and still considered his sons pups.

"No, I thought I'd go empty handed and wing it, old man," he was enfolded into a fond hug. Inuyasha made a face and rolled his eyes as his hair was ruffled by a clawed hand.

"Ah, my youngest, all grown up and going to visit his mate's people. I wish your Mother could see it," Inutaisho told him with a proud smile. Inuyasha smiled tightly, and was released.

"Eh, I'll be back." They grinned at each other. That meant 'I'll miss you too' and they knew it.

"See you do not embarrass the family," Sesshomaru said gravely with just a hint of a smile.

"See you don't get soft while I'm gone, it'll make it no fun taking you down in the practice ring when I get back." Two clawed hands clasped.

"Tell them hello from us! Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll look after Kagome myself," Rin told him, and he smiled at his sister by marriage as she hugged him.

"Come on, Myouga." The flea jumped onto him as he climbed into his car, started it and pulled out. Figure with traffic this time of day into the city...he'd be there in around thirty minutes. Cranking up the radio, he headed down the road.

Kagome packed her bag, and looked around nervously. A week surrounded by Inu and their weird allies...at least Sango would be with her. It was a measure of how much things had changed for her in three years that a youkai slayer was her touchstone of normalcy. She picked up her suitcase and walked downstairs to the car. Having failed her driving tests miserably, Sango would be taking them to the Keep.

"Don't worry, dear. Do you have everything? The gift for Lord Inutaisho and the ones for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin?" her mother asked with a smile. Her little girl was growing up...soon she'd be wed.

"Yes, mom. I've got everything," Kagome replied with a dutiful sigh.

"We should go, they'll be waiting," Sango commented, getting as warm a farewell as Kagome. Hugs were exchanged and the pair got into the rental car, heading out.

Sure enough, exactly one half-hour later, Souta heard...grandpa music. At least, it sounded like old folks tunes. Classical. A Bach Fugue, to be exact. A red sportscar pulled up and parked next to the family station wagon on the gravel near the Shrinekeepers home.

"He's here!" a yell as the casually dressed youkai climbed out, took a deep breath, and looked at the tidy home again. Clean, well kept, on the Shrine grounds. Not a bad place for mortals, he supposed, going to the trunk and pulling out a suitcase and a duffle. The entire family came out to greet him, and he bowed. Formal welcomes were exchanged, gifts offered and taken, and Kagome's mother smiled warmly at the hanyou.

"Welcome, Lord Inuyasha. Come inside," Kagome's mother smiled, and the hanyou smiled back. She, at least, seemed kind. Plus...never anger your future mother in law. Myouga greeted them, and Mrs. Higurashi winced. A flea in her clean home. Ah well.

"Er...just Inuyasha, please, Lady," he answered, as Souta drooled over the car.

"That's a cool car! Let me take a bag for you," Souta asked, as the kid admired-without touching-the classic car. The hanyou approved of that. The boy had been too young to attend most of the presentations...but seemed to not be grabby. His future brother by marriage.

"Thanks, Souta," he offered the duffle, keeping the heavier case, and the boy shouldered it with a grin.

As Inuyasha arrived at the Shrine, the gates opened in the walls that surrounded the Keep grounds.

The guard rose to attention as the car passed him. Soon it pulled up to the main Keep past manicured lawns and gardens, and the two women climbed out. Sure enough, the family was waiting for them. Kagome saw a familiar and annoying Imp scuttle forward to fetch their bags. Jaken.

"Welcome, my dear child. Honored tajiya," Inutaisho smiled at them, fangs flashing, and Sesshomaru offered grave, calm greetings as they bowed and his future sister in law offered her gifts. Rin, however, beamed at them excitedly. For once, she wasn't constrained by boring custom around her new sister! Catching his mate's delight...Sesshomaru was amused.

"Thank you, Lord Inutaisho. Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin," Kagome answered nervously.

"Oh, yes! Welcome!! Just Rin, dear. I'm so happy to see you, Kagome! Sango too, we'll have a lovely time. Jaken, fetch their bags please!" Rin called, taking charge as the Lords hid smiles.

"Yes, my Lady," the imp replied dutifully, looking into the trunk with a sigh.

"You'll be staying in Kagome's room, of course, this way," Mrs. Higurashi ushered the hanyou up the stairs, pointing out what was where in the second floor he'd never visited during the Presentations. But really, he didn't need to be told where to go. Her scent-marvelous. Richly impressed into this...the door opened...very pink room. Pink bedspread, pink chair cushion...a horrible image of some pink and chintz nightmare that would be their future apartments hit the hanyou as he set his bag down, making his ears flatten for a moment.

Oh, no. Not happening! But, where were the things he'd given her? The fan, the hanging for her last birthday...they weren't up. Instead-ruffles. His rooms were much more tasteful. Elegant and stylish. And the bed was damned narrow. He liked to sprawl. The photo of him he'd sent her was on her desk though...like an afterthought. Damn it.

"I hope it's alright?"

"Yes, thanks," he nodded dutifully, and she patted his arm gently. Mrs. Higurashi hid a face when Myouga agreed it would do and jumped on her shoulder.

"Dinner's in an hour. We're having steak. If you need something, please say," she told him, leaving him to settle in, the flea asking about some of the furnishings and decor as they left.

Well, at least he liked steak, that was something. Putting his bags down, Inuyasha started to unpack. The first thing that came out of the duffle was a white puppy that was placed under the pillows. He slept with it next to him since the nightmares began.

Kagome was ushered with Sango into the family quarters, getting the ten cent tour on the way. All 'this is an example of...' and 'that was made by...' as they walked. Rin kept up a steady, cheerful stream of chatter, hands fluttering. The outside of the Keep was as it always had been, but the interior, at least here in the family quarters, had been extensively modernized. They'd passed guards as well who'd come to attention as they walked by...showing respect for the Ladies of the House.

"Here we are! These are Inuyasha's rooms, where you'll be staying, Kagome. Custom, you know, it's supposed to be to let each of you smell the other. But of course in your case, that's not applicable. Wasn't in mine either," Rin opened the sliding door, and Kagome wanted to wince.

Grey walls, deep, plush black carpet, a sitting room. A black leather couch and glass topped chrome tables and a few photos, and a pair of expensive recliners in front of a plasma screen television with a game system, various players, and a large collection of games. A huge selection of CD's and DVD's with gaps in the racks where he'd packed a few for the trip. Computer desk, dear sweet kami-track lights? It was an eighties nightmare. Crimson throw pillows and black curtains? Who decorated this place, Dracula? Old movie posters on the walls along with a few mementos. Kagome was already deciding on what would have to go when Rin opened the sliding bedroom door to the left of the room. The answer? Most of it. If she would be expected to live here, well, there would be changes! Lots of them.

"This is the bedroom, and the bath's through here," Rin was explaining, and Kagome followed. The sight of a huge bed made her blanch. It had a blackened chest at the foot, more of the horrible chrome...and more black and grey. Black wardrobe, black shelves with knickknacks, more posters. A sword rack was sitting empty against the wall. Her own luggage had already been deposited on a folding stand. Catching Kagome's dismayed expression, the human grinned.

"I know. Trust me, I know. Awful, isn't it? He hasn't redone it since...the mid eighties, I think. I look forward to the redecorating!" Rin asked, and the girl actually grinned back.

"I'm afraid so," Kagome admitted, and relaxed a bit more at the difference in the Lady from the serene, quiet woman she'd met before. Rin had always seemed warm though, warmer and less scary then the others.

"You'll have to keep the posters, as you know, but the rest-" a chuckle.

"Er...why? I mean, well, are they important?"

"Why? Well, he collects them."

"He does?"

"Yes. He didn't tell you?" Rin asked, surprised. What the heck was he telling this girl?

"Oh."

"Well. I'll leave you to freshen up, supper's served in an hour." A nod as she was left, and Rin showed Sango to the rooms next door. Amusingly enough, they were the ones Miroku used when he stayed over-as had dozens of his family before him.

Looking shyly around the bedroom, Kagome sighed. This was his bedroom. And in two weeks, it would be-hers. The thought made her nervous for a whole host of reasons. But she determinedly looked around. A custom frame on the wall of the bedroom held all of her school photos from the last three years, and it didn't look new. Oddly, the most recent wallet size was missing, and there was an empty slot in the matting that it would fit.

Then she saw a shelf with...uh oh. She'd forgotten to put the gifts out! Oh, no. But, where was the stuffed puppy? Everything else was on it. The cufflinks, the book, the tie pin, the little antique guardian Inu statue.

Puzzled, Kagome began to unpack. She'd expected him to have those things stuffed away out of sight. He must have put them and the photos out to make it look like he wanted to marry her, she decided.

An hour later, Inuyasha was sitting eating supper, and listening. A bit startled by the fact that he was enjoying it. Kagome's family was as nice as they'd seemed at the presentations. They also seemed to be taking having a youkai eating with them in stride. And Kagome's Mother was an excellent cook. It was a lot cozier then he expected, he'd give them that.

"So, you enjoy classical music, then?" Grandpa asked, eyeing the hanyou as they ate. A nod.

"Both Western and Eastern. I don't like most of the new stuff, the electronic instruments sound lousy and it's mostly noise to me." To someone with his hearing range, that is-sounds that were filtered out to a human's ear were quite audible.

"Hm, too true, my boy, too true. Now, I heard the Tokyo Symphony last year doing a Mozart retrospective, that's music! Not this garbage they peddle these days! Although it wasn't their best work, mind you."

"Keh. That was a pretty iffy performance. The brass section was late half the time, I don't know what that baka guest conductor was thinking!" Inuyasha scowled, and they were off. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta just looked at each other as the pair talked music. Sweet Kami. Grandpa had someone...agreeing with him. Scary.

Later, Kagome tucked into her supper. She was shyly sitting in the dining room used for family meals at Lord Inutaisho's right hand, across from Rin, with Sango beside her. Sesshomaru sat at the opposite end of the table as his heir. The cool, stylish peach and cream room was as elegant as the rest of the Keep, and she realized she was being watched by her formidable future Father in Law as he spoke of various matters, commanding the table effortlessly.

"Child, you are very quiet," Inutaisho noted, nodding to her as she looked down at her desert.

"Oh, well, dinner was lovely, my Lord. I guess I was just hungry," she replied, smiling at the Inu. It was, actually. One thing about this place-nothing less then the best was served at Inutaisho's table.

"I am pleased, I am sure the cooks will be as well. I understand Rin has shown you some of the Keep, more then you have the chance to see before. What do you think of the old hulk?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, it's so...big. I understand you had it built, my Lord, it's really impressive, but well...a little intimidating," she admitted, startled by his comment. He laughed. A rich, rumbling sound.

"Ah! Honesty. I like that. A relic, perhaps, but I'm fond of it. A good Keep should be intimidating, young miko, or else it quickly becomes a fallen Keep."

"Yes, my Lord," Kagome answered, actually smiling as her nervousness eased, and he was pleased to see it. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hand me the socket wrench, Souta," Inuyasha was leaning over the family station wagon the next day, frowning over the engine. He'd been fascinated by cars for years, and was fixing it for his future kin. Only thing to do, he reasoned, once it elected to die on them when she'd gone to run errands. He'd pushed it home-by himself, and told them he'd take care of it.

"Here you go," Souta was peering over the engine as he helped, passing over the tool. Grandpa knew nothing of cars, and this was fun. Guy stuff.

"Thanks. Now, we just tighten this."

"You are so cool. Where'd you learn how to fix a car?" Souta told him, and the hanyou was startled.

"Eh...you pick it up. Helps when you've been around them since they were invented. The old-Father and I work on them together. We restored my convertible a couple of years ago," he nodded to the car.

"Wow. Can you teach me?"

"Sure, I guess. It's not hard. We'll start now. Everyone ought to know at least the basics," he answered, actually grinning.

"Great!" Sure, he liked the world's most boring music, but he played video games, and could fix cars, had a sword, and had lifted a couch for Mom one-handed so she could vacuum under it. On the whole, Souta decided Inuyasha was very cool indeed.

The Keep boasted every comfort, and after her initial shyness, Kagome discovered she liked Rin. The woman was apparently detailed to look after her and Sango and she was spending a lot of time with them. She hardly saw Lord Inutaisho or Sesshomaru, and her miko classes were held in abeyance so she could have a bit of time off to get to know her future family. It felt like a luxury vacation.

She and Sango swam, played tennis, walked the gardens, and basically-goofed off. Rin actually had a job, she learned, which surprised her. She worked with the Tokyo Symphony as a member of it's Board, aside from serving as the Keep's Lady. A real working one, not a honorary position. Not to mention she was a classically trained pianist, occasionally giving Master classes in it.

"Not as exciting as what you'll be doing, Kagome, but I enjoy it," Rin had chuckled.

"Are you kidding? That's impressive! All I'm supposed to do is well...shoot at things."

"That's impressive too," Rin had countered, laughing.

Things were pretty normal, really, until the afternoon of the fifth day after she arrived...

Walking at the edge of the gardens, alone as it was quite safe-she froze. And rubbed her eyes.

Two massive, giant dogs were lying in the sun on the grass! Kagome dove behind a tree, unsure what to make of what she saw. One had bright striping and what looked like multiple tails, the other was smaller, pure white, and had markings much like Sesshomaru did on his face. Both were huge!

The Inu were taking the sun together, dozing as all dogs liked to do-in their natural forms.

"Hm," Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked gravely amused. "We do know you are there, miko," he said, and she peeked out, blushing. Kagome came out, feeling ridiculous. Both sniffed...no fear smell? Most pleasing. Only surprise and embarrassment.

"Come here, child," Inutaisho commanded mildly. She slowly approached across the grass, blinking.

"L-lord Inutaisho...? Lord Sesshomaru...? I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to bother you."

"Yes, you are correct in your guess. You are no bother, however," the larger one answered, looking her over. "You are unafraid. That is good. This is my true form, young one, and that of my eldest-if not your intended. It is good to stretch the limbs at times," Inutaisho told her. Inuyasha lacked this ability, a pity really. Nothing quite so comfortable as a good stretch and a roll on warm grass in one's proper form. He usually had to make do leaning against his Father's flank.

"Why should I be afraid?" Kagome asked, surprised. It was disturbing-but they wouldn't eat her or anything, she was sure of that.

"Indeed why! Excellent. Come, join us." She did, sitting shyly near them for a while in silence, feeling an urge to well-pet them, they looked so soft! As though sensing her wish, Inutaisho chuckled. "Few mortals would be willing to sit so, young miko."

"They are fools," Sesshomaru commented, looking at her. Most interesting.

"You-really are Inu. I guess that sounds silly, but it's much different seeing you like this. You look almost-um...well..."sShe trailed off.

"What?" that curious question was from Sesshomaru.

"Well, cuddly," she confessed, and the pair of Inu looked at each other. Cuddly?? A rich boom of laughter emerged from Lord Inutaisho, but Sesshomaru's ears flattened slightly in horror. He was not, by any stretch of the imagination, cuddly looking. Imposing, perhaps, awe-inspiring maybe. Not cuddly! At least...not to anyone but his mate, he'd supposed. Inutaisho, however, liked this mortal! Yes, he did. So like his lost Lady, fearless of him, of his people, refreshingly young and honest. Deciding, he acted.

"Charming child," he rose, stretched, and-she blinked and missed it. Suddenly, he was Lord Inutaisho again, as she knew him. "Come. I would show you something," he asked. Kagome took the offered arm shyly, and he patted her hand with a clawed one.

She was escorted to a pair of double doors that opened onto a long hallway. This was a gallery in the Keep, one lined with paintings and photos.

Spooky. Some of the photos were clearly old ones...it was odd to see all three Inu-dressed in military uniforms of over a century ago, and clothes that were old fashioned now, but modern then. They didn't look like costumes. They looked exactly the same except for the changing clothes...

"Russo-Japanese War," he answered her unspoken question at the military uniforms. Noting her interest, he walked with her and nodded to several, pointing out what they commemorated.

"That one now, that was taken, hm, that was the first skyscraper we financed. Sesshomaru was very proud of that," he chuckled at another, what looked like a recent one of them in what looked like a fishing boat, poles in hand, grinning. Even Sesshomaru had a smile.

"That one, my Lord?"

"Fishing trip to Florida," he explained.

"Oh," Kagome's eye was drawn to a silk painting of a dark-haired woman...oddly familiar...and a pale-haired Inu female flanked her. One of Rin was there, and another that made her stare. Her own photo, the most recent one, was on the wall by theirs.

"That was my Izayoi, and my first Lady, Michiko. All of the females of my House have their place here. Past, present...and future," Inutaisho smiled slightly. His dear mates-and his sons'.

"Then, those are of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mothers? They were very pretty, Lord," she offered, and the smile widened.

"Indeed they were, child. You remind me in many ways of my lost Izayoi."

"Lord Inutaisho, um...what happened to her? I shouldn't ask, but-" she was looking at the paintings.

"Ah," a long pause, "I lost her. She was betrothed to a human when we met. He-took it poorly when she chose to remain by my side, as did her mortal kin. The fool slew her the day our son was born," Inutaisho answered grimly and she gasped. No wonder Inuyasha didn't like humans...

"I'm sorry," she replied, looking sadly up at him.

"It was long ago," he looked impassive as he spoke. "My son-he needs you, child, even if he may not realize it." He said no more of it, merely pointed out other things...

When she went to bed that night, though, she couldn't sleep. Poking around the rooms she was in, Kagome found something. Something that would change everything.

A puzzle box in black lacquer.

Author's notes- Long chapter with a slight cliffy! A true and unadorned pain to write, I couldn't decide if I ought to split it or not. But, in the end I opted to keep it together.

I know I sort of skimped describing the Higurashi home, but I figured we all know what that looks like. Assume it's the one we've all seen in the anime and manga. This chapter was actually based on an old custom I found in my research for the story-yes, I know, I research. Lame maybe, but hah! Don't care. Not crazy research, but I like to add detail. Anyways, it used to be that families would have a couple live at one or the other's homes for a variety of reasons in Japan and several other countries, so I adapted it for the story. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13-The Wedding

Kagome held the box, and realized what it was. Unless she knew how, it wouldn't open without breaking into it. So she put it back, firmly reminding herself she had no right to go prying.

Inuyasha had no such compunctions.

He'd gone through her entire room over the course of the week. Every drawer, box, shelf and book had been checked, flipped through, and examined. He had every right to do it, or so he told himself.

When they both returned to their homes...Kagome didn't have a clue her room had been ransacked and put back together. It looked as it had. With one change-a folded old fan was lying on the bed. It indicated his formal, personal acceptance of her as mate and of her family as his own.

But Inuyasha discovered she hadn't done the same to his things. His nose alone told him that. A bit shamed that he'd searched her room, he put the thought aside. In a week now, she'd know him soon enough, when she was safely home with him.

"You placed the fan, my son?" his father had asked him when he returned, and the hanyou nodded.

"Of course! This morning, Myouga witnessed, old man," Inuyasha paused, adding, "I...left one of Mother's for her." His father's eyes softened. Well thought of.

"She would like this young miko of yours. She should have the rest of her things as well, I think, hm? High time you gifted them to your Lady, that's what I've kept them for," he said with a smile at his youngest. Just as Rin had been given Sesshomaru's Mother's jewels and such. They were meant to adorn lovely women, not sit in a box gathering dust.

"Yeah. I guess. You-really think she'd like Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do. She will be a fine addition to our House."

There were distinct advantages to being in a family of Shrinekeepers...namely, you had a shrine ready to hand to be married in as her family had for generations. They'd chosen an auspicious day in June, as was currently favored. When the date had been agreed on after consultation and consideration two years ago...Kagome's mother had simply made certain they weren't booked for it.

The bride sat as her hair was piled and pinned with large ornaments in a traditional style, nervously waiting. Sango, in a soft, bright kimono, smiled at her.

"You look great! Don't be nervous," she soothed, and Kagome managed a smile back.

"Thanks, Sango."

"It's true, dear," her mother beamed through bright eyes, she'd been crying all day.

"Well," Lord Inutaisho smiled at his son as he dressed, looking nervous. Kagome. Today she'd finally be his at last. The truth was he was looking forward to it. Inuyasha had the advantage of knowing her now...but was still worried. How was he supposed to tell her they'd been-well, that he'd lied to her?

"I'm ready, old man," Inuyasha adjusted his sleeves and grinned shyly, butterflies in his stomach.

"Good." A nod.

Kagome, dressed in her snow white kimono, and Inuyasha, in the traditional black, were married in the old, solemn manner of Shinto in front of their families, her Grandfather proudly officiating. The intimate, elegant ceremony of prayers, sake, and offerings to the Shrine's Kami was concluded. This was a full, traditional marriage ceremony...the only changes she'd managed was that rings were exchanged, and there was one, and only one, party that would be held at the Keep. Lord Inutaisho sighed as Rin and Kagome's mother wept a bit when his son gravely read out the marriage vows. Sesshomaru, always ready on such occasions-handed them both fresh hankies.

The thing was done at last. Inuyasha rubbed the wide gold band on his finger absently. Have to get used to that, he decided. Seemed only fair, her request for this recent innovation. It sort of marked him as hers as well, and he'd rather liked the notion after considering it.

He took her hand as they headed outside to the waiting limos. The driver opened the door, and he ushered her in, smiling shyly as she quietly climbed into the car and scooted across the seat.

It was rather obvious who was on what side of the union at the party, however.

The introductions. The long, bloody, and very dramatic reading of their family histories...and Lord Inutaisho sat serenely listening. A few guests on the bride's side looked a bit disturbed and slightly ill as details rolled onwards. Lady this, Lord that, this battle, that ok...an invasion in the thirteen hundreds, you say? Oh. How, er...nice. Thank you for eh-fighting off Mongol youkai, Lord Inutaisho...yeah.

Then Kagome's, full of this Priest, that Monk, those Priestesses. Some of whom were remembered as living people by the youkai guests...as their opponents. A few awkward looks were exchanged. What was appropriate to say...? Sorry we ate your many times great Grandpa? Nah. Best not to.

Then came the section towards the end...that the groom himself remembered. He shifted uncomfortably as the Shikon no Tama, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls was brought up, and Kagome glanced at him curiously.

The party went into full swing soon after, with a certain cautious relief from everyone. Accepting congratulations, listening to the music, offering the toasts...Kagome smiled until her face hurt.

Clothes were changed as the party continued, as gifts were given and accepted...there were some genuinely funny moments. Watching Eri, serving as a miko along with a few of her old friends, get swept into a dance by a fat old high monk who grinned wickedly at the bride. Mushin, Miroku's grandfather, and apparently one of only two full humans invited by the Inu Clan. Miroku tried to feel rumps, in heaven as he was surrounded by pretty mortal women...and got an impressive collections of smacks for his trouble.

Then it was over. All too soon as far as Kagome was concerned. Except for one more youkai ritual...one held privately. When, as one drunk youkai joked, they'd actually be wed. Not this silly mortal business...and Lord Inubaka, her new husband...had laughed and nodded. He put an arm around the Inu, one of his clanmates from another pack, making her frown. She wasn't aware of the fact that he laughed to cover his nerves and keep appearances pleasant-and snarled at the comment far too softly for her to hear.

"Say anything like that again, and I'll tear your throat out. Understand? This is important to my mate, and my kin by marriage, meaning-it's important to me." The Inu had nodded, suddenly completely sober thanks to terror, backing up fast when he was released and feeling a bruised shoulder.

"Y-yes, my Lord."

Later that night, she was escorted to their apartments...actually, into one of the guest chambers outside the family section of the Keep for privacy. Her hair was unpinned and brushed out by giggling youkai maidservants, her makeup removed, and she was dressed in a pretty silk nightie. They happily pointed this out as they got her ready, how fortunate she was, how marvelous the wedding had been.

They bowed themselves out after tucking her into bed.

She waited with covers up to her chin until they left. Her things had been moved here yesterday...and she got out of bed, opening a small box that had been placed on the dresser. She opened a small locket tucked inside it, and sighed. Two photos, one of her and the other of a nice guy. His glasses glowing from the flash, smiling awkwardly as she grinned, she wished that Atsuo could have been here for the wedding at least. That she'd met him-before. But she hadn't dared to ask him, knowing it was too risky. When the door was opened to the sitting room outside, she hastily flipped it closed and set the box back on the dresser, covering up again.

Youkai custom dictated her husband would be escorted by his father to the bridal chambers...and she heard them at the door. It then opened and shut, and the door into the bedroom opened a moment later. Inuyasha was standing there, in a black silk nightrobe and pajamas, staring for a moment as she looked down at her hands.

"Here we are," he said with a shy smile at her...he could smell that she was extremely nervous as he sat awkwardly on the bed with his scentbonded. He resolved to be considerate, gentle...she didn't know he was already half in love with her, after all, with Kagome, not just her scent. Inuyasha decided to tell her. Tell her before they did it, she'd be pleased, happy, that she was with him...then-

"Yep. So let's get this over with," Kagome answered tightly, making him scowl.

"Get-"

"Well? I-I know you want to. I'd like to...finish this and get it over with," she finished with a deep blush, reaching over to switch off the lights. His breath caught. Damn. The long line of her throat...but...

"Uh..." she glanced back over her shoulder at him when he started to speak, her hand on the switch.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic, you know. I'd, uh...well, we have to do this, Kagome. If you're not marked...eh..." he trailed off as her scent wrapped around him.

After he marked her, he'd be able to talk to her as a hanyou without turning into a brain dead possessive jackass. That was the plan, anyway. Besides, he doubted he could sleep next to her without having her. Not with the long-deferred bond between them. Until she was claimed and his mate, not just wife, he would still feel the terrible pull of the scentbond's call. Afterwards, it'd be easier. That's what he hoped, and what scentbonded mates said.

"I know. The scandal would be horrible, your family and mine would be shamed, and all sorts of bad things. So...um, it's time," she said with a nervous smile.

"Couldn't we leave the lights on?" Inuyasha suggested. She had to get used to him, and he wanted to see her when he marked her. When she bit her lip, he sighed to himself and reached over and switched them off with a twinge of regret.

He'd had lots of women over the years...but what happened was like nothing else he'd known. This was his mate, he oughtn't to be nervous, but he was...and in all honestly, they didn't enjoy it much. It was pretty clear she was only doing her duty. She let him touch her because she had given her word and taken a vow to be his wife and mate. He claimed her only because he had little choice, driven by inescapable instinct. When he marked her-it didn't make things better.

"OW!" a yelp.

Outside the doors to their chambers, the ceremonial guards just looked at each other and shook their heads. When nothing more was heard, one handed the other a small wad of cash...he'd lost the bet on young Lord Inuyasha's handling of his mate, and knew it.

Afterwards, Inuyasha licked her neck to seal his mark and rolled away from her, lying on his side facing away. He was unsure, well, she hadn't been pleased, and it bothered him. He'd said he loved her, that she was his, and she-hadn't responded as he'd hoped. Inuyasha had never bedded a mortal or a maiden before, perhaps he'd done something wrong? No, she ought to have enjoyed it...youkai weren't any differently made in that way...it had sucked for him too.

Kagome just lay there thinking, covering up with the sheet absently. Her neck was sore as she'd pretty much expected, distracting from a lower discomfort at least. So. That was it. He had been gentle, and careful with her though, and she appreciated that. Unsure how to express it, she considered the thin, muscular hanyou beside her, and saw his ears twitch. She didn't know it, but they often did when he was tired, or upset. Or in the current case, both.

Kagome bit her lip, and reached over. He blinked when she pulled the sheet up over him and gently tweaked his ear a moment. She'd always wondered how they felt...her hand barely closed on it when...

"Don't do that," he said automatically, knocking her hand away.

"Sorry," she rolled to her side, facing away, and tried to sleep.

He wanted to kick himself. Some wedding night. The one thing she initiated that was properly intimate and caring, and he shot her down. It wasn't her fault he hated having his stupid ears touched. Resolving to improve things tomorrow, soothed by her scent in his nose, by his mark on her neck, and having her safely beside him at last, Inuyasha fell asleep himself. After awhile, he rolled over and spooned her, only for her to push his arm off when it went around her.

One eye opened a moment beside her-a sleepy, depressed sigh...and he fell back to sleep.

To Be Continued in "Kokoro Kusari"! Will Inuyasha and Kagome work out? Will he discover he really needs Tetsusaiga? Will she find out about her favorite mortal being her spouse? What happens? You'll have to read to find out!

Author's notes-Ok! End of the first part! The sequel, 'Kokoro Kusari' is also complete and being posted with this as a single piece. A benefit of having to repost everything at a new site, you don't have to wait for updates.

The human ceremony is based on real Shinto marriage customs, the youkai half of it is a combination of various Japanese courting and marriage customs I ran across, like leaving the fan, with a dash of my own imagination. I hope you've enjoyed it! This was fun to do, and much has been foreshadowed for part two throughout 'Kaori Kusari'. Thanks for Reading as always! It's a pleasure to entertain you.-Namiyo


	14. Settling In

Chapter 14-Settling in

Disclaimers? Given.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke slowly from a deep, dreamless sleep...he thought he heard running water for a bit...reached for her without opening his eyes...which flew open when the bed was empty!

"Kagome!" he yelled, sitting up, and she shyly poked her head into the bedroom door a moment later.

"Yes?" she asked...fully dressed and showered, brushing her hair.

"Where were you?"

"Taking a shower. They sent breakfast," Kagome told him quietly, and as she turned to go finish dressing, hair over her shoulder, he saw a-damned bandage on her mark! He grabbed his robe and yanked it on, pulling his silver hair out of the collar, scowling as he fastened it and stalked to her side.

"Take that off," he ordered, and she froze. There was a rip as he unceremoniously peeled off the bandage to look at her mark. It was on the back of her neck as he'd always intended. The hanyou didn't consider that positioning her to place it...was part of what had put her off last night. Rin's mark was on her shoulder...not the nape of her neck. Sesshomaru hadn't thought to mention the problem, sure even his brother would have more sense.

"OW! What is wrong with you!? It's still bleeding," she went to cover it and face him, and he frowned, ignoring her wince as he turned her again, pushing her hand away.

Damn. He'd bitten her more deeply then strictly necessary. The ritual linking had taken though, he could feel it. A pity she'd yelped, his teeth had involuntarily clamped down to hold her.

"Here, I'll fix it," Inuyasha said gruffly, and to her unhappiness...she had to stand there, making a face as he licked her neck a few times, sealing it again.

"Ew," Kagome couldn't help herself. There was a scowl behind her as he tasted-ointment. Yuck!

"Don't bandage it or put anything on it. It.s not a normal bite. That ought to fix it," he said with a gentle pat on her shoulders. That was what you did with an injury, he reminded himself. Cleaned it, bandaged it, and took care of it. But that wasn't an injury! It was an honor, damn it! The symbol of their union, his public claim to her, a sign of the deepest intimacy and devotion! Three years of miko training and she didn't get it yet? That was what you got when you let the bonzu teach, he suspected.

"Alright. Sorry," she answered with a nod as she stepped away, and went back out into the living room. He just looked after her, puzzled.

"Um..." he followed her, looking more confused as she started taking lids off trays and setting plates on the small dining table in the sitting room. Dark wood, cream couches, touches of vibrant scarlet. Red and white, the colors of good fortune...

"Will you be showering now, or after you eat?" his new mate inquired.

"Uh, I'll shower first-"

"You don't mind if I start then, do you? I hardly ate anything yesterday, I didn't have time," she asked, sitting at the table and looking up.

"Course not," he shook his head as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded. It wasn't that bad last night...was it? No kiss good morning, no smile or even a hug, just running off to the shower and bandaging her mark. Perhaps it was that she'd been a maiden? That she didn't know how to act this morning, after waking up beside him? Must be it, he decided. "Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. You? Did I wake you?" she asked politely as she opened her napkin.

"Um, no. I'm alright," Inuyasha didn't know how to take this one. Pushing off the doorframe, he headed for the shower himself.

When he got out and dressed, hurrying, she was still eating, finishing her breakfast. A glance up.

"Um, feeling better?" he asked, sitting opposite her with a hesitant smile.

"Yes. It's really good. Here, I'll fix you a plate." She did so, setting it in front of him, and he frowned again as she poured tea for him, then refilled her own cup and sat back.

"Is there some reason you're acting so funny?"

"I'm not acting funny. I'm your wife now, remember? We might as well be civil to each other," she told him with a shrug as he started to eat. Kagome was grateful in a way for those stupid classes in deportment, they were something of a help here.

"Civil?" Inuyasha paused.

"Civil, you know, polite?" she explained, exasperated. His face was priceless.

"I know what civil means! I expect more from my mate than civil!" he snapped and she scowled.

"Look. You don't like me either, I get it. I'm just a weak, greedy, selfish mortal you have to look after now, right? We're stuck, so I thought I'd try and be nice. I'm trying to make the best of it."

"Make the-I-sorry you're put out!" he barked, claws clenching a moment. He growled in annoyance, and Kagome leaned back and stared at him, paling slightly.

"What did you expect? T-that I'd just fall in love with you or something?" Kagome answered carefully. Inuyasha sniffed, and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you scared of?" he demanded, looking around and opening his senses wide. Nothing dangerous, no reason she ought to be frightened...she was safer than anyone in the world now, he would protect and care for her as he'd promised yesterday. Besides, he was fond of her. His Kagome should never be afraid, especially not in his presence.

"Nothing," she answered firmly.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell it, Kagome. What scared you?" he ordered and he sniffed again. Yep, her alright. What was it? The hanyou spotted something, and he suddenly slammed a foot down, making her jump.

"That spider?" he asked incredulously, nodding to the floor. Kagome managed a smile. No, but-spiders would do. Yes, they would, she decided. Spiders.

"Um, spiders are creepy," she smiled again.

"Scared of spiders? Keh. Ought to say so, silly," he told her with gruff amusement, one hand reaching out to brush her cheek possessively, running a clawed thumb over her skin. "That little thing's nothing to worry over. See? It's gone. Spider-heads, now, those you ought to have worried about," he chuckled. Still smelled nervy, silly wench. Kagome nodded and pulled away carefully.

"Spider-heads? Miroku mentioned those. Some sort of human-made youkai, right?"

"Sure. Humans who died badly and violently became them, sometimes. Pretty common back in the feudal era, I hear. Not so much nowadays though. I'll keep the evil spiders away from you, alright?" he said with an easy grin at his mortal, accepting her explanation. She probably was embarrassed by her fear of the things, he figured, and dug into his breakfast. Dumb mortals.

Yes, it was better to say that she was afraid of spiders...then that she was a bit afraid-of him. Of his temper. Ever since she saw the news report. Ever since Sango, who she trusted, had explained matters...and she'd really put together what had happened three years ago when he'd saved her from the Panthers. Afraid that he'd find out about Atsuo...and hunt him down and kill him for being kind...for one stupid kiss...

He knew Kagome fairly well now...but she still didn't have any idea who he was.

"You packed? I want to get on the road early. It'll be a shorter drive to the cabin, Kagome, if we avoid the fucking traffic," he told her, glancing up. They were going to a private retreat in the mountains for their weekend-long honeymoon, quiet, near a nature preserve...romantic and peaceful. They'd have some time to get to know one another. A pity, really, but it was all he could be spared from his duties to the Clan. A nod.

Not long after, their luggage was put into the red convertible and he frowned when he saw-her bow case and a quiver with a small scarf wrapped bundle. A sniff...

"Blessed arrows? Ashen salt??" he looked up with surprise. Kagome nodded.

"I'm not supposed to travel without them. I can use them, after all," she answered. Another frown-and he put the case into the trunk. Inuyasha opened the door for her and she climbed in. Going around, he got in as well, and started the car. They headed out, and past the gates of the estate.

He flipped the visor down and selected a CD from the case attached to it. Popping it in with a flick of his claws, she was surprised...one of her favorite bands. He preferred classical, but was happy enough to indulge her in this even as he winced at the higher range sounds.

"Good, isn't it?" he asked, shifting gears with a grin, smoothly enough to hardly make the car jump.

"Yes! I thought you liked classical? Souta said you did," she answered. Kagome looked over, and sighed. Except for the hanyou aspects of his appearance, he looked-normal. He was even wearing a hat, with jeans and a cream button-down, sleeves rolled up.

"Eh, mostly. You like this stuff," he answered, and Kagome blinked. That was...nice of him.

"You're very good at driving," she commented after a bit.

"Well, I've been driving for...damn, about seventy years now. I guess I've learned how," he said with a chuckle. "These newer cars are much better than the first ones mortals put out. Those things were a royal pain in the ass, keeping them steaming, bad handling, no heater, you name it."

"If you say so," Kagome replied, looking out the window. For a long time, there was silence.

"You're awfully quiet," he said finally, as the hills got steeper.

"Is it bothering you?"

"No. Just-never mind." She was usually more of a talker, he knew that from their chats-just as he knew her taste in music long before he'd gone through her CD collection during his visit to the Shrine.

When they got there, a curious Kagome looked around. So. This wasn't the rustic place she'd expected. A small, elegant home, tucked away in the woods, near a pond. They pulled into the garage, and he let her out of the car, handing her the house keys and going to get their bags. She fumbled with the lock, and glanced back to see him easily scoop up their stuff.

"Go on in. This is your home now too, Kagome," he suggested. She did, leaving the door open for him to get inside.

Nice. The garage door led into a small, but tidy kitchen decorated in white and blue. A fireplace in the high-ceilinged living room she walked into, couches and low tables, it was cozy, with a surprising number of...stuffed fish on the walls. This was their hunting cabin, where they came to fish, take time off, enjoy themselves in the country. Steps led up to a balcony in the big room, with doors that led to bedrooms, she guessed. The front door was opposite the fireplace, and the warm, elegant place surprised her.

Her husband walked past her up the stairs, arms full, and set them in the bedroom he picked. This ought to make her happy, he figured, a good compromise. It was not the master bedroom...that was the old man's, and sleeping with his Father's scent in his nose all night was not his idea of a romantic getaway.

Kagome poked around, the fridge was fully stocked, the place spotless and-her eyes narrowed. A thin binder was on the dining room table with a note. Her mind wandered back to previous bad experiences with binders and youkai.

Picking it up, she leafed through it-and relaxed. Just a few notes from the caretakers, and a letter hoping they enjoyed the place, that all of Lord Inuyasha's orders had been seen to-whatever they were, and a list of upkeep and supplies. She could handle that.

Then a voice behind her made her jump.

"What's it say?" Inuyasha asked, looking over her shoulder. Kagome showed him, and set the binder down.

"I ought to unpack," she commented, heading upstairs.

"Third door from the stairs," he called after her. Walking into the bedroom he'd selected...she stared. Two beds, a dresser, nightstands... Her bag and bow at one, with a dozen scentless red roses on it-his suitcase at the foot of the other and his sword now rested on pegs over the head of it. Glancing behind her, she wasn't sure what to think. Rubbing her neck absently, she opened her bag and took her things out, putting them in drawers.

Downstairs, he looked up at something tinged across his nerves. Touching her mark, he figured. No screams, so she was probably not in trouble. Inuyasha hoped it would be less nerve-wracking soon, having a mortal to protect. He didn't have much faith in her miko skills, honestly. But the two bed solution ought to make her happy at least. No reason to not take things slow...for both of their sakes.

He was extremely nervous...because tomorrow night was the night of the New Moon. He'd tell her-everything, and hope for the best. He had to trust her. The Kagome he'd met as Atsuo was worthy of that trust, had cared for him, she would care and be his mate in truth when she knew. He hoped. Maybe some fishing this afternoon, a nice dinner with fresh fish broiled over a fire, maybe play some cards later...just spend some time together first though. Yep, better that way. After he told her, well...perhaps this would be a more pleasant honeymoon than it was shaping up into.

Author's notes- Welcome to what was part two! I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	15. Dealbreaker Heartbreaker

Chapter 15- Heartbreaker, Dealbreaker

No, I do not own Inuyasha.

After unpacking and putting the roses in water on the nightstand, Kagome came back downstairs to find him lying on the front porch, looking out over the woods, arms folded under his head.

"Thanks for the flowers. They're really pretty," she told him, sitting down quietly next to him on the sun warmed wood. In shorts and a t-shirt, she looked out over the quiet woods. Pretty really, peaceful...but something brushed along her senses, just at the edge, something very subtle. Not an experienced Priestess, she didn't know what it was.

"Hm? Sure," he barely glanced at her as he answered.

"Inuyasha...why-well...why two beds?" Damn if she didn't blush when she asked. He looked away.

"Seemed like a good idea. I want you nearby, but it-seemed best," he answered.

"Oh." So, he hadn't enjoyed it either, she supposed. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Silence. The hanyou wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall in frustrated depression. Here he was, mated and wed to a scentbonded female, one whom he liked no less, had waited three years for her to mature, not to mention two centuries for her to be born, alone with her in a romantic cabin on his honeymoon...and it was about as much fun as watching paint dry while sitting in a minefield. Unfair.

Careful talk, edging around each other...he did get some fishing in, and she had watched, fascinated. He didn't use a pole. Instead, he patiently crouched over the sparkling clear pond, hands in the water-and caught them bare handed. Cleaning and gutting them took moments with his claws. That had been a bit disturbing for his new spouse to see. Even so...

"Mm! These are delicious. It was nice of the caretakers to leave all that food already made too," Kagome told him later. They were delicious, grilled over the fireplace on sticks in the old manner. A neat stack of containers of food of all sorts had been left and labeled by the people who took care of the house, and whoever it was could cook. Sitting in front of the fire as night fell, an excellent supper in front of them, he smiled. Kagome didn't know he'd quietly chased down and killed a half-dozen spiders over the course of the day so she wouldn't be scared by them. He was secretly pleased at his success, and by the way she seemed to be relaxing, her lovely scent soothing him as well. Day one of having a mortal mate to look after pretty much down, and well...

It wasn't so bad.

"Keh. I like fish this way. I asked them to make sure the fridge was stocked, but she took it further, I figured we'd have to cook, not microwave," Inuyasha answered, munching as he sprawled on the floor with her. Eyeing her, he hesitated. This seemed like a good time, but-

"Ahhh, so that was what they meant in the note! Who is she, who are they?" Interested brown eyes looked back at him, and he smiled slightly. It was easier to be around her now! Hah.

"They're a family of kitsune, they look after the place for us, probably the female, Izuna, made the food. We'll make sure they know you liked it, have to leave them a note."

"Kitsune? A whole family? Really? I'd love to meet them." He looked up at that. Why? They were servants. A shrug as he said as much to her.

"They clear out when the house gets used, anyways."

"Oh," Kagome looked at her fish. "You know, from what I learned, youkai don't seem to work together much, but your Clan, well-"

"Our Clan, Kagome. Remember that."

"Our Clan," Kagome sighed. "You-we-seem to work with a lot of other species."

"Sure. It's smarter that way. They can do things we can't, and we can do things they can't. We're strong, so a lot of weaker youkai come to us for help. The old man was clever enough to figure it out a long time ago and start making them our vassals. Don't say species, though, you'll piss people off. It's Clans or Tribes, alright? Always, or it reflects badly on both of us."

"Got it," Kagome answered with a nod. She paused, and decided to ask things, get to know him a bit. He seemed very approachable right now. "You know, he showed me pictures of you all in the Gallery when I was at the Keep and um...we talked..."

Eyebrows raised questioningly as he chewed.

"About what?"

"Well...your Mom's picture, and Sesshomaru's and some others...Rin's and mine, that kinda surprised me, really, seeing mine there."

"Oh. Well, you've been part of the family for three years, what did you expect? That we'd ignore that?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I don't know," Kagome answered, and he snorted.

"Silly mortal."

"I am not. I just wanted to well, know more about you is all. Your Mom, I mean..." his smile faded and golden eyes went cold as she faltered.

"I don't like to discuss her."

"Sorry," Kagome said, and he forced himself to shrug.

"Don't be. You're my mate. You'll know everything about me eventually, Kagome. Just-not that right now. It's not a happy topic, that's all."

"A happy topic would be...?" she pressed with a shy smile, and he made a face.

"Eh, I don't know, I ain't like the old man, he can jaw about shit for hours," he answered, and Kagome peered at him, unsure what to say as she rose. Picking up plates, she went to wash up.

"The old man? How can you call someone with a huge sword that turns into a giant dog that? Although, they were kinda cuddly looking...even Sesshomaru with all that fluffy fur!" she called with a giggle from the kitchen. So...she'd seen them-and it hadn't scared her? Damn, he liked that. No wonder the old man had spoken so highly of her! Even his old youkai girlfriends hadn't always taken that well.

"Heh. He is, you know. Old," Inuyasha answered with a grin.

"So says someone who's two hundred!" He opened his mouth to answer-and there was a scream!

At her yell-he was there in an instant! To see a damned big spider hanging there! He slugged it-and there was a pop. The furious hanyou was glaring at...a small, grinning fox. One who landed with a thud, making Kagome gasp as he was hauled up by his furry tail.

"Well, now, you think that shit's funny, spy?" A fist was held ready, and the kitsune wriggled, alarmed.

"Uh...yes...?" Shippo confessed, eldest of the kitsune caretaker's children, he'd thought it was a fine joke to tease the new Lady after watching the hanyou apparently take up spider hunting all day from his vantage in the woods...and was wincing.

"Inuyasha! Please put him down! He's just so-little and cute!" Kagome asked, looking at the kitsune in delight. Sure, he'd startled her, but he was adorable! To her, anyways.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to teach the little brat a lesson!"

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm," she smiled at the little kit. "Did you?"

"No! Thank you, Lady Kagome!"

"There, see? He's just a little guy," Kagome said kindly.

"I'm not that little!" A look up at a scowling Inuyasha, "maybe?"

"Go back to your parents, runt!"

"Tell your Mom thank you for the food!" Shippo was dropped, and twisted in midair to land lightly.

"Gladly, Lady Kagome! Thank you!" he ran out the door, and Kagome looked after him, giggling.

"How cute!"

"Yeah. Sure," Inuyasha answered as he glared after the little shit and shut the door, sniffing. He did give her a hand with the dishes though.

"Well? Talk to me. I really don't know much about you outside of the darned scrolls that I got. That weighed a ton to carry."

"Silly and nosy too. Not much to say, really. Like you said-we're living history, walking museums, I guess." Kagome had been listening, and suddenly stood straighter.

"I never said that to you," Kagome looked startled and he-looked guilty. She had-but to 'Atsuo'! Shit!

He paused...

"Kagome, um...there's something you ought to know. About-Atsuo. I know you, well, uh...knew each other..." at the name, she dropped a dish and paled, the china shattering on the floor, leftover fish landing with a greasy splat on the tile as she leaned back a bit against the counter.

"You know...? What do you know?" His eyes narrowed at her sudden, stiff posture.

"Everything. Even about the photos and the kiss. The one on the lips. Kagome, what I'm trying to say-eh..." he looked angry-but she didn't understand it was self-directed. That he felt guilty as hell about this, that he'd lied, worried she'd take things poorly...that she'd hate him.

"What did you do?" she asked tensely, eyes huge, tone so accusing.

"Do...? Kagome..." Fear. Inuyasha froze. Fear directed right at him. Just like before. She was scared-OF HIM?? What the fuck?? Shock, and then..."you aren't scared of spiders?" he sputtered.

"No, I'm not. Just evil youkai. What did you do?" Kagome demanded, backing away, hoping to get to the stairs and her bow. If he'd hurt Atsuo-she didn't care anymore about compacts, or promises, or anything else. He was evil if he'd done that! Miroku had been wrong, she was a Priestess, if he had-he would have to pay. Atsuo never hurt anyone, even Inuyasha-except for maybe his pride. That wasn't intentional! No! Sango said he'd have ripped Hojo's throat out...no, no no! A nice guy with thick glasses...that was all he'd been. He'd been kind to her, she'd liked him. Tears stung her eyes. A stupid scent may have killed him, just because he'd bumped into her, tried to help someone who was lost, then wanted to be her friend. Because she'd wanted one night of the life she used to have.

"What the fuck's gotten into you?! What the hell have I ever done to make you afraid? Nothing, that's what! What are you doing?" he followed, outraged at the expression on her face, at the sting of fear in his nose, her tension and accusation, to get her to calm down, to try and explain.

"Get away from me!" she broke for the stairs, and he bounded to cut her off, leaping to the top of the staircase as she dashed up it!

"No! Kagome-" he grabbed her mortal hand...and it felt like his blood caught fire! Purifying magic! Unprepared, he was thrown backwards, slamming into the upstairs landing as she passed him.

"Osuwari! Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, as he was slammed repeatedly into the balcony-that gave way. The fucking beads!! Damned Miroku hadn't removed them before the wedding!

"Uhn!" Growling, he got up from the pile of splintered wood and stubbornly headed back upstairs after her as he heard the door slam shut to the bedroom. He tried the door-it ought to give easily...but it didn't. Oh, no. He heard soft chanting! She'd sealed the door!

"Kagome! Let me in!! Kagome! Take the damned seal off this instant!"

"No! You monster! You killed him, didn't you?! You had no right!!" Kagome yelled through the door.

"Let me in!! That's an order!! Kagome!! You can't do this! You're my mate now and have to obey! I'm not arguing with you about it through a damned door-I'm telling you to open it right now! Kagome!!" he pounded on the door with his fists, making the door shake, but her ofuda held. She heard his fury and frustration, and was nearly in a panic. She grabbed her bow and quiver, putting them over her shoulder with shaking hands, and picked up her scarf-wrapped miko tools. She hesitated-and grabbed her cell phone from her purse. Kagome dialed a number she hadn't called in months.

It was really unfortunate-that the pair of puzzle boxes he'd packed for his human night...also had the cell phone he'd used in it. Years of sensible precaution, keeping everything he used on those nights together and hidden, were about to turn and bite him. There was a snippet of Mozart from a drawer. It continued as the line rang, and Kagome opened it to see the boxes. The boxes she'd seen but hadn't opened in his room. Yanking them out, she picked up a heavy statue-and hit them until they opened. The odds of his phone ringing at the exact same time...why would he keep a phone in a puzzle box, anyways?

"Kagome! What's going on in there?! Let me in!!" Sharp cracks and thuds-and silence. Ear to the door-she was breathing hard...and crying?

'Trophies...he must've kept them as trophies...' she thought, numb. Even his glasses were here...his wallet, his phone, his glasses. Atsuo couldn't see without them! He'd never leave them behind somewhere. She'd been a fool! Broken, like any wild thing-she realized she wasn't ready for what she'd have to do.

"Kagome...? P-please! Let me in? What are you doing in there? What is it? Come on! Damn it, Kagome!"

There was no sounds he could easily discern. Leaning against the door, he listened intently for some minutes before his suspicions kicked in. He jumped down to the first floor, ran out the door...but he was too late. She was already gone and a sheet was hanging out the window as an improvised rope. Inuyasha looked around the window, and saw it. 'Atsuo's' wallet had been dropped as she made her escape. Oh no. He could smell tears on it. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. She thought...how could his Kagome think...the answer smacked him in the face.

Because he'd overreacted all those times. Because he'd never been allowed near her. Because he'd threatened and warned off that peasant. She thought he'd killed the-other him. Granted, he'd have had to kill anyone else who'd done that, and even tried to remove his human taint once...but not the way he was sure she was thinking. Now she was out in the woods, alone, with no one to look after her.

She was gone. Without hesitation, he turned to follow her. He'd hunt her down, track her through the woods, and sit on her if he had to! He'd explain what the truth was. Inuyasha sniffed, and began to follow her trail at once. Without Tetsusaiga. That was still on its pegs in the bedroom, that was sealed by a grieving and talented young miko...

He was followed at a distance by a worried young kit, because the kind seeming Lady had been so upset when she'd run away.

Author's notes- Ah, what a lovely mess! A short chapter, but a good one, I think. Thanks as always for reading!-Namiyo


	16. Crossroads

Chapter 16- Crossroads

No, I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome ran. Brush tangled her legs, she was breathing hard...and she was terrified. But she ran through the night shrouded forest. She wasn't sure where. Kagome winced as she used her bow to beat aside ferns and brush, was scratched from branches as she staggered through the woods. The young miko believed she was headed around and to the road-but she'd gone deeper into the preserve instead, away from habitation.

Inuyasha scowled. Sniffing, he followed her trail, worrying. Single-mindedly, the hanyou tracked her. Not that it was hard, she'd left one big enough for a child to follow! Meaning something else could track her too. His fault. All his fault.

But, he was being followed as well...he waited...and leapt backwards!

"Runt! What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, snatching a small, fuzzy kit out of the brush by his tail.

"L-lady Kagome...she ran away. I just wanted to see if she was alright!" Shippo admitted.

"Go home to your family. I'm going after her, and you're keeping your trap shut and going home. Understand? That's an order! Not one word of this to anyone!" he hissed. The kit looked upset...but finally did as he asked.

Good. Last thing he needed was someone seeing his domestic problems.

He caught sight of her soon, not too hard with his speed.

"Kagome!" he yelled, and she stumbled on the uneven ground, sliding forward painfully on her knees, face in the dirt as she lost her grip on her things, sending them flying across the forest floor.

"Get away from me!" Kagome snapped, eyes tearing, frightened. She was just a sad little mortal lying there, but one who was a miko. Self-preservation was a wonderful thing. At least for a hanyou at that moment.

"No!" he told her, and her eyes hardened.

"Osuwari!" she replied, scrambling up. She said it several times, actually...

Until he was knocked out cold in a hole created by his impacts into the ground.

Trembling, she got to her feet, collected her scattered things with shaking hands, and looked down. What to do? Kneeling nervously at the edge, she gazed down and bit her lip. Kagome had to know for sure. Was Miroku wrong? Was she? Had he really done such a horrible thing? A glance at the bundle of tools-and she got an idea.

When golden eyes opened and he crawled to his knees and went to get out of the damned hole, he couldn't. She'd placed a barrier across the opening! Cunning wench! And he'd doubted her training! And she'd left him in here for awhile after pounding him into the ground, he noted after a glance at his watch. Inuyasha was worried now. Really worried. Kikyou...

A delicate, equally worried face peered down at him through the faint ripples of energy.

"Kagome, let me out of this!" he yelled, and she bit her lip again.

"Inuyasha...please-c-calm down," she asked nervously, wringing her hands. He stood, or tried to-and couldn't, the hole was deep, but not deep enough. He settled for sitting and folding his arms, glaring up at her as he took a deep breath.

"Kagome, if you don't take down this damned thing, I'll-"

"Did you kill Atsuo?" she asked quickly, cutting across his words. Kagome was expecting guilt, anger, maybe even a proud boast. That wasn't what she got. He buried his head in his hands, silver hair running through his fingers, and groaned.

"Kagome, I did. Not. Kill him!" the hanyou yelled up at her tiredly. His head hurt, his new bride thought he was a murderer, and he was stuck here arguing with his crazed mortal miko mate who'd sealed him into a damned hole!

"I don't believe you," she answered softly.

"How the hell can I convince you!? He's not dead! Damn it," he kicked the side of the hole, muttering, "-damn it, damn it, damn it." This was not at all what she'd expected.

"W-why do you have his things then? He can't see without his glasses, he wouldn't leave them. You packed them with you! Hid them even!"

"They-damn it! You want to know? You really want to know?" he asked sharply, glaring.

"No, I put you in a barrier just to practice! Tell me!" Kagome shot back, leaning farther over the hole she was kneeling beside.

"I...not in this damned cage you built! Let me out first!"

"Tell me, or I'm not letting you out at all!" Kagome looked so upset, on the edge of tears again.

"Kagome, look, I wanted to-it's not safe out here for you! I can't protect you in here!"

"Tell me! Did you kill him? Are you evil? I have to know!" Evil? He wasn't the one who'd trapped her own mate and husband in a damned hole in the ground! He said as much, making her wince.

"I have to know, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, we have to go back to the cabin. Please? I'll tell you everything. We're mates. I'm-your husband, please? Come on, Kagome, trust me! Believe me!" he looked up, hating having to beg. Tomorrow night, he'd be a mortal...vulnerable...and she just shook her head slightly.

Back at the cabin, the house phone rang repeatedly. Then his phone, then Kagome's. If he had heard the messages, Inuyasha would have realized he only thought he was worried at the moment.

"Inuyasha! It's Miroku! Get out of bed and pick up the phone! Turn the ringers back on! Listen, I just heard from Grandfather, someone's going up there after you and your new wife, you to have got to get out of there! I don't know who set it up, but they hired-"

The phone was picked up.

"Hiten and Monten, pervert? Too late, mortal." The phone was hung up, and Hiten smiled as Miroku gasped at the cell in his hands. Shit!

Miroku tore out of his rooms to his motorcycle. Figure at least an hour-damn it!

Mushin, seeing his grandson run off and hearing the Yamaha start up, went and got the phone as well, leaning on his cane. He quickly flipped through a phone book for a dojo in a small town outside Tokyo...there. Listed as he'd hoped. Now, to pray someone was there. 'After work classes', eh? A check of the clock in the kitchen. Good.

"Sango, please," he said grimly, knowing he was going to need help. Too old and slow to fight anymore...he scowled at his own Kazaana, bound in beads. Thirty years ago, he'd have been the one guarding the hanyou's back. Like the old days. Like his Father and only child had. Now his only Grandson had gone to battle-and he was too damned old and slow to fight anymore. A glance at the sake. Later.

"Yes?" the woman on the phone sounded crisp and serene, Sango was back with her family after successful completion of her duty and enjoying it. Until she heard his next words.

"Sango, it's Mushin. I-Kagome needs help," he told her, and she gasped. They spoke quickly.

Ten minutes later, Sango was doing something her Daisho would not approve of. Riding Kirara openly right from the dojo. But the neko who served alongside her family took to the air. Holding a notepaper with directions from Mushin in her hand tightly against the wind, she yelled to her partner through her hastily donned poison mask.

"We follow the highway, Kirara! Fast as you can!" Kagome...oh no...the Thunder Brothers!

"I-I-" Kagome hesitated, so unsure...and there was scream!

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled, as a bright flash ran along the barrier...there was a rushing sound...and she was gone.

Sparks struck him painfully as he clawed at the barrier, screaming her name.

"INUYashhhhaaa..." a scream faded into the distance, laughter...scent.

No. Monten. As in Hiten and Monten. The Thunder brothers. Assassins for hire. Sick, twisted bastards. Who loved young mortals girls...as playthings. Who had been chased out of Inu territory years ago with their brat sister for their crimes, and banished from polite youkai society for their habits.

NO! He felt along the sides of his hole and started to claw at the dirt and rocks. Maybe he could dig around the damned thing. Inuyasha had to try. He'd given his word and vow to her-to protect and care for her always, to his mate and wife of barely a day.

The small kit hurried homeward, worried. He'd tell Father, Shippo decided, he'd know what to do, he was a clever fox. He smelled smoke...he didn't think he could run faster, but he was wrong.

The charming little house that had been set some ways from the Inu's hunting cabin was gone, flames rising from the ruins. Hiten and Monten had already been there to learn the house defenses. And-take care of any troublesome witnesses...

"Monk!" a voice from above made Miroku look up. What the hell?? A neko?? A real one, riding the air, with a Hiraikotsu armed vision on her back!

"Sango!!"

"Hurry! I lost the directions!! We'll follow you!"

"Follow me!!" he yelled, waving with one hand. It was hard to hear over the bike, but he could guess who had sent her. Grandfather. Kami bless him for it. Miroku just hoped he wasn't hitting the sake out of depression and worry at the moment.

"Now now, what do we have here?" Monten beamed down at Kagome as they floated high in the air on a small storm cloud.

"What are you? Let me go!" Kagome yelled, all of her tools, her bow-back there! He'd scooped her up and whisked her off like it was nothing!

"My name is Monten, pretty one," he told her, and she trembled at the shark-like teeth that flashed at her.

"You are Kagome. I was sent to fetch you, and here you are. No struggling or I'll have to drop you." She glanced down-and it was a long way to the ground.

Author's notes- Ahhh. A lot in this chapter! Hopefully it's interesting! Thanks for reading as always!- Namiyo


	17. Of old flames and moths part 1

Chapter 17- Of old flames and moths...part 1

Said it before, I'll say it again. Inuyasha and company are not mine.

A scowling, filthy hanyou was cursing and clawing, dirt thick under his claws, rocks tumbling under his hands. It wasn't easy, the earth was tightly packed and the barrier was wider then he thought. He was having to dig outwards before he could dig upwards, loose dirt around him as he clawed and shoved at the soil.

He had to save her. The Thunder Brothers with his mate. His Kagome! Damn it! The old man ought to have killed them...bastards!

"Inuyasha!" a young voice piped up, he heard running little feet, and smelled tears and kitsune.

"Brat! Get me out of here, kid! See if you can pull off the damned ofuda!" A wide-eyed kitsune peered in, shocked. Lord Inuyasha, bound in a hole??

"What happened? Lady Kagome-" Shippo began, and pulled at one of her ofuda with a yelp!

"No time for this! Come on, try again!" Inuyasha ordered, and there was a sniffle. He glared up and paused. Tear streaks, the kit looked completely lost. He'd told him to go home, but he caught whiffs of smoke on the kit. Smoke. His home. And-the Thunder Brothers in the area.

Shit.

"Kid, your parents...?" Shippo's eyes teared up at the gruff question, and the hanyou's face fell. Izuka, her mate Akiro, they'd had two other kits, he remembered. Living safe under the protection of the Inu. A kitsune's powers were in trickery and illusion, their strength wasn't in fighting directly.

"They-they're gone. I smelled some strangers near the house w-when...I got there..." Shippo screwed up his face and looked away.

"They will be avenged," Inuyasha said, and slammed his claws again into the dirt. The kit nodded, and started to dig around the edge of the barrier.

"Where are you taking me? What are you up to?" Kagome asked, and Monten smiled again. So creepy, that smile! So many teeth.

"Why, to my employer, my dear. My dear brother and I are to collect you and deliver you-and then when she's finished with you, why, you are part of our payment for services rendered," he explained cheerfully.

"P-payment...?"

"Of course! You see," he sniffed with disappointment, "though I'd hoped to use you as an ingredient, well, you just won't do now. You need virgins for Mother's hair tonic. But-well, we'll find uses for you, little one, never fear that!" A what??

"A hair tonic!? You wanted to use me for a hair tonic?? That's revolting!"

"Feisty little thing! I'm sure I'll get it right next time, I must've made a mistake in the last batch, it wasn't successful and Mother was quite firm in saying it would grow hair." Her face congealed and she looked down again. 'Last batch?' No way she'd survive the fall-although...no.

Kagome had things to live for, thank you. Like, possibly avenging someone dear to her...and getting out of this mess. Somehow. No betting on Inuyasha to save her, even if he spoke the truth, she'd bound him into a hole. And if he was lying, well...frying pans and fire came to mind. She trembled and when the youkai's hands tightened on her-she fainted, falling into blackness.

Seeing another wave below from the Monk. Kirara landed not far from the cabin, and Miroku pulled in.

"Too noisy! Leave the bike here and get on," Sango told him, and he nodded, removing his helmet and shutting it off, slinging it into a saddlebag. He pushed it into the brush, trusting to that and darkness to conceal it.

"An excellent idea. Thank you, Sango. May I know your friend's name?" he asked, approaching, staff pulled from the holder behind the seat of his bike.

"Her name's Kirara, Hoshi. Climb on, she can easily manage two," Sango frowned, and added, "we saw a fire up there, looked like a house some distance away. Is that the place-we should investigate."

"No," Miroku looked pained. He'd been a frequent guest here over the years, and knew what house he was talking about. "That would be the caretaker's dwelling. If Hiten and Monten are up to their usual tricks...there isn't anyone to save there. We shall see to offering prayers there later for their repose. The cabin is up ahead." Lifting a hand in benediction, he then climbed onto Kirara's back and they took off.

Hiten came out of the cabin he'd tossed for clues, carrying a bag of chips-except one door. Sealed! Interesting. A bedroom, no less. Well, he'd found nothing of interest. A pity.

He lifted his pike and aimed it at the house, taking to the air with his wheels. No point in leaving it standing when it held no value to him, after all...

"Hiraikotsu!" A whirring sound-and he dodged!

"What? How dare you! Tajiya! You youkai hunting mortal scum dare challenge me?" he turned and aimed with his pike again. The chips fell to the ground in a shower as he tossed his snack aside, barely dodging the returning boomerang.

Inuyasha felt it. A thrum along his nerves. He was nearly out, the youkai were having to work around the damned barrier-and he felt it again. Kagome's mark! She was touching it, something was-the bond was still there, meaning she still lived. With a shower of dirt, he pulled himself free at last, panting.

"Come on, kid. Let's go."

"My name is Shippo, you know."

"Whatever, kid, just keep up!" And he was off, hunting.

The battle was joined in the air over the cabin. Until...Hiten saw who it was behind Sango. Damned Kazaana! No! A sudden swirl of clouds...and he vanished!

"Another time, mortals!" The words lingered in the air as the pair stared around them.

"No! Where did he go?" Sango glared, and suddenly paled. A strong hand was stroking her rear.

Thud

"Aie!"

"You twisted pervert! What is wrong with you? You're diseased!" she snapped. Miroku rubbed his ribs and she urged Kirara into a search pattern. They-and Inuyasha-were miles from where they needed to be, though...and the hanyou was going in the wrong direction. It would be hours until they met up.

Her keepers had elected to allow Kagome to sleep for a time. Until the person responsible for her current predicament got bored as false dawn began lightening the land.

When she was awakened, Kagome discovered she was hanging by threads. Literally.

"Hmmm...what a pity. Inuyasha's scentbonded all alone! And with very boring hair," a sweet, girlish voice cooed. The voice belonged to a woman, short black hair, red eyes, scanty old-fashioned clothes. A youkai. With an impish smile that was flashed at the miko as she seemed to balance perfectly on a single strand of hair in what was-some sort of network, Kagome could see it spreading throughout this part of the woods from her vantage. Which was hanging in the middle of it.

"Let me go! I'm warning you, whoever you are!" Kagome struggled, feeling-it was hair! All over her, fine strands of hair!

A scowl.

"My name is Yura of the hair," a pause as the youkai waited for a reaction. "He didn't tell you. Typical," Yura muttered, and considered matters, outraged at the fact that he hadn't even-the awful hound!

"Let me go!"

"Not right at all. Don't struggle, now, Kagome-it is Kagome, right?" Yura waited for her to answer, held securely in the web, Kagome couldn't move, and only scowled in reply. The youkai smirked, "don't pretend! I know who you are." The last five words were delivered in a sing song voice as she beamed at Kagome.

"Who..." the girl stared.

"You're the girl he dumped me for! A mortal, no less," a pout, "and I didn't even get invited to the wedding. That hurt, by the way, losing all that pretty hair. Inuyasha always had a mean streak, though! But then, all the Inu do...such pretty hair, attached to such grumpy, discourteous dogs."

"They-um-"

"I'm not usually given to being vengeful, but, well...he's going to have to die. You understand, don't you? I waited for a long time for a chance at him. He broke it off by phone, of all things. Three years ago. Used a mere mortal invention to end a love affair, cruel even for a half-breed. I hadn't intended to kill you, though, unless you interfered. I understand it's a scentbond...so I suppose I can't really blame you. Much. That's been news all over youkai circles for years, you know. Inuyasha the mortal hater, with a mortal miko! But he hurt me, insulted me, and I'll kill him for it," Yura explained.

Kagome listened, and looked down. There was a long silence as Yura watched her closely.

"Well? Aren't you going to do something? You're a much more boring mortal than I expected. I came ready to fight a Priestess here if I had to."

"You have me unarmed in a huge web of hair, you know. What am I supposed to do?" Kagome answered, and Yura blinked.

"You see it? So, you do have the sight. But sight alone isn't enough," Yura's face took on a strange expression as she spoke those words, one that cleared quickly. "Well then, maybe you aren't as boring as I feared! But you seem rather calm for someone who's about to be a widowed bride...or trying to trick me. Are you that sneaky, mortal girl?" A hand flicked out, with strands attached. The hair tightened around her, pulling her limbs painfully, making her wince.

"I-don't have anything to say! I don't care what you do to him!"

"Now you're fibbing! Naughty girl!"

"Ow! I am not! You-you can have him back, you know!" Eyes widened and Yura tugged the hair to bring her closer, startled. Nearly nose to nose, they stared at each other.

"Very funny, mortal. If you're lying...you're doing a very good job," Yura replied.

"No. He's a monster, and I hate him. You two probably made the perfect couple," Kagome answered bitterly, fear in her voice, tiredness...she had created both a seal and a barrier already in the last few hours, had that mess with Inuyasha, and been kidnapped, her strength was at a low ebb.

"Um...you did marry him, didn't you?"

"I didn't have a choice-thanks to youkai like you trying to kill me and my family."

"Oh," Yura looked a bit bemused. Even so, she'd keep her. She'd do fine as bait, and she did promise the Thunder Brothers a new toy in exchange for their help. "Well? Monten? How long do you think it will be before Inuyasha comes?" she glanced at the youkai sitting on a thick hank of her hairs...

"He's bound. In a barrier. The little minx locked him away for us, I thought you'd be pleased-" Her eyes narrowed in fury and he trailed off, blinking.

"What?? You've sat there touching my hair and tangling it for how long, and not told me? Monten," her face went sweet and reproachful. "I don't like it when my friends hide things," she told him with a frown. Bald, stupid thing. Most unpleasant. If he wasn't helping her, now that she had the girl-she really didn't need both of them as she'd thought she would to subdue Inuyasha if she'd bound him.

"I hid nothing, Yura! I was merely waiting for my dear brother here. And-you have so much hair..." he looked at the strands he held, nearly mesmerized.

"Well. So much for waiting for him to come to us. Perhaps that was something you ought to have mentioned, do you think?" Yura seemed to calm down as she spoke, head tilted playfully. "That changes things. I suppose I ought to reward you for bringing her here in any case."

"A reward? Marvelous!" Monten's eyes were envious as he looked around at the wealth of hair Yura enjoyed. Noting this, she smiled again.

"Some-hair, perhaps?" she asked him, and he beamed at her.

"Yes. Some hair..." Yura concentrated...and as it started to cover him, he smiled for a moment, and didn't struggle until it was too late.

It didn't take long.

Kagome screamed.

"Do stop! So loud, quite annoying. He wasn't worth the scream, you know," Yura told her as he vanished into the thicket of hairs at the center of the web. "Now. Bound, hm? What sort? Like the other one tried?" she was asked, and Kagome's confused look made her frown.

"What has the boy been telling you?" Yura asked wryly.

"Will people stop asking me that?" Kagome asked plaintively.

Author's notes- Ahhhh. I loved Yura, she's perhaps one of the most interesting villains they ever had. All that hair! I couldn't resist. This is part one, part two next time. As always, Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	18. Of old flames and moths part 2

Chapter 18- Of old flames and moths...part 2

Oh, come now, you've got to have figured out that Inuyasha isn't mine!

"So, he never told you a single thing about me?" Yura was seated on her hair, listening to Kagome. The miko was still bound-but not as tightly.

"Not a word! So...you two were dating for three months?"

"Yep. He just dumped me! Me! Yura of the hair," she pouted.

"Well, that's terrible! He shouldn't have done it, Yura. I can understand you being so angry. But...why kidnap me?"

"Oh, the usual. I was jealous. He is rich, powerful, and," a sigh, "such hair. Mortals are an easy way to get to our kind, you know. It was nothing personal. It's a pity, really I think we could've been friends."

"I see. So...would you be willing to let me go, then?"

"No!" Yura answered with a cheerful head shake and Kagome smiled painfully. Oh, yes, she was nuts. Nothing like a bitter ex-girlfriend, she reflected. Thanks, new husband. Murderous monster! Something made them both look up, a rush of air...

"Where is my brother, Yura?" Hiten. He'd arrived finally, slightly singed from a near miss with an ofuda making his escape. Looking around, Yura smiled easily.

"Gone. You took care of everything?" Hiten assumed she meant he was off doing something, not that he was literally gone. And both women knew it. Kagome bit her lip, unsure if she should say anything...but the hair tightened ever so slightly as Yura caught her eye. A smile and a tiny head shake, like they shared a secret bit of gossip.

"Not quite. A tajiya is in the area, and the damned Kazaana bearer! They challenged me."

Kagome's eyes widened. Sango and Miroku!

"HELP!! SAN-ack!" she screamed, and suddenly the hairs holding her went tight and coiled around her throat! She could barely breathe!

"Now now, I believe we discussed the yelling, Kagome!"

"Hm." Hiten floated over on his wheels, and smiled. "So-this is part of our payment? Pretty looking thing," he commented, smiling slightly, unpleasantly-as she paled.

"Inuyasha!!" A set of scents! He looked up, and stared. A neko? Damn. Rare these days. He'd heard one worked with the tajiya, though, and he saw the rumor was truth. The early morning sun shone down on the hanyou, standing in a clearing with a tired Shippo under his arm. The kit was exhausted and sound asleep, and he couldn't blame him, really. Just a kid, lost his family that night too, damn it. Vengeance was a hard goad for a little one-they'd pay for this.

"We came as fast as we could. Have you seen any sign of her?" Miroku asked, behind Sango, staff held in both hands in front of her-at her insistence. Either that or be dropped, she'd said! Such a woman.

"Not a sniff. You? What are you two doing here, bonzu? I can't say I'm sorry to see you, but I can get her back myself!" he asked, blinking at the sight of Sango, much less Miroku.

"You-didn't get my messages, then?"

"No. What's going on here?"

It took a bit, but they quickly caught up.

"So, old Mushin comes through again. Damn," the hanyou had to smile slightly. Good old Mushin. Still watching his back like the old days.

"I'm just sorry we didn't get here sooner," Sango commented.

"She's still alive, that's the important thing. But," he frowned, "what are you doing here, tajiya?"

"Kagome is my friend. And-call me Sango," she answered, and he nodded, surprised a bit-but it made sense. They seemed cozy when he'd seen them together. She'd come to the wedding as Kagome's guest after all, but he wasn't sure if they were friends really or just close associates. He was willing to bet that the links between his Clan and her kind were going to continue if she was willing to come so fast to help. Not bad thing, really, he supposed.

"Alright then. Let's go get her back." But that wasn't going to be easy.

"Well? Go take care of them!" Yura barked, annoyed. Hiten scowled, and shook his head.

"Monten ought to have been back by now, the fool," he complained.

"Well, he's gone! So-go do your job, or I shall not pay you any of what was promised! Including the girl! Clumsy useless oaf," Yura replied, and he scowled.

"Fine! You want it, you've got it. But I expect prompt payment for services rendered," he warned her as he left. Then he'd kill her, he decided, speaking to him, a member of the Thunder Clan, like that! They were the storms themselves! She'd pay. Oh, yes...she'd pay. And then the girl would for the insults to his family by the dog bastards.

The first clue they were getting close as they searched-was when the Thunder Pike struck at them!

"Kirara! Keep dodging!" Sango asked, as they veered and Inuyasha took cover, shoving the sleeping Shippo under some brush.

"Come down here and fight with honor, you coward!" he yelled, hand closing, claws biting into his palm to create the Hijinkessou.

"You come to fight over a mere woman, half-breed dog! I fight for something more important-to redeem my family's honor after your Clan's lies!" Hiten yelled back, aiming at Kirara to drive them off.

"Tell that to your victims, bastard! Father ought to have killed you and the rest of the midwife's mistakes that you call family! That mistake'll be taken care of real easy!" Inuyasha snarled, growling.

"Inuyasha! We'll handle him! Go after Kagome!" Miroku yelled, and the hanyou nodded. She had to the be the way he'd come. He dove as the Pike sent lightning his way, leaping clear as a patch of open ground became a smoking hole. The pair that were airborne distracted the youkai as he ran clear, right towards where he needed to be. Figure Monten was guarding her...yes.

He could take him.

Then-he ran right into it. Something like a net! It felt like one, anyways. He was wrapped and thrown against a tree.

"Uhn!" Breath knocked out of him, he felt it tighten, struggled...and barely pulled free of the invisible, to him, hairs before they sliced the tree into chunks.

"What the hell??"

"The cut was not clean! A pity," Yura scowled as the hairs she was manipulating went slack.

"Cut?" Kagome struggled against the hairs as she realized that Yura was dealing with something, maybe when she was distracted, she could wriggle free.

"You'll see. Do stop struggling so," Yura told her absently, flicking out her fingers to keep her contained as she worked her web. Then there was a scream.

"KAGOME!! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING, KAGOME! HANG ON!" The miko gasped.

"Your sealing wasn't very good, now was it?" the youkai who held her prisoner frowned.

"INU-ah!" Again the hairs at her throat tightened.

But it was enough. A leaping, growling figure jumped, trusting, suspecting...damn it! He saw them.

Kagome suspended in midair-and someone else.

"Well, if it isn't Yura of the hair," Inuyasha snarled, contempt heavy in his tone as he flexed his claws.

"And if it isn't a mere mortal's faithful hound. Playing fetch for your new mistress? I hear she already collared you, come to lick her hand, then?" she asked, eyes going to the beads.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this! Release Kagome right now, or so help me, you'll regret the day you ever heard my name!"

"No! She has everything to do with this! You dumped me for that mortal wretch! After everything we did, you tossed our relationship out the window and humiliated me!!" At that-Inuyasha looked, well, a bit nonplussed. Certainly not at all impressed.

"Excuse me? Two dates over three months is a relationship now? One was a damned pity date to get you off my back! I never called, I never wrote, you'd think that was a clue! I never loved you, I didn't like you, and I told you I had her and didn't have time to fool with you anymore!"

"Two dates? That was it?" Kagome asked, and the strands tightened again, making her cough.

"Kagome...I'll get you out of this!" he looked up, eyes so worried. She trembled.

"You're much too at ease, and in no position to be making threats, I think," Yura told him, glaring as she lifted her hand again.

Oh, crap. He never could see the invisible hairs that had always trailed around her! So, when thick hanks came at him-he got knocked to the ground!

'He can't see them!' Kagome realized.

"To your right! Left! Behind you!" she screamed, fighting the strands, and-damn if he didn't make contact with them before they hit him!

He closed his hand, and released the Hijinkessou, not at Yura-but at the hairs holding Kagome.

She fell. But-"Ooof!" she was caught in strong arms.

"Kagome, you do have the sight!" he dove as she warned him of another hair, feeling strange, like something was stirring. No time!

"I can see it! Can't you?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Where do they lead? It's-uhn!" he leapt again, "the source of her powers, Kagome! Where do the hairs lead??" He dodged again desperately, Kagome in his arms as she clung to him in terror. His shirt was in ribbons thanks to the hairs, red lines were left where they'd cut him without his firerat to protect him.

She looked around, trying to follow them, and saw it.

"There! That red skull!" Kagome exclaimed and pointed.

"What red skull?" he snapped, looking around and seeing nothing. The funny feeling was worse, he didn't know what it was-they were in real danger here. Fear filled him, and not for himself...he set her down and looked into her eyes-and kissed her quickly and suddenly, hard, making her gasp.

"Get out of here! Run away! Go! Get safe and I'll find you!" Inuyasha told her harshly before he rose and turned, launching himself directly at Yura! She was stunned. He was buying her time to flee, she realized. Had come to save her, even after she had sealed him...not the actions of an evil monster.

Kagome didn't run. Indecisive, she hesitated. The red skull that hung there...that had to be it! If she broke it, maybe...he'd said that was the source of her power. Deciding, she took a step along her destined path, the first one truly of her own choice and will. Not acting from fear, or because she felt pressured to do it. By her own choice and will. Kagome would try, anyways, as Miroku's words came back to her from a long ago conversation in a park.

'You're a true miko and Priestess, Kagome. I doubt you ever would have a normal life, even if somehow you didn't have a link to him. Even untrained, you could purify with a touch...' Miroku was right. She could do it. They were grappling...and she climbed. Up the repugnant skulls and hairs at the center of the web. She was a Priestess, and-wife of a hanyou, she would not stand aside and do nothing or flee to save her own skin, where her duty lay was very clear at that moment. Kagome would not leave him to fight alone. Moments of truth often happen like this...the quiet, simple instant when someone realizes they have made a choice and have the will to act.

Yura just laughed as he drove his claws into her chest. She returned the favor, with a katana. He gasped as his limbs were seized in thick hairs-just like Monten. But he didn't go down.

There was a low, vicious growl. The female youkai's eyes widened...as red stripes formed on the hanyou's cheeks. As he began to laugh...and his claws began to grow and he felt himself...changing, somehow it felt like he was going to sleep, that something was rising, taking over. Something dark and terrible, like in his dreams. Fear began to fuel it-fuel his strength, his blows, and his anger. Hair was swirling around her now-trying to repair the damage he was causing as his arms tore free of the restraining hair and his claws moved.

Inuyasha's youkai had just risen fully. Kagome looked back-once. What she saw made her scream. For him, or at him...she didn't know at the moment.

Glowing red eyes lifted to her, deep red with fury and rage, the eyes of a madman...the web trembled under the strain of his assault as it sought to repair her, she was the web, and it was actually contracting as it did it's best to keep up, to fight back...he was heedless of the injuries she was inflicting...snarls and yells echoed as the pair fought.

But Kagome forced herself to turn and climb, until she reached the skull. Her hand slammed down on it and purifying power poured out of her almost instinctively. It shattered. Yura screamed. A comb...? An old-fashioned comb? What was...she took it in her hand, the hairs were tied to the teeth and she looked confused as she hung there, grimly clinging to the mass with arms that ached.

"NO!" a powerful bellow from high above. Something huge shot straight down at the struggling pair below her, dropping something!

Mushin hadn't neglected to call Inuyasha's Father. Who'd rushed here in the old way, gone to the cabin...and slammed through the window and the exterior wall upstairs to get to it when he smelled it and the odor of a sacred seal surrounding it-to reach his own fang...the only thing that could save his youngest pup now. The Tetsusaiga. It landed with a clatter beside the struggling pair.

"Take the sword, boy!" he barked, growling at the snarling thing that clawed and tore at the enemy that did not die...would kill him, harm his mate, he would not permit it...and Kagome heard something shocking in the Lord's tone. Horror-and shame, the words ripped from his heart.

Until Kagome snapped the comb in half with her thumb as she watched the scene beneath her, more by accident than design. Her fingers had closed out of sheer nerves, the fingers of a true Priestess with the power to purify. Yura-disintegrated...and the hanyou fell forward, bleeding in a dozen places, eyes glazed...as an explosion in the distance signaled Hiten's ending. The hairs and the web itself vanished with their owner, drifting into smoke.

Inutaisho shifted shape, and caught Kagome when she fell.

"He must take Tetsusaiga!" he told her, setting her down and turning-to see his son had lost consciousness. Lord Inutaisho looked deeply grieved as he approached Inuyasha. He'd been warned, but he never told him, this was his fault! Totosai had done such work to protect his boy, Izayoi's boy...and he hadn't told him. The sun was starting to make it's decent from noon's height, soon. He had to get Inuyasha back home, to the healers, his regeneration never was as strong on this day and he doubted there would be time for him to finish healing before he lost his powers. He could-it was possible that-

His lack of trust may have destroyed and slain his own son.

Kagome's last sight was of him placing the sheathed sword in a limp, clawed hand as she collapsed in exhaustion to the ground...and his eyes, the eyes of the Great General of a thousand battlefields worse than this, were suspiciously bright.

Author's notes-oh, sad, sad chapter! Yeesh, I say that and I wrote it! But they were very insistent that it would turn out this way. Everyone's having a few surprises this chapter and next time, well...you thought things were interesting now! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	19. Here comes the sun

Chapter 19- Here comes the Sun

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and company, not me.

Kagome opened her eyes in confusion early the next morning. Soft sheets, a soft bed...a ceiling. A cream ceiling, with sunlight streaming in on her that made her blink. She looked around, feeling weak as a kitten. Ah, she knew where she was. The guest apartments at the Keep that had been theirs on their wedding night. Was it only a day ago? She felt so tired, like every ounce of strength had been drained from her. She was lying on the bed, swathed in sheets, her head on soft pillows. Then-someone-something, leaned over her, and she involuntarily scooted back.

"Don't be afraid," the creature asked in a rich, mellow voice, so gentle sounding. But it belonged to something terribly misshapen. And-

"I daresay she will not be overly alarmed by you, Jinenji, after yesterday." Sesshomaru! The Inu was leaning against the wall, watching her with cool golden eyes, looking tired, she realized. He hadn't slept last night.

"Jinenji...who are you?" she tried to sit up, and was gently pushed back as the massive hanyou adjusted her pillows to support her in a sitting position. With him in the spacious room-it felt crowded.

"A healer. Rest. You all but drained yourself, miko," he told her, and lifted a tray that looked toy-like in his massive hands. Not 'what are you?' he noted, but 'who'. "Eat, and you must drink this. It is medicine," he told her, and she stared into it, a dark colored tea. She recognized the smell of some of the ingredients as well, herbs to restore and refresh.

"Thank you. You're very kind," Kagome managed, with a faint smile that was shyly returned. "But...how am I here? I-Inuyasha...? Sango, Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.

"My Lord Father delivered you all here. They were all injured, so Master Jinenji was summoned to attend to them. My mate sits with the mortals, Kagome, they are going to recover fully," Sesshomaru answered, appraising her. He was here guarding his brother's, half-brother's, mate in his stead, as Inuyasha had done for him before. Mostly.

She returned the gaze with confusion before looking down at the simple breakfast in front of her. Jinenji made his farewell quietly. The healer having checked on her as was his duty and seconded Sesshomaru's news, he left, not wishing to intrude. Kagome picked up her chopsticks and toyed with her food nervously, alone with the Lord.

"Is he-alright?" she asked.

"He lives," he said...noting her reaction as she slumped against her pillows, and then he asked it. Not accusingly, merely with his unending curiosity-or so it sounded. "Why was my Father's fang sealed into a room, miko? Why, exactly..." his voice became a purr, "was it that when I searched the area, I found the remnants of a barrier with my brother's scent beneath it and yours on the ofuda that created it? You will explain this to me. Immediately."

Kagome paled slightly as the chopsticks dropped from her nerveless fingers to clatter on the tray.

Last night...

"Fetch Jinenji!" Inutaisho had overseen the return of his children and their allies to the Keep, and the place went into a flurry of activity. Youkai didn't use hospitals, they took care of their own. Sesshomaru was sent to sweep the area around their cabin as the Lord of the Inu carried his son to the family quarters.

Soon, the hanyou healer was overseeing the injured. Sango had a broken arm, Miroku was burned along his leg and back and both were battered. Poor Kirara was not as hurt as the humans, but exhausted. They were treated, and Sango had the oddest expression during the procedure, her arm set and slung. Miroku's burns...had come because he had protected her from Hiten. It had to be the bravest thing she'd ever seen, the act of someone truly selfless, heroic.

But he was a total pervert. The combination was troubling to say the least as she sat watching over him in the rooms he was assigned when he stayed over, next door to Inuyasha's. Kagome had been taken away with Rin promising to stay with her, Inuyasha had his Father...but Miroku was alone. Mushin was being fetched, but until then, no one was sitting with him save a strange youkai healer who assisted Master Jinenji. So, Sango stayed. The tajiya couldn't even say why she was there, really. It merely felt right to do so. Sango hardly noticed that the doors to that room were barred behind the injured hanyou and the curtains drawn, the servants and the healer's helpers sent away to attend to the rest.

So it was that only Inutaisho and Jinenji were there when the sun set-when Inuyasha changed in the haven of his private chambers-and the healer had a human patient with terrible wounds that could easily kill him on his hands. Inutaisho had sworn the hanyou healer to secrecy on pain of death. But he needn't have worried. Jinenji was a hanyou too. He understood as only another could, that this secret could never be revealed. After all, on the day before the moon's first quarter-he became human too.

It was always involved with the time of their birth, a hanyou's human time, something known only to a few sages...and people like Inutaisho, who'd learned all he could on the subject as the parent of one. Not that it was an easy topic to learn of, many youkai killed such young out of hand, especially in the old days. Until his son, really, a hanyou who rivaled the greatest full youkai in power, who took such things most personally. Now-his strength had won them a place of sorts. But they were a secretive sort still, hanyou. With good reason.

If there was a special phenomenon in the sky, it affected them, such as the total lunar eclipse that had heralded his son's birth that winter night. When the moon again was darkened by celestial forces, his youkai blood retreated fully. It had been a disturbing thing to see when another total lunar eclipse over Japan had occurred while Inuyasha was still a small child, he had become human twice that month, frightening the pup terribly for the brief time it had lasted. At least in such cases it only lasted as long as the eclipse fully darkened the moon. Unfortunate.

Inutaisho didn't know Jinenji was one of the lucky ones in that, if not in form, his midmorning birth only cursing him with a day of humanity. Hanyou, one and all, saw it as a curse. How they dealt with it varied so...from resignation to terror to something in-between. Inbetween people, one and all. All members of a unique kinship, they shared an odd bond as neither humans or youkai. As the only ones who truly understood what that meant. The misshapen hanyou would do all he could for Inuyasha in part because of that, and Inutaisho took comfort in it, even if he didn't fully understand it.

Jinenji was a master of his craft, and the hanyou needed every scrap of that skill that night. Inutaisho sat beside his son's bed in his rooms as the healer worked to keep him alive all night, grateful that at least they only had to wait out the hours of the night. Then, his own powers would restore him to health in a day or so. The trick was to keep his human body together until then. But the Tetsusaiga was set not on it's rack-but kept tied to his son's hand all night. No chances could be taken that his son's youkai would be allowed to escape with the dawning.

Inutaisho looked down at the transformed hanyou as he slipped in and out of consciousness. So like Izayoi on this night, even he had not seen this face in years, not since his son had matured and concealed himself from everyone. Even his Father. Poor pup, without his spectacles or hanyou nose, so helpless. The memory of a little human boy hiding in his private chambers, so frightened...he would sit with him all night in his Inu form, and he would cuddle close to his Father with his face buried in fur and trembling so.

'Papa, I can't even see anything! Nothing smells now, I can't hear like I should. Papa...I-I can't sleep. May I sit with you?' He had been so frightened-and unwilling to admit it even as a pup of seven years. Brave little one. Stubborn as his Mother had been.

'It will pass. Rest beside me, I will guard you. It is merely the way you must be this night, my pup, that is all it is.' He trembled now with pain...a man grown, but every line of his features, unblurred by his own contributions, echoed hers. Izayoi's face, her hair...the same dark eyes looked unfocussed as they'd opened briefly, a hoarse voice barely whispering a name.

"K-Kagome..?"

"She lives and is safe, my son. Rest. She waits for you to heal," he soothed him grimly, and the hanyou's eyes had closed, hand clenching on the sword tightly even as he relaxed. That had been the turning point, the healer told him as false dawn lightened the sky and he cleaned up the blood and mess, mopping the unconscious hanyou's brow. Knowing she was alive and well had given him the reserves to pull through the night. His father wasn't surprised. She had saved him as well, after all, destroying Yura with her powers and her Spiritual sight, standing by his son's side as a mate should. Most impressive.

But he didn't know everything that had happened. As Sesshomaru intended to after returning to the Keep late that night, deeply troubled. He'd embraced Rin as she tearfully watched over her new sister, who was sedated and sleeping in the rooms she and her new husband had shared.

"My Lord? What is wrong? Something has troubled you. More than this," she asked softly, and he brushed her tears away with a clawed finger.

"Nothing that can be settled tonight, Rin. Go. Rest. I will remain and watch over her," he told her firmly, and she hesitated and nodded. Shooing her out, he had settled himself to watch over the girl, unsure what was toward now. Unsure if a scentbond had brought a viper into their Clan.

Sunlight. Golden sunlight came with true dawn, the sun rising as it always does...and both Healer and Lord watched. Jinenji was fascinated, he'd admit it to himself. He'd never seen the process from the outside, as it were. But he knew how it felt. Oh yes...he knew. The sudden rush of the world again opening up to you as you came into full possession of enhanced senses, the strength that poured through the blood and bone like liquid fire. The sensation of your whole body changing, growing strong again...that always felt so terribly right. The relief of safely enduring another time of vulnerability, the happy contemplation of another time of safely being strong again. Of surviving.

Inuyasha seemed to glow, pulsing as his blood rose, as the peculiar blend of his being reasserted itself. Nails shifted into claws. Canines grew into true fangs as the rest sharpened. His eyes shifted shape, the color beneath the lids sliding from dark, smoky blue into amber gold. His hair turned white in a sudden shift...and his ears again were fuzzy triangles, that twitched of their own accord. Safe.

His eyes opened, first staring at Tetsusaiga tied to his hand, then at his Father...then-at Jinenji!!

"Fuck!"

"Good morning, my son." Was the wry comment from his Father, who sighed. Must he be so foul mouthed? Honestly, it was not appropriate for a Lord of his rank...

"I will leave now," Jinenji said, and the two hanyou looked at each other, one nervously, the other calmly. Understanding flicked between them. Members of the same kinship, one fortunate in the dealings of fate in his looks and strength...the other not. Both bearing the curse of humanity in their blood.

Inuyasha just nodded and Jinenji left to see to the others, unlocking the door and closing it behind him.

"Old man, is there some reason you decided to let someone see that-wait-hey!" Inuyasha went to swing out of bed and was pushed down easily by his Father, his chest and arms still bandaged. His pain threshold and endurance was insanely high as a hanyou, but he still needed to stay in bed until he healed fully.

"You will remain in bed, Inuyasha."

"How...I was fighting Yura. How did I get back here? Where's Kagome?? Is she alright? What happened, and what fucking jackass tied this hunk of jun-er..." a dry, withering look made him pause out of self-preservation, "my sword to my hand?"

"There is much we must discuss, pup. And the jackass who tied the 'hunk of junk' as you put it so clearly..." Inutaisho scowled, "would be me." He got a pained smile in answer. It was the old man's fang, after all. Then Inutaisho told him that Kagome was well...and that she, not him, had slain Yura.

"I see," Sesshomaru said with a frown as he listened to Kagome's recounting of the events last night. He hadn't heard such a mess since the last time he had attended a performance of a Shakespeare comedy. Perhaps the human taint in that baka was what made him as brain-damaged as to screw up a scentbonding so utterly! Rubbing his forehead as he considered, he sighed. At least she wasn't a viper. More...a rather confused attack squirrel. He could not blame her. Her mate had indeed put her through an unnecessary amount of stress. Baka! He had been fortunate she had wisely chosen to investigate his possible-would that count as suicide? Murder? He was musing on the definition that would suit such an act as she waited to hear what he would do, hearing she'd bound his own brother.

And fled from him. And sealed him out of their bedroom.

But-she had acted as his mate in the end. Protected him from his own folly. It was likely for the best that Inuyasha was off the dating market, he decided firmly. No taste, taking up with such trash as that Yura in the first place. None. And no luck with females...as usual. Undoubtedly-ah yes, the mortal saying, 'lucky at cards, unlucky at love.' The baka likely cleaned up at those card games he was so fond of.

Kagome was not at all like Rin, who was a clearly more attractive, clever mate. But still, one dealt with what one had, he supposed, not everyone could attain such a mate as he, Sesshomaru, had. The girl had shown courage, the beginnings of sense, and perhaps even a trace of wisdom last night. Not so poor a showing for an untested miko. It was not his place to explain matters to her though. He was unsure if he could without a map and a guide to characters in hand.

Then, he chuckled at the thought of possessing such items. Kagome looked so stunned-he laughed harder.

"I think it best, sister by marriage, that my Lord Father never hears all of this escapade. At least not until a few years from now. Eat. Then, you shall go and see him. You-have much to discuss," he managed.

"You...aren't angry? He is your brother..." she asked nervously. A clawed finger lifted as he corrected her with a, well, almost smirk.

"Half-brother. No. Though I would prefer it if in future you elected to use other means of managing domestic disputes then ofuda. The servants would be unable to perform their duties if you sealed off parts of the Keep. Rin would not appreciate that."

"Oh," she laughed a bit herself out of sheer relief, and obediently ate her now cold breakfast.

Author's notes- Hah. Good things! Ok, a note on the section with Jinenji and the time of weakness. There's an episode of the anime that mentions his turning human, and it was daylight as I recall. So, some extrapolation there and my pet theory on how the whole 'turning human at a particular time' thing would maybe work. In 'Swords of the Honorable Ruler', my favorite of the four movies, by the way, Inuyasha was not born at the New Moon, but the Full Moon, at the exact moment of a full lunar eclipse. I'm betting those might affect him as the New Moon does, at least for this story. Er, can you tell I've seen it a few times? : ) For some strange reason, song titles keep becoming chapter titles for these two stories, in this case, the Beatles 'Here comes the Sun'. The song kinda fits as well if you've heard it. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	20. Family Secrets

Chapter 20-Family Secrets

No, I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome, dressed and still tired, walked with Sesshomaru to the door or Inuyasha's, well, and her apartments, and Inutaisho looked up as the door slid open to the sitting room. Sesshomaru left her there and went to see to other things. Like the child Kitsune, they would have to find a home for him, see to his care...Inu took care of their vassals.

"Inuyasha...?" A hesitant call, soft footsteps...and she peered in nervously. No stripes were in evidence as he lay propped up with pillows in bed under a sheet, eyes closed, his father sitting next to him on the edge of it. She bowed to Lord Inutaisho, who beckoned to her.

"Come, sit. You are injured, child?"

"No, my Lord, just tired," she answered with a nervous smile as her husband's eyes opened. No red in those eyes, only gold as he gazed intently at her.

"Old man...give us a minute, would you? Please?" he asked, and his father nodded.

"We still must talk," he warned him, going out to the sitting room and shutting the door. Alone now, she walked slowly to the side of the bed, hands clasped in front of her.

'No stripes now', she reminded herself.

"Are you alright?" she asked carefully, and he nodded.

"Keh. I'll be fine. I've been hit before, it's not a big deal." One hand lifted and gingerly reached for his cheek. He looked like himself again...

He closed his hand on hers, gripping it gently before it closed the distance, pulling her towards him. Kagome let him tug her-and to her surprise, he pulled her over into an embrace. His arms went tight around her as she lay next to him, the Tetsusaiga still tied to one of his wrists banging her side a bit. She felt the bandages under her cheek as her dark head was pressed to his chest and a clawed hand stroked her hair.

"Your chest-that sword went right into it," Kagome went to pull away, and he didn't let her.

"It's fine, I heal quick. You're alright, that's all that matters," Inuyasha paused, breathing in her scent deeply, letting it comfort him as he held her. He'd come close to losing her already, after only a day! So brave, she'd killed Yura, stood beside him.

A shiver ran along her spine as she remembered vividly what he'd done, and peered into his face, worried. On one hand, he'd saved her, come for her and threw himself between her and danger. On the other, what he'd done, how he'd looked terrified her. And Atsuo. How did he know about everything? Why did he have his glasses and things? If he hadn't killed him...then what?

"You didn't run off like I told you to, I hear," Inuyasha said.

"Well...I couldn't just leave you there. I'm glad you're alright."

"You sure about that, Kagome?" he asked, looking into troubled brown eyes.

"You came to save me. Even after...what happened," Kagome answered.

"Of course I did. You're my-"

"Please. Don't say that. Just...please don't," she replied and he sighed, ears lowering.

"Kagome-you still don't believe me."

"I want to. But I don't understand. Any of it. You looked so, so different!" Inuyasha looked so tired, bandaged, pale, exhausted. He frowned. Different? Did she mean when he lost track? What happened? He asked her this as he held her close. The last thing he remembered was the katana plunging into his chest...and the terrible thing. The thing from his dreams, with Tetsusaiga breaking.

"You don't remember? How-I mean...you really don't know?" she gaped.

"No, I'm asking because I wanted to see if you were paying attention! Damn it," he made a face, and she shivered again.

Did this happen a lot? Was he saying he hadn't killed Atsuo...because he'd blanked out when he did it?

"What happened, Kagome? I have to know, it's never happened before," he asked her, and she hesitated, pulling away. He smelled her nervousness as he asked, and his hands tightened involuntarily. Hadn't he proved himself yet? What had frightened her? He had to know.

"Inuyasha-please...I-I don't-I'm not sure what I saw," she told him, looking upset.

"Not sure? Tell me what you saw, then!" Kagome shook her head. The miko didn't know how to say it.

Things could've become very bad-if his father hadn't been able to hear everything through the door, and decided to sort it now. Best they both heard this together, as mates, it affected them both. Kagome had seen as well, she had the right to know of this. The door slid open and they both looked up.

"What happened, my son, was that you went into battle without Tetsusaiga," Inutaisho answered.

Both looked up at him...and he told his son and the hanyou's young mate the entire truth at last. That this Sword of the Fang, Tetsusaiga, was a Guardian Sword. One that suppressed Inuyasha's youkai side, a side too strong for his mortal heritage, that was well...insane from the blending of bloods. That had such a powerful survival instinct that it could, and had, taken over completely to save itself when faced with a life or death situation. To kill and kill until either he was slain or his opponents were. That what Kagome had seen was his true youkai form. That his Father had known this since soon after his conception two centuries ago, not long after Tetsusaiga had been created by Totosai to protect Izayoi, a protection that extended to his son through her blood. Not his.

Kagome felt Inuyasha-shiver. He was trembling. Inutaisho watched his son with an impassive face as he tried to master himself.

"You never told me." The controlled fury in his voice made Kagome's eyes widen.

"I did not...your feelings about your mortal blood...it seemed wisest not to. It never seemed to be the right time, my son. My blood and Izayoi's proved too powerful a combination," Inutaisho answered heavily.

"You let me-how could you, old man??" he demanded, surging up as his mate tried to push him back.

"Inuyasha, calm down! You'll hurt yourself!" she tried, gripping his arms, and he looked at her.

"You don't understand, Kagome!" he growled, pushing her away as he glared at his father. "You had a hundred eighty years to find the right time! So it's her fault! All of it!! Her damned mortal taint did this to me, and nearly got me killed last night! You never told me she bred a fucking monster! I'm worse than that poor bastard Jinenji! Kami damn her to-" Inutaisho's eyes blazed and he moved across the room with astonishing speed as the accusations flew.

"ENOUGH!" A clawed hand whipped out and backhanded Inuyasha. The hanyou was smacked across the mouth as he was driven into the pillows. A bruise was already forming as Kagome gasped, covering her face and peeking through her fingers. Inuyasha growled involuntarily as a shaking hand felt a spilt lip and he tasted blood. His eyes widened at Inutaisho's expression as-Tetsusaiga trembled of it's own accord.

Outside, Sesshomaru felt for Tenseiga's hilt as it shook in it's sheath by his side...and his eyes widened. Father was enraged! Truly enraged. His eyes went in the direction of Inuyasha's apartments, wondering what had caused such fury.

Perhaps he would be an only child again? Interesting.

"Your Mother was my wife. She died bearing and saving an ungrateful, disrespectful, insolent whelp! Never, ever, speak so of her." The hanyou's ears drooped and fear rippled through him at the words Inutaisho bit off, gripping the back of Inuyasha's neck with his hand in warning.

"Forgive me, Father," it was barely a whisper as he twisted his neck in submission, going limp.

"Hmp," a sharp shake to enforce his dominance, and he was released. Inutaisho towered over the bed, and glared down at him. "You will remain here in seclusion with your mate to consider your words, Lord Inuyasha," he ordered, and looked at Kagome.

"Yes, Lord Father," Inuyasha managed.

"You...I expect to see at lunch and supper, daughter, you may come and go as you wish as you have not earned my displeasure," Inutaisho noted, sounding so terribly calm again. The trembling girl bowed, as did a terrified Inuyasha, bending from the waist in his bed as the Lord swept out. The door to the rest of the Keep slid shut.

The hanyou leaned back, feeling his neck and jaw. To his surprise, Kagome got up and went into the bathroom. He'd been banished to his rooms...denied the company of his mate at meals and visitors, but not killed for offering insult to his Father's, and more importantly Clan Lord's, mate. Sweet Kami, it had been close though. Shame filled him at having been disciplined in the Inu way front of his mate, though he didn't regret saying it. Inutaisho was a loving parent, but he had his limits, and both of his sons knew it. Inuyasha had treaded close to that point. It was one of the reasons he rarely discussed his mother with him...but he was glad Kagome hadn't interfered though, or she would've shared his disgrace and disfavor at the least. Bad enough as it was.

"K-kagome...?" Inuyasha called, and she returned with a wet cloth.

"Here, your face. Let me see," she asked, hands shaking. He allowed her to clean the cut, startled at the kindness as she worked, dabbing at it. The same feisty miko who'd sealed him in a damned hole not long before was gently attending to him now. He was sure he'd never understand her. "Your neck?"

"It'll be alright. I shouldn't have said that. I-was insolent to him," he told her, looking away, wishing again she hadn't seen that.

"So," a nervous smile was shot at him, "that's the um...pack discipline I've read about. A little disturbing up close. Sort of nature showish." A blow and a sort of nip to the back of the neck, showing submission...like a pack of dogs. It sort of felt like Lord Inutaisho had punished a bad puppy, really. Not letting him go into the rest of the house till he behaved.

"Nature show? Keh. At least you aren't in trouble."

"Inuyasha, so, no visitors then?"

"Nope. I'm stuck here till he calms down-and I...apologize." And meant it, which would be tricky.

"Well...not by yourself," he smiled at her tiredly, relief in those eyes. In House banishment meant...he would be alone. No one would speak to, acknowledge or even discuss him. The phone and computer modem, he'd bet, were already cut off. His cell would be confiscated soon too or shut off with a call to the provider. Inu hated being alone-and the old man meant to prove his point this time. The last time he'd been so angry, well...was the last time he'd made the mistake of mouthing off about his Mother in front of him.

"You'll stay with me?"

"If you want me too. I mean...I'm a mortal too, aren't I?"

"No. You're not like her," Inuyasha answered bitterly. He hesitated, and looked at Tetsusaiga with an unreadable expression. "Not at all like her," he repeated, almost to himself. Kagome bit her lip at the deep bitterness in his voice. He'd never known her-she'd died when he was born...Inutaisho still missed her, Kagome had seen that in the gallery. Still loved her. A very pretty woman, Izayoi. She'd looked so kind, even in an old painting.

There were so many things she wanted to ask, so many things she didn't yet understand. He knew it, and lay back on the pillows, worn out and exhausted. Kagome could see that, and sat with him until he slipped back into sleep. Rising, she went to see Miroku-and blinked at the guard that now stood outside the door.

"My Lady," he bowed respectfully.

"Uh...hello," she answered, and he noted her confusion.

"I am here to ensure my Lord's privacy and safety while he recovers from his indisposition, Lady." Was the bland answer to her unspoken question. Kagome realized then-he was here to keep Inuyasha in, and anyone else from going inside. Shutting the door gently, she stepped out.

Miroku. Definitely. He had to know the answers to some things.

"What did he do to deserve that?" he asked, shocked. Miroku was lying on his stomach on a comfortable bed in the chambers next door. Kagome had arrived, and after greeting him and, to her surprise, Mushin, who'd come to see he was alright, told them what had happened, the Sword, Inuyasha's banishment and Inutaisho's fury, asking what she should do.

"Izayoi, Grandson. It had to be another fight about her," Mushin answered grimly, shaking his head where he sat in a chair by the bed. "Stay out of the matter, Kagome. That is the best advice I can give," the high monk told her.

"Grandfather, that is unjust. Even if he spoke harshly of her again, he just learned of such a difficult piece of news...who could truly blame him for being angry?" Miroku looked upset.

"Lord Inutaisho, I imagine," Mushin noted, sighing. "No, he will calm in a few days, he always does. You merely must be patient and do not speak of it to his Father. It will do Inuyasha no harm to have to rest for once, and he didn't say you couldn't keep him company. It is his habit to try and ignore injuries, after all. I had always wondered why Tetsusaiga was given to him...now I know," the monk commented.

"You-won't say anything, Master Mushin?" Kagome asked, suddenly realizing that while she'd confided in her sensei, well...it wasn't actually her news to share.

"Of course not! He is a good friend to me as well, young miko. I've known him longer than you two have been alive. Why else do you think I called in the cavalry, hm?" he chuckled.

"Thank you. For everything, Master Mushin. You-probably saved us all, you know." She told him, sighing. The High Monk merely smiled, hands folded over his belly, his Kazaana beads rattling softly. Looking around, Kagome made a face.

"I don't suppose you've seen Sango? I-I'd like to see her too."

"Oh, she left," a casual tone...and a sly grin was shot at her, "when I spelled her from watching over Miroku as he slept. She said she had to return to her home, something about her duties."

"She...did?" Miroku asked, perking up.

"Hm, I suppose so-perhaps she merely was too tired to go elsewhere, though..." Mushin looked upwards in a fine display of disinterest.

"Grandfather..." Miroku said dangerously, and Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it.

"I always knew you liked her!" Kagome teased, and he sighed.

"She is a lovely woman."

"Maybe if you hadn't grabbed her butt all the time, she'd think more of you."

"Do you truly think so?" Miroku asked, puzzled, and the miko shook her head. Thick. Really very thick, she decided.

Inuyasha hadn't actually been asleep. When she left, he levered himself out of bed and frowned, untying the sword from his wrist with a claw.

So. His Mother's side of his heritage was the problem. Her blood was what had done this to him. So...no. The modem would be shut off, so his bookmarked sites weren't going to help. Time to hit the books.

Inuyasha had a great interest in his nature, one he didn't like people to know about.

He was hanyou. Looked down on as the offspring of a relationship between a mortal and a youkai. Dirty half-breeds, as it were. Nine out of ten of his sort had the mortal for a mother, after all, and neither side of the family were pleased when it happened, so it wasn't talked about much. But if you looked, you could find things. He went to his bookshelves in the bedroom, and pulled out the first row of books. The ones behind it...yep. These were the ones he wanted.

A few scrolls, some histories, books and academic papers that dealt with the subject. Taking up the stack with a wince of pain, he went back to bed and started rereading. There had to be something in here that would make sense of it. Most hanyou had no problems in containing both bloods, at least, not to this point that they needed something outside themselves to control it. But he soon found what he was looking for.

A few scattered references...to hanyou driven mad by their own nature. A few rampages were mentioned in the historical works. Without the sword...that could've been him. Was him. In every case, the youkai parent had been dead when the child snapped. In almost every case that there were surviving witnesses, there had been provocation. Mobs. Duels. All of them times of danger, most of the names listed...huh. Getting another book from the shelves, he flipped through it, backtracking names.

A genealogy of Japanese youkai nobles. The strongest always rose to the top, after all...and he found matches. Crap.

Father had known some of these people, he was sure of it. Almost every case had an extremely powerful youkai parent, or they'd been born-badly. Like Inutaisho. Like Jinenji, only driven mad by the world. Hanyou who had less powerful youkai as parents were probably fine, no matter if the mortal was common as muck and completely powerless. Or nobles even, as Mother had been. Closing the books...he stared down at them, stunned. No wonder the old man had been so secretive and furious. It was why he hadn't told him before. Inuyasha knew it, and his ears lowered.

He'd wronged an innocent woman. Lady Izayoi. Mother. For the first time, he didn't have as much anger at her...because it wasn't Mother's fault his blood was unbalanced. It was Father's. It probably shamed and worried the old man every day. He'd been given Tetsusaiga to protect him...from the curse his Father had inflicted on him. He drew the crappy looking sword, and was puzzled.

If it had been working on his behalf for so long, why then couldn't he get the damned thing to transform?

Author's notes- Oh, good things! The action picks up next time. Anyways, thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	21. The lunch date

Chapter 21- The lunch date

No, Inuyasha and company aren't mine. sigh

So. Kagome wasn't in trouble. For all of...a few hours, actually.

Lunch was rather strained. She sat quietly at the family dining table, and talk was muted. Rin gave her a warning glance when she realized-a certain name wasn't coming up. Notably. Biting her lip, she excused herself quickly, saying she wasn't hungry.

"You should eat, child. You are pale," Inutaisho said, and she gathered her nerve.

"Inuyasha shouldn't be locked up! It isn't right! I can't just sit here and pretend he's not-" Kagome started firmly, and Inutaisho's eyes widened slightly.

"You dare speak so insolently to my Lord Father, mortal?" Sesshomaru growled, and she returned his gaze without a blink.

"You're darn right I do!"

"Then you may join him in his...indisposition for a day. Go," Lord Inutaisho said, and she paled.

"F-fine, then! Don't listen to me, but you know I'm right! It's not fair!" she sputtered, and to her shock, was all but dragged out by a guard, still lecturing as she went!

So she missed it when Inutaisho hid a slight smile. Rin and Sesshomaru caught it, and both were puzzled.

"Father...?" An inquiring glance that was serenely returned.

"Hm?" Amused eyes the same color as his own looked after her. "Tell me, my eldest. Does she not remind you of someone?" Sesshomaru frowned and shook his head slightly.

Inutaisho leaned back in his seat and smiled. A pity, really. His son did his best to ignore his Mother's gifts to him...and had scentbonded to a girl so very much like her. She had the appearance of the old Priestess, but was, undoubtedly, like his lost Lady in spirit. A handful indeed.

"You can let go of my arm anytime, you know!" Inuyasha opened an eye, roused from having a think, surrounded by the books and scrolls on the bed...as Kagome was locked into the sitting room. He could see her through the open door to the bedroom, scowling. "Oooh! That stubborn, pigheaded-oh!"

"Kagome, what are you talking about? What the hell happened?" he asked, sitting up...and as she told him, his eyes widened.

"You-told off the old man? For me? Wish I'd seen it." It was warming, actually...but now it meant she was stuck here too, poor wench. Just for the day, though, not so bad.

"Well...it wasn't right that he didn't tell you," Kagome admitted, hands clasped behind her.

"Eh..." the hanyou sat up with a wince, "he might've had a reason. I'll ask for an audience with him tomorrow and-fix things," he said. His gruff answer surprised her.

"Why? Inuyasha...since I'm stuck here too-we might as well talk. I know you said it wasn't a happy topic, but, I think it would do you some good," she asked, and he nodded with a determined frown, looking at the pile of books and things.

"Fine. But," he ticked on his fingers, "no damned ofuda! No ashen salt, no sacred arrows, no seals or barriers! No damned word of subjugation either! Agreed? Your word as a Priestess?" he asked. Kagome eyed the beads still around his neck-and nodded, coming to sit beside him on a chair she pulled over.

"I promise," she answered.

"Good," Inuyasha frowned as there was a knock at the door. "That'll be my lunch," he noted, smelling food.

"I'll get it," she told him, rising and soon coming back with a tray that had been handed to her wordlessly. The door shut again and she saw him eagerly moving the books to make room.

Soft food. She saw noodles, juice, and a sandwich...she put in in front of him with a sigh and reached for it, figuring it was for her. She was right, actually, Rin had sent it.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"I didn't have any lunch! Don't be stingy," Kagome told him, and he made a face as she took it and the napkin, sitting back and taking a bite. Not bad.

"Lunch thief," he muttered, scowling as he dug in with his chopsticks.

"Mmm. So good," the blurry sounding comment was accompanied by him pointing into the sitting room. "Drinks are-"

"I know, I stayed here in the batcave for a week, remember?" Kagome noted, rising to go to the bar fridge in the corner out there and grabbing a soda. Coming back, she sat again and sighed. "So?" eating, she looked up enquiringly as the chopsticks slowed. Swallowing, he winced.

"Fine," he looked down at his food as he started. "My Mother was the Princess of her Clan. Not a big Clan, but prosperous. My Father saved her from bandits who attacked her traveling party. When he did...he smelled her." Kagome didn't interrupt, she'd heard some of this, but wanted to hear it from him. So, she ate and leaned forward, setting her can on the nightstand as she chewed. "She chose to stay with him. The problem was-she was a mortal. She was also betrothed to a mortal who was influential. So...her family locked her up in their castle, like that was going to stop the old man," the aside made her eyes widen.

"What did he do?"

"He stole her back, and well-he brought her here. Openly, and took her as his wife and mate, not as a concubine or anything. Sesshomaru didn't like it, and neither did her family, or that baka mortal. After awhile, I was on the way, and well...he'd broken with the old man over her."

"That's horrible!"

"No, he had a point. It caused a lot of trouble with both mortals and youkai. Lords like the old man didn't take mortals as honorable mates so much. Still don't really, scentbond or not. Most of the time, they'd keep the mortal in a house somewhere and pretend they didn't exist publicly. Give 'em land or something and keep things quiet," seeing her expression, he shrugged. "That's the way it usually works in some Clans."

"It's still wrong."

"Sure. But it happens. Anyway...when she was near her time," he poked his food, "there wasn't anybody to guard her that he really trusted when a youkai decided to challenge Father. So he took her with him to a manor that wasn't far from where Ryukotsuie was, and left her with a midwife. No choice. But I came early because of the journey, and well-she fucked things up royally. By the time Father came back from sealing him, troops were surrounding the manor. The fucking asshole she was supposed to marry was going to kill them both, but the midwife had already screwed up. The old man fought his way in, and used Tenseiga. It...heals." A nod.

"I see. What then?"

"He burned down the building around them. Father got out with me, thanks to that gaudy kimono you make fun of, but-she was slow."

"Sorry. No wonder you don't like mortals," she answered, looking sadly at him.

"Eh. Most of them are bastards. You aren't, and-I like your family," he admitted, making her smile. "They don't care for my kind. Her kin didn't, anyways. So Father raised me, and made things up with Sesshomaru. I don't blame her for dying, Kagome, I blamed her...for being hanyou. Because of-I'm not immortal. I'll die one day of old age just like a mortal...and...here. Read it yourself."

To her surprise, he selected one of the scrolls and rolled it open to a section, offering it grimly. Taking it, she settled back and began to read as he closely watched her expression. Then reread it.

Puzzled. Then confused. Then...uh oh. Still faced and suspicious.

"They...refer to this period as the time of weakness or vulnerability. It is the most closely guarded of secrets, when all half-youkai, at one time or another, temporarily become mortal," Kagome looked up as she read part of it aloud. "You turn mortal? Like...a human? Miroku never said anything."

"Eh...he doesn't know. I don't think, anyways. It's not something us half-breeds tell people. You have to be one to know, or hunt the information down, be related to one, or-mated to one," Inuyasha answered uncomfortably.

"Don't call yourself that. Half-breed isn't a nice word," she chided, and frowned. "So...that's why you don't like to talk about your Mom," Kagome commented.

"Part of it," he said, and looked very unhappy as he nodded to a drawer. "Kagome...please get me the box in there," he asked, and she did after rolling up the scroll, unsure where this was going as she took out-oh dear. Another puzzle box.

"Oh no. Not another one."

"Just hand it over, wench. And remember your promise!" the hanyou grumbled. She did, and he worked the sliding panels-pulling out a case.

His spare glasses. Opening them, he unfolded the glasses and made a face at them, then looked at her anxiously. Inuyasha set them on his nose, holding them in place as his ears weren't anywhere near where they ought to have been to wear them.

"What...?"

"Look familiar, Kagome?" he asked, as everything went blurry. She looked closely...and frowned. Take Inuyasha. Change the hair color, put on glasses...take away the ears, change the eye color...oh no. No no no. Kagome felt sick. So kind, so funny, they sounded so much alike, and she-she'd...

He hadn't killed Atsuo. He-was Atsuo!

"There. See? Now you know. You know me, Kagome, all those times we talked."

"I don't know anything," Kagome told him, rising. There was a sniffle.

"Oh, crap," Inuyasha got up stiffly, setting the glasses down with relief and moving the tray as he did. Hanyou or not he was still hurt, but he reached for her arm. She pulled it away.

"You're so cruel. How could you lie to me like that? Were you following me again? Why would you...I...you were him-the whole time!" she trailed off and shook her head.

"I just wanted to get to know you! You don't understand, I had to! We never got to talk, and you, well, I like you, you like me, you're mine now, and you ought to be happy!"

"You had three years for that! All you ever did was be mean, and that! That was wrong. Mean! You lied to me, Inuyasha! You let me think you were someone else! All that time-did you think it was funny? Did you laugh it up with your darned vassals like at the reception because you pulled one over on your mortal?" she demanded angrily.

"Huh? I-that's the only way I could think of! You belonged to me, and I couldn't talk to you, or keep you close, I needed to know you weren't like...that you were the right sort of mortal!" Laughing? At the...crap. That moron! He'd told him off, damn it! But...he'd been trying for discretion.

"Belonged to you." Bitter eyes met his. "I'm not property!"

"Of course you are, Kagome," he answered, surprised as her lip quivered. "It's not like it's a bad thing-don't you dare run off on me again!" Inuyasha barked as she started to...oh no. Cry. He didn't know what the hell to do now! Weeping mortal women weren't in his line of expertise.

"Run off? That's it?"

"Don't cry! Why are you crying?" he asked, upset as she sank to the floor, hugging herself and crying.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I cared about someone who doesn't exist. I thought-thought you...how could you? How could you just lead me on like that?" Kagome choked.

"I do too exist! Kagome, everything I said was true." A look that made him wilt. "Mostly. I just grabbed a chance is all! Yes, I lied, and it was dishonorable. I just ran into you by accident, and when I'm a mortal I couldn't smell you and I could think for once," he spoke quickly, eyes imploring.

Kagome didn't answer him at first. After a moment, she spoke.

"Could think...? What's that supposed to mean?" her eyes were lowered.

"Before I marked you-all I could think of was your scent. Really. I'm not evil, you know. I really didn't appreciate that crack. Or being accused of murdering myself," Inuyasha scowled. "Atsuo is a cover. If I ever have to travel as a mortal, I use it to keep anyone from knowing who I am. I was out that night because I broke my glasses the night before. Not, well, they broke the last time I needed them. I can't see without them as a mortal. I ran into you-and...I just wanted to talk with you awhile, Kagome. No baka customs, no people watching-just take you out for a damned date for once and see you safely home! This all would've been a hell of a lot easier if I just could've taken you out to a damned movie or something then!"

"So...when does this happen? What made you change that night?" Kagome asked finally.

"The first night of the New Moon. From dusk till dawn, I'm-powerless. And full lunar eclipses, but just for the time the moon is completely darkened," he confessed like it was dragged from his throat.

"You become Atsuo once a month, then. And-without Tetsusaiga-you become that other one," Kagome looked nonplussed as she rose, walked to the window and looked out before glancing over her shoulder. "How many people am I married to? And-which one of that crowd in there dated that obsessive hair care product? Honestly, you dated a comb!"

"Hair care product? Yura? She had a hair thing, sure, but..." he made a face, and winced. "A-comb?"

"Yep. If I remember right, it was probably used to comb the hair of the dead and gained power that way. Items may acquire youkai auras and be imbued with power or even personality by certain actions, particularly relating to rituals of life and death," Kagome noted, repeating the information with a sigh.

"Oh?"

"I paid attention to those classes, you know. It ought to have been purified between uses or destroyed but whoever used it must've been lazy until it was too late," she sighed. "Meet her at a hair salon?"

"A bar, actually. And...it's just me in here. I never transformed like that before," he answered awkwardly.

"Hm." She went back to looking outside. "What do you do most of the time when you change?"

"Hide. No one can know, Kagome! Really. If the wrong people knew or even guessed-they'd come after me, and you, and kill us both."

"I know that. I don't plan on saying anything. Panthers came for me at fifteen, remember? And the Thunder Brothers, and your old comb now," Kagome told him tartly.

"She was never my-you are so annoying!"

"You lied, don't tell me I'm annoying!"

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what else to say!"

"You could've trusted me!"

"I didn't know if I could then! Look, that's the way it's always been. No one knows about that. No hanyou tells anyone about that time! And Atsuo-he's me. So don't go saying you don't know me!"

"I cared about Atsuo! I knew him! I don't know you!" Kagome snapped, spinning-and covered her mouth as his jaw dropped. She...cared for him...?

"You...did?" She shut her eyes and slumped, nodding.

"Yeah."

"Kagome..." he sighed as he closed the distance and she felt arms go around her. "Damn it."

"Who are you?" she managed.

"Everything I told you was true when we talked all those times. Mostly. The important stuff. I love old movies, I listen to classical, and I fish with my old man and make rude jokes at my older brother's expense. Eh...but you stopped calling me, Kagome. Everything seemed better when I could talk to you, you know? I don't know mortals. I was worried, and I acted badly."

"I thought-the last time I-we...I was watching the news. I saw the Hijinkessou...and I thought you'd kill him. So I broke it off," Kagome sighed.

"Nah. He-did me a favor for once, I guess. Let me get to know you. I meant to tell you, I swear I did. I tried to after we were married, and I was going to in the cabin-before you went crazy on me, mind you."

"It's...alright, I guess. But you are a baka."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry too, Inuyasha. I wasn't exactly nice to you a lot when we were courting. And I can see why you'd be worried. But you still should've told me. I don't know how I feel...but I'm not angry." Her arms slid around him gently in apology as she spoke.

"Keh."

"Hmp. Hopeless," she pulled back and frowned. "Come on, back to bed. You need to rest," Kagome told him, tugging as he obediently followed her.

"You'll keep me company?" She nodded as she helped him get comfortable.

"I don't have much of a choice. I'm locked up too, thanks to you."

"Mates are supposed to share, you know." Was the answer she got and she just looked at him.

"Except lunch?" He made a face and she shook her head.

Author's notes- Ah, some progress at last! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	22. Learning Curve

Chapter 22- Learning Curve

"So, sprung, are we?" Miroku asked with amusement the next morning. Inuyasha had been granted his audience when he requested it, and been forgiven. Actually, his Father was a bit stunned at the speedy contrition and curious as a cat about the reasons. But when he'd been permitted to be out and about, well, the first place Inuyasha went was to see his friend. The monk was still abed, it was judged best he stay flat for a few days, after all.

"Eh, yeah," the hanyou winced as he sat. Inuyasha was healing fast, but still sore. But still...last night, she'd sat with him all night watching movies until she fell asleep beside him. And-she cared for him! Hah! So, they'd take things slow. It would be alright.

"Kagome came by here yesterday, Inuyasha," Miroku said after a moment.

"Oh? Well, what did she want? Checking on you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. And...she told me. About Tetsusaiga and your little-problem."

"She what??" Eyes popped open wide. The monk sighed.

"Calm down! So now we know why Lord Inutaisho made you carry it. I see-" he looked and smiled, "you're still wearing it."

"Damn it. What part of 'tell no one', did she not grasp? 'Course I'm wearing it, bonzu. That isn't happening again," Inuyasha scowled, ears drooping.

"Hey, now! You ought to be happy! Kagome was worried about you, you know. She hasn't run off or anything, and she wanted the advice of her sensei. Er..."

"Who else?" Inuyahsa asked, covering his face with one hand.

"Grandfather." Was the mild answer-and there was a groan.

"Oh, crap! Mushin too? Damn it. Why doesn't she just buy a fucking billboard?"

"Like we would tell anyone! Honestly," Miroku made a face and Inuyasha winced.

"Maybe. But it wasn't her news to share! I...know you two are trustworthy, Miroku, hell, you came after us and took out that bastard Hiten."

"Oh, just lending a hand to a friend. I wouldn't worry about us, by the way. I'd worry more about where she's gone to," the monk said with an impish grin.

"What do you mean? Where is she, bonzu? She didn't leave...did she?"

"With the delectable Lady Rin. This morning. With her new credit cards and apparently the measurements to your rooms. Jaken brought my breakfast and mentioned it."

"Credit cards?? Who gave her-you didn't happen to hear what accounts?"

"Oh, yours of course. I asked." Inuyasha looked horrified. Eighteen. In a mood. With Rin. With his credit cards. And-she'd called the apartments he'd decorated himself...the batcave. Miroku watched as the hanyou twitched, visions of pink dancing in his head.

"So. Do not speak so to my Lord Father again, Kagome," Sesshomaru noted earlier, frowning.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. That was wrong of me," Kagome answered dutifully, sitting with Rin in the office the heir used at the Keep.

She shifted uncomfortably in the richly upholstered chair as he'd lectured her on proper behavior, an official reprimand by her mate's Packsecond and the Heir. Not to mention she'd felt rather bad about it when she'd considered. Well...she was right, but Mushin may have had a point, that she ought to have stayed out of it. As soon as Inuyasha had been allowed out to speak to his Father, she'd been summoned here. That was ten excruciating minutes ago.

A Sesshomaru lecture, she'd later learn...could put people to sleep or send them up the walls in moments.

"It was, but you had reason to upset, Kagome. Don't worry," Rin told her and laid a comforting hand on her arm. The two women smiled at each other.

"Very well." He opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope. "Kagome. Now that you are a full member of the House, you have certain entitlements, and as your Lord is unwell, I will see to the matter. These are yours," he said, and handed it to her. Opening it...platinum cards. Several of them. Not one, but two bank cards and a checkbook and savings passbook. Oh my. A stack of papers were pulled out and a pen.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"Sign these, and I will explain the cards to you," he began, and she nodded, wide-eyed. "These credit cards are your joint accounts with my half-brother. This card," he leaned forward and tapped one of the fan of plastic she was signing, "is for the Keep's petty account. Use only for matters pertaining to the Keep, Clan, or the House. Charitable gifts, repairs, car matters, such things as that. Always retain your receipts. In House audits are regularly undertaken of the Keep accounts," he instructed, nodding to emphasize his points.

"House only, right," Kagome agreed.

"This one is your joint checking account with Inuyasha, sharing your monthly allowance, which has been adjusted to compensate two now. It is for all personal purchases, such as private decor, clothing, trifles and personal items and expenses, including the payments on your personal credit cards. All earnings are turned back into the House coffers and given out as needed, as you are no doubt aware from the compact. Adjustments to allowances are not made, unless there is a vital reason to do so. Do not confuse the banking cards." Kagome nodded, wide-eyed. There had been a complicated financial section in the compact...but to be honest, she hadn't paid it much attention. He tapped another.

"Joint account, ok." A nod.

"Now, this credit card is the emergency card each of us carries. Use only in need, it is my Lord Inutaisho's account-and he will not be pleased with frivolity. Only if needed. Do you understand this?" She nodded, putting the cards into two stacks, he saw, separating the House cards from her personal ones without being told. Very good.

"I will now discuss finances with you. As your brother by marriage and as heir, it is my duty to explain, and yours to follow these simple concepts. Responsibility and discipline are vital to maintaining a sound fiscal position, just as in battle, one must plan expenditures as one would plan a campaign..."

It took twenty-five minutes. Her eyes started to glaze at five as it went on and on, pointing out how to live within a budget, advising her on the wisdom of saving, and the importance of avoiding debt while communicating regularly with her mate and their Accountant on all financial matters. His eyes flicked to his own mate as he covered this part, and Rin just sighed to herself. There was a reason she was here too, actually...for remedial credit card discipline 101.

"Thus, the happy outcome of continued financial solvency is assured," Sesshomaru finished. He looked sharply at his Lady. "I believe this was most salutary, was it not?"

"Yes, my Lord. It is always good to be reminded of basic fiscal sense." Something glittered in her eyes as she answered and her lips quirked. Amusement. A slight frown.

"You may go," he said, and Rin grinned, rising and holding out her hand.

"I sat through the entire talk as agreed," she reminded him. To Kagome's surprise...he looked unhappy as he reached into the drawer again. Pulling out another, thinner envelope, she could swear he winced for an instant before passing it over, a crack in his ever calm demeanor.

Rin beamed and leaned over the desk, giving him a peck on the cheek as she removed another set of cards from it and stuck them in her purse.

"Welcome home, babies! I missed you," she told them with a coo, zipping it fast.

"Rin. We discussed your talking to them!" he barked, and she waved a hand as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh, do not worry, my Lord. I paid attention," she promised with a wicked grin as she stepped toward the door. "Come on, Kagome...we should go now. The stores are open, and I hear the call."

"Rin. If you-"

"Kagome needs things! Shopping for Kagome! She needs to redo their rooms, and-er...clothes. And things. She's a warrior, I'll have a guard even!" Rin grabbed the miko by the arm and pulled, smiling at the low growl behind them.

"One pair of shoes only, there is insufficient room for my belongings as it stands!" he yelled as Rin shut the door after them.

"He's so stuffy. Max out the cards one time...I love him dearly, but he is hopeless," Rin rolled her eyes as Kagome stifled a giggle.

"Did you really?"

"I love to shop on occasion. I admit it. And well...I sort of bought a couple of things," she explained with a smile, sighing.

"Things?"

"Er-antiques at an auction. I used our cards, and well, they refused one when he was paying for a business lunch. My Sesshomaru was a bit annoyed, and I lost my cards until they were paid off and I sat through the lecture, but now-they're back!" Both women giggled.

"Oh, no!"

"That reminds me, when we're talking redecorating, I have to do something about the storage space in our bedroom," Rin noted and Kagome laughed.

Hearing them laughing down the hall...Sesshomaru turned to his computer and winced again.

"Well, let's go get your purse," Rin said with a grin.

"Oh, you were-serious? Inuyasha-"

"Look, Inuyasha needs some rest, and there's nothing we can do here. So, let's go out, get some lunch and take some time off. I think you need to be around normal people for a little. You had a lousy honeymoon, so-shopping therapy, I say!"

"Well...I do need to get some supplies for ofuda and some other things, I lost a lot of it after the battle. I don't think that they'd like trying to go into those shops. They're warded."

"Supply stores for Priestesses? Do they really have those?" Rin asked, fascinated.

"Um, not exactly. But there's some great little places Miroku's shown me to find things."

"Oooo. This should be fun," Rin said, and they were soon off in the woman's copper colored sedan. Kagome gave her directions as she grinned.

It was fun, actually, after cautiously calling the credit card company to make sure the cards were activated. Rin asked questions and even bought a few small things that caught her eye as they poked around the tiny shops and stalls she accompanied her to.

"Not that one," Kagome told her, stopping her from buying a hanging.

"Why?"

"It's...yep. Charged to repel youkai," she looked with her Spiritual sight, and Rin blinked.

"You are handy!" she laughed.

"That one's blank, it's ready for whatever someone wants to put into it. Say-a blessing? I'd be happy to do it for you," Kagome offered, selecting a similar one. Her sister by marriage smiled.

"I'd be thrilled. Yet another advantage to a Priestess in the family. And it's cheaper," Rin noted, pleased.

"Well, there you're paying for the magic as well."

"True!"

A bit of clothes shopping was in order though, Rin managed to haul her into a few boutiques for some things...and then a cell phone, since she didn't have one now. Things went well...till they passed a small shop going into a restaurant for lunch. Kagome just stared.

A modern, top of the line compound bow. Expensive, though...but she'd tried her Archery teacher's and fallen in love with it long since, and had only used traditional ones regularly. Those were custom fittings and it had a sight...Rin noted she was all but drooling.

"See something you like?" Rin asked, looking into the window as well.

"Oh...it's gorgeous!" Kagome admitted.

"Hm. Come back with Inuyasha. He's quite the weapons expert, you know, it'd make his year to bow shop with you. And he is head of the House Guard. Let him show off a little for you."

"Do you think so?" Kagome asked carefully, and Rin sighed, tugging her arm.

"Yes! I do. Come on. I'm hungry."

Soon after, they were sitting over a light lunch and chatting.

"Oh, I've so looked forward to this! I've had a lot of fun today, Kagome."

"Me too. You know, before the visit, you seemed so...distant, Rin. But you're not."

"Me? Distant? Oh my," laughter, "well, that's something no one's accused me of in decades! Those silly rules are entirely to blame. I so just wanted to talk to you. You're my sister now, after all, and I never had one before."

"Aren't you going to say half-sister?" Kagome teased, and they both grinned, until Kagome's faded. "You didn't have a family, brothers or sisters?"

"No, not really. I was orphaned as a child. Bandits," Rin looked sad for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied, and she smiled.

"Don't be! You know, shopping with you today, I feel a bit bad."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well...you have very nice taste-but it's quite different from what I expected."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, I was the one who helped Inuyasha select so many of your courting gifts. You...didn't like them at all, did you?"

"Well...they were nice."

"Uh huh," a nod and a sigh. "Sorry. He wanted to get you nice things so badly too."

"Oh, they're lovely! But I was kinda afraid of wearing them. Especially the hair pin thing. That was pretty, but so old!" she paused as they ate, and looked shyly up at Rin. "He really did?" Kagome asked.

"Why of course. He wanted to please you, you know. Inuyasha is rather sweet, in his own unique way. Kagome, don't say anything bad about the hair ornament though. It was his Mother's."

"His Mom's? He gave me his Mom's things?"

"He wanted to give you something personal and related to him, and it seemed like the perfect choice," Rin explained, and smiled at the look on Kagome's face. The miko was touched, actually. Very family oriented, she found that rather sweet, and it warmed her.

When she came back with some of it in bags, and walked into the apartments...he was waiting. Looking like a lost puppy in a way.

"So. You were gone awhile," Inuyasha grumbled, sniffing. One of the bags she made sure to keep separate, warning him there were blessed and ready miko tools in it, he backed off.

"Oh, just had some things to pick up," Kagome told him. He didn't understand why she smiled softly. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"When you're better, I'd like your help," Kagome asked, and he looked surprised.

"With what?"

"Well, I'd like to find a good bow. Would you help me?" she asked, and oh yes, Rin was right. He straightened and smiled easily, delighted she'd asked.

"Of course. The one you have now's a piece of crap, Kagome, ought to have asked sooner. I'll find you a decent one," he told her with pride. She hid a smile...and to his surprise, when they went to supper, she wore his Mother's hair pin in her piled hair. Inutaisho had beamed and complimented her, and Inuyasha sat watching her with bemusement.

Author's notes- Finally, a little lightness! Falls over in relief Good things! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	23. Shopping and a surprise

Chapter 23- Shopping and a surprise

No, Inuyasha and company aren't mine.

Considering they hadn't even managed a honeymoon properly...it was only to be expected that it would take some time to get used to one another. However, not many Priestesses wed youkai...

Two days later. Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. She looked down and sighed. She slept beside him, even if they hadn't done anything since their wedding night. He kissed her, yes, good night and good morning at the least, but well-she wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of anything else. He knew that, so they didn't do anything but sleep.

It was kinda nice to be held, though. Even if she'd awakened to him crushing her alarm clock the first time she'd set it, eyes watering at the high decibel sound in his ear the first thing in the morning. Not to mention she learned three new swear words when treated to the horrible sight of Inuyasha with a bad ear day throwing a fit. Then, well...Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and half the staff had all made a point of mentioning it with various degrees of annoyance that it was-rather loud to sensitive ears at dawn. It wasn't her fault she was a heavy sleeper who was supposed to get up to meditate at sunrise! Really.

But he snored. And he sprawled. And he seemed to have decided she was a pillow again. Wriggling, she pushed at him, shaking his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Let me up!" she swatted him.

"Uh? Hm miffle wrf..." he rolled off her and snuggled deeper under the covers as he muttered in his sleep, the snoring soon starting again. Snoring he vehemently denied. She was so getting a tape recorder and tucking it next to the bed!

Kagome got up, showered and dressed, and went to the sitting room to meditate, facing the window and relaxing, breathing deeply and rhythmically for several minutes. She had actually pulled it off. The miko was nearly in a proper trance for once...eyes closed, face serene. Until a claw poked her unceremoniously, golden eyes curious and not an inch from her face.

Kagome nearly fell over! Gaping, she stared at him. Inuyasha was peering at her from different angles. From one side, behind, then the other side...making a face.

"Hey. What are you up to?" the hanyou asked, crouching beside her.

"Meditating! It called meditating, sheesh," she exclaimed.

"Oh. Are you doing it right? I don't think you're doing it right, Kagome. They always look spacey. You didn't look like that. And-you weren't relaxed like they get," Inuyasha said. He'd snuck up, well, not intentionally, and had been watching for some time.

"Like who get?"

"Miroku and all of them," he explained, frowning as her eye twitched.

"Now you're a critic? Don't poke me when I'm doing that, you scared me!"

"Well, I can smell that. I was bored watching you sit here," he grumbled, and leaned in for a kiss.

"No way! Watching me." Kagome turned her head away and he frowned.

"Fine. Good morning to you too. Some greeting. Just trying to help, you know, so see if I help you pick a bow out today," Inuyasha groused, rising and scowling at her.

"I'm so going to have to find somewhere else to do this," Kagome noted with a sigh.

"This is perfect!" Kagome answered the kindly looking old raccoon gardener's anxious question. The smallest greenhouse, hastily emptied and hardly used. The Shrine in the Keep was well...one for ancestral youkai. It wasn't what she needed and it just hadn't felt right. Meditation there for the last week since the incident had felt wrong, not to mention the incense she needed to burn and pray over to purify her arrows. Well...her new family would not enjoy it.

She'd set up a small altar here for her meditations and now settled herself in front of it. Kagome placed her full quiver on it as she'd been taught, lit the incense, then began offering prayers to purify them and ready them for work. Kagome tried to meditate, breathing steadily and relaxing...until there was a sneeze.

"Gah! Stinks in here!" Sniffing, and her eyes flicked open. Inuyasha. She hadn't mentioned it to him, not even thinking about it after asking the staff where she could set up a small workspace. So he'd been curious as to what she was up to in a greenhouse and followed. Jaken had sent her to the gardeners, who'd been kind enough to let her have this space for her own.

Jaken hadn't mentioned it to Inuyasha.

Kagome scowled and glanced up as he held his nose and winced, eyes watering.

"What is that stench?"

"Stench?"

"It smells like you set week old dead fish on fire or something! What is that..." he stopped and glared at the altar. He felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Purifying incense," Kagome answered, and winced. It wasn't exactly youkai friendly. By definition, Spiritually charged items weren't generally, and this one was used to bless and purify arrows designed to kill his kind...oh, dear.

"Are you trying to kill me?! A warning'd be nice!" he yelled...as the deep breath he'd taken set his stomach to heaving-and he ran outside. Kagome felt rather guilty as he was noisily sick in the flower bed.

"Sorry!" she called, and there was a groan. Kagome rather liked the smell, actually. Sort of spicy.

Soon after, a small, neatly lettered sign was tacked up on the doors to the greenhouse. 'Purification in progress-Youkai Keep Out!'

A week later.

When he'd forgiven her for trying to kill him, as he put it. Actually, he wanted to get it sorted quickly, something had come up. It sucked, but he had duties...and it upset him more then he expected that they meant he'd be away from her for a time.

"Alright, wench. Let's go see what you liked and find something decent. Course, might need to go somewhere else too," he opened the car door, and let her out at the shop she'd seen the bow in.

"I told you not to call me that!" she complained and he shrugged.

To her surprise, Inuyasha really did know weapons. She was measured and they spent the morning going over what she'd require. If the owner of the place, summoned when the hanyou decided the salesman didn't have a clue, was startled a youkai was helping a warrior Priestess shop for a bow, well...he didn't say anything. Discretion was always a good thing.

"Hm. A ebira quiver, then?"

"Usually," Kagome agreed, nodding. A small quiver carried on the left shoulder was her preference.

"So, what sort of shooting? Standing or horseback?"

"Standing," Kagome answered and he nodded. Soon a discussion raged about draw weights, anchor points, and her desire for a sight.

"You shouldn't need one," Inuyasha argued, frowning.

"But I want one," Kagome answered firmly, and he shrugged.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Alright then, I think we have what you'll want," the owner announced, having been pleased not only at the words 'price was no object', but at talking shop with people who actually knew what they wanted. Not the one in the window, but one similar, that would be here and customized to her wishes in a week.

"Good," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hm...follow me. I don't usually have these out for customers, but considering you're a true fighting Priestess, Lady, I think you might like these."

He led them into the back of the shop, and looking, selected some boxes from the back of the shelves. Opening each, he presented them to the couple. Kagome stared, wide-eyed. War arrowheads glittered in the light overhead. Even a half-dozen Spearhead points, polished and ready for fitting.

"You see why I don't have these out for regular custom," he commented as Inuyasha selected one from each box at random, checking each over with a frown.

"Not bad." A glance up, "we'll take them all," he said, setting the last one back.

"What? T-those are uh..."

"What you're going to need, Kagome," Inuyasha said grimly, and she gaped as the owner merely nodded.

"I can refer you to a Fletcher and a-"

"No need. Mortal made points are best for her, but a youkai arrowsmith can put them together and finish them without compromising the arrows."

"You know your lore, sir," the man bowed slightly as he spoke. Inuyasha just nodded as Kagome looked at both of them in confusion. It was? It did? Alright...

Inuyasha knew all about the types of bows and arrows Priestesses used alright. He'd learned it from another Priestess centuries before. And it pissed him off that she looked so damned much like her...all he could do was try not to think about it. After some more discussion, she also picked out a bowcase and a spacer, suggested when the points were purchased to keep each type of arrow separated.

"It'll also let you run easily," Inuyasha agreed.

"Sure." Since the arrow points, well...Kagome was a bit disturbed and just nodded. Those would be arrows meant for one purpose. To slay a youkai. And well...she had only fought one on purpose-and accidentally offed her, really, breaking the comb in her hand.

"Good enough." Her husband pulled out his wallet as she winced at the rather hefty bill.

"Ahh. Honored Priestess, my thanks for your custom."

"My blessing on you and your business," she replied, lifting a hand shyly and offering blessing, making him beam at her. Inuyasha made a face.

"Thank you." Leaving with the boxes, the hanyou put them into the trunk and let her in the car. Kagome knew he didn't like it when she let herself into the car, and shrugged to herself. If Inuyasha wanted to open doors for her, she'd let him. For once, he didn't switch on the radio, and frowned.

"We'll have to get you a stand," he commented as they drove.

"Yep. I guess," Kagome agreed, noting he looked disturbed. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Kagome...do you play cards?" The sudden question made her blink as he shifted gears and they sped on.

"Um, sometimes," she answered.

"Good. You can sit in for me while I'm gone," he replied, getting a frown in reply.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Uh-I have to go take care of something for the old man. It'll be a few days, so you ought to be alright. Sesshomaru and the old man'll look after you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"That's what I'm doing now. I ought to be back before the bow's ready. But-I'll miss the poker game at Miroku's, so I'd like it if you went, they'll need another player."

"The poker game," Kagome said to herself. Ought to have known! That's probably all he'd miss...even if he'd been Atsuo. She still wasn't entirely convinced they were the same person. Atsuo had been sweet-and would have told her everything she asked, she suspected. Now that she knew, ooooh. The weasel! Fine. And he wasn't saying what he was going to do, she realized. "Sure. I don't suppose you'll tell me what you're doing?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Huh? Nothing important," he answered flatly, and Kagome hmped.

"Fine. Don't tell me," she grumbled.

"Glad you understand," Inuyasha commented, and only the moving car saved him from getting osuwari'ed by his mate.

But...he wasn't going to be back in a week or so as he intended.

Author's notes- Ack! My deepest apologies for the delay!! Anyways, a lot of archery stuff is here in this chapter. Draw Weight is the pull needed to draw a bow, connected to the inches needed. The anchor point is where a fully drawn arrow sits relative to the body. Ebira-a quiver used in Japan that hangs from the left shoulder. Spearhead points-large sharp spear shaped points. Thanks to the net!! Trust me, I know nothing of archery. : ) I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	24. New Friends New Enemies

Chapter 24- New Friends...New Enemies

Inuyasha? He and the rest of the gang belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

True to his word...Inuyasha packed that night. Lightly, she saw, a duffle with some toiletries and clothes, but mostly his firerat. Nothing like when he'd packed for the visits, this was work.

"Sure you won't say what's going on?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

"Nope. Not your concern," he said.

"Fine. Don't tell me," she passed him a shirt and he tucked it away, zipping the bag and setting it in easy reach by the bedroom door. He sighed. Oh good. He'd be gone in the morning, and well...he didn't want Kagome to worry. So he hadn't said anything. But...

"Fine. You want to know? Well, I have to go find someone who's been causing some trouble. From a town called Nemenka. That's all. Remember to record my shows, alright? It ought to be set up, but I don't want to miss them." Kagome rolled her eyes, as she got the feeling he was hiding something.

Trouble. Sure. Apparently a series of disappearances of youkai and mortals, most of a small Inu pack, actually...and a mention of someplace called Nemenka. A report of human faced fruits, meaning...trouble, of the sort best left to youkai to manage, not the mortal authorities. But it wasn't on any maps. He'd checked. All he could find was it was near Mount Hakurei. Inuyasha wouldn't take her on such a trip, he didn't know what the dangers might be, and she was too important to him to risk.

"Oh," a hesitation, "is it dangerous?"

"No." An easy head shake, but his ears twitched. He wasn't sure, actually. Sensing this, she took his hands in hers and bit her lip.

"Are you telling the truth?" Inuyasha looked down at her and grinned easily, one that faded at her frown. "No. You aren't," she decided aloud, and he pulled his hands free, and they slipped around her waist.

"Kagome, I have to go. I...there's nothing to worry about, alright? You aren't ready to go with me yet, and you know it. I'll be back in a few days." She looked up and frowned again, hands on his chest as she sighed. It was nice when he held her, actually.

"You know, I-think I'll actually miss you," Kagome admitted, making his eyes soften.

"Really?" he asked, as his arms tightened.

"Really...Atsuo," she added with a shy smile at his wince.

"Funny. Real funny, Kagome."

"I thought it was, actually," she grinned up at him-and he kissed her. She pulled away a bit, back stiffening, and he let her go, looking away. A little over a week now, and he hadn't even been near second base since their wedding night, for Kami's sake! She hadn't enjoyed it...but he wanted her tonight, before he left her side for the first time. If she'd only let him near her, he was sure it would be better. His mate-she'd always stared at him... Licking his lips, he finally asked her.

"Is it the fangs? The claws? These baka ears?" The frustrated questions made her stare.

"Huh? I don't understand," she admitted as she stepped farther away-until he reached out and caught her hands, looking determined.

"Is it my youkai that make you back away?"

"I don't mind those, now, anyways, and I-kinda like your ears. They're well, cute."

"Kagome-what the fuck is it you don't like about me then? You let me hold you and sleep next to you at night...I thought if I gave you some time...well-why won't you let me touch you?! I haven't pressed it, but we're married, and I-I care for you. I thought you were starting to care for me! Damn it, what the hell am I doing wrong?" he demanded.

"Inuyasha...I..." she bit her lip, and his ears drooped. Seeing this, she blushed, and made herself say it. "I don't like-you did hurt me, you know. When you bit me." She felt her mark, it had healed as promised, leaving an irregular scar on her neck. Again, he felt the whisper of something on his nerves when she toughed it. Kagome was his, allowed him to mark her, he had the right to know everything, damn it!

"And?"

"And...um...do we have to talk about this?"

"I think I have a right to know, so just spit it out! If you can't talk to me about it, who can you talk to?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Fine. I didn't like how-how we did that. I didn't, well-expect it to be like that. And...well, when I tried to be nice afterwards, you snapped at me. I thought you didn't like it either," she confessed. At the soft, shy admission, it was his turn to feel chagrin. Oh. Damn it. Inuyasha paused for a long moment.

"Well. That explains a lot. Should've said, you know."

"I didn't know how."

"Just say, wench! Kagome," a tired sigh, "I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want too. But..." a hand stroked her cheek as the other held her hand gently, "you haven't given me a chance. If you'd said you didn't like something, we don't have to do it. I told you before, it's no fun if we both aren't enjoying it."

"Really?" A worried look met his resigned one.

"Keh. Really," Inuyasha answered, but her expression softened.

"You-also said you hadn't gotten any complaints."

"Well, now I have, alright? Of course, my mate would be the only woman who ever did," he grumbled, letting her go with an unhappy expression.

"Inuyasha...if you...alright. But not like that! And-no biting again," she warned him, waggling a finger, as his eyes lit. Ought to have said, the silly little wench!

"Fair enough. We'll take our time and see how it goes. Besides, I already marked you, don't need to do it twice," he agreed, taking her hand and pulling gently, Kagome, blushing, letting herself be tugged as he reached for and switched off the lights.

This time, it was much more pleasant for both of them. Still a bit hesitant, but a sound foundation for the future...and an understanding of sorts was reached.

When Kagome awoke in the morning though, later than usual, she was alone, and the other side of the bed was cold. He was gone.

At first, he called her at least once a day, just to let her know he was alright. Kagome didn't worry-much, but she did pray for his safe return. But two weeks passed. Three since they were wed. She collected her bow without him, and he failed to call her the night before, or the day she was to go to Miroku's. Kagome began to worry, but told herself he was a big boy, he could handle whatever it was, maybe he was busy...

"So, this is what you guys do on a Tuesday," Kagome commented. Miroku smiled and let her off his bike at the Temple. He was feeling better, and had happily given her a lift for poker night.

"Sure. Come on in, the rest will be here soon, you'll like them," Miroku grinned, and she was led into a neat, spare set of rooms in the back, past the public spaces of the Temple.

The rooms he and his family had lived in for generations, clearly a place where men lived...looking around at the place, she firmly decided it needed a woman's touch. Spare, dull, worn but comfortable, it was a simple but spacious set up, four small bedrooms, she learned, a living room, dining room, study, a small kitchen and a bath. She did peer at some of the photos and decorations. Mostly of them, she saw, and a couple standing with a kid who looked like Miroku-without his beads as a little boy. He'd fetched her early, so she was helping him set up, chivvied into action almost as soon as they hit the door. Flipping the dining table's top to the green felt side beneath, making sandwiches and putting sodas and beer on ice. She'd reached casually for a beer and got a look for her trouble.

"Two more years, student. No drunken, underage mikos in my Temple, thank you!" he told her with a mock frown.

"Now you sound like the baka! After all, we're gambling!" Kagome rolled her eyes and put it back dutifully, turning to making sandwiches.

"One step at a time, Kagome. We can't debauch you all at once," the monk laughed.

"You just plotted with Inuyasha to get me to cook for your party, didn't you!" she called teasingly from the Temple kitchen.

"Yep. Sure I did! Actually, I'm truly glad you could make it, Kagome," he stuck his head in and laughed. "I'd have asked you before, but you know, the compact. Casual contact and all that."

She shook her head, glancing down at her wedding ring as she finished the sandwiches and cut them in quarters, easier to eat with a hand of cards. "So, who else shows up here?"

"Oh, you know some of them. Grandfather. Ayami, Kouga's betrothed, I think you met her at the wedding, right? And Shiori. Hanyou, nice girl. She was there too."

"If I met them there, honestly...it was pretty much a blur," Kagome admitted, and he chuckled.

"I believe it," he agreed as they set food out and Mushin finally made his way into their living room. He smiled at the miko.

"Welcome, welcome! So, my Grandson's charm's stealing you from that hanyou, hm?" he teased.

"Master Mushin!" Kagome managed, blushing, making him smile.

When the rest arrived, both Ayami and Shiori proved to have been at the wedding...and grinned. Kagome had to admit, it was odd to be sitting there playing cards with monks and youkai. When she mentioned it, well, they all laughed.

"Blame Inuyasha, child," Mushin grinned.

"Yep. He introduced us all, you know Inu, so very social," Shiori commented easily. A pretty, silver haired woman with pearly gray eyes, she smiled, flashing fangs.

"So, Shiori...may I ask what sort of youkai you are? Your aura, it feels unusual. I don't mean any offence," Kagome added shyly, and the hanyou laughed again as Miroku dealt.

"None taken! I'm half batty," she winked, adding more seriously, "Bat youkai, that is. Father was a Lord of the Bat tribe, and my Mother was from a fishing family in a village near Kobe, it's a suburb now. She was mortal, of course. It's a small tribe, you've probably never seen them."

"No, but-" Kagome remembered some of what she knew of them. That they drained creatures of blood...even humans at times, flew, were both territorial and dangerous...Shiori saw her face change, and shook her head, hearing the tiny shift of heartbeat and breathing that said nervous, and Ayami's nose caught the shift in her scent.

"I don't suck blood, Kagome! Eww. I know, Papa's people do that. Actually, I have the ears, and the sonar, and I adore spelunking, but that's about it aside from the good looks. I'm just an average sort of hanyou. On the power scale, I'm not much," she said lightly.

"I'm sorry...really, um, I didn't mean-"

"Piffle! Be honest! Bats aren't usually nice, you're smart to be cautious," Ayami slid in, chucking. "I like honesty, Kagome. Me, now...hm. Wolf, but then you knew that. Purebreed. But I've never blown any houses in or eaten a Grandmother-at least, nothing proven," she added with a wicked, literally wolfish grin. Kagome's eyes widened as Miroku and Mushin exchanged looks. Apparently, Ayami liked her, this was more then teasing...it was testing out where Kagome would 'fit' in the group. Wolves were an orderly sort, they ranked each other constantly.

"Well, your teeth don't look very big to me," Kagome answered with a sly grin, and Ayami's widened.

"Hah! Good. You ought to know that mate of yours is why our little batgirl's here, and not up with the rest of them." Approval was in the wolf's tone as she sorted her cards.

"Oh?" Kagome looked interested.

"Well, yes. A lot of hanyou live in this area, nowadays. Inu Clan doesn't mind us, and with him around, well...no one bothers us. Most hanyou aren't very powerful, but Inuyasha? Forget about it. He doesn't let anyone push us around," Shiori admitted. Kagome was surprised. But then...it made sense. He was touchy about it, and with his temper...he looked after the other hanyou though? Wow. Maybe he was more like 'Atsuo' than she'd believed.

"Yep, Doggy boy's in his own class. Special ed," Ayami snorted.

"Don't call him that!" Kagome said sharply, automatically, and Ayami grinned again, this time at Miroku.

"Bonzu, I do like this one, she's got teeth. Two, please," her attention went back to Kagome as she pushed her cards in and took her new ones. "Told him you weren't the sort to roll over and show throat. I was right again. He's your territory now, I suppose."

"Um-thanks?" the miko asked for and got three cards.

"Yeah. Ayami seems to like you, Kagome. So do I, actually, we've wanted to get to know you for a long time!" Shiori noted, smiling as she took the one card she requested.

"Really? I mean, so many people have said that."

"Sure. You've been mates for three years, wed or not, and since he found 'the one'," Shiori giggled as her clawed fingers made bracketing gestures, hand laid face down in front of her, "well, we all wanted a look at you! The great and secret Kagome."

"I hope I haven't let anyone down then," Kagome smiled shyly.

"Not at all," Miroku told her fondly.

A few hands later, and Kagome wasn't doing too badly. But, then it happened. The talk turned to current youkai gossip.

"Didn't you all hear? Apparently, a stupid meddling Priestess went wandering up near Mount Hakurei, and even since she passed through, a bunch of youkai have vanished up north. Human faced fruits, they say, and Grandfather and the other elders passed word for the packs to keep an eye out for someplace named Nemenka. We're forbidden to go near the Mountain until it's sorted. Who'd want to, though? The damned pale around it makes it hard to maneuver without getting purified." Mushin dropped his cards and paled.

"Master Mushin?" Kagome leaned over as Miroku looked worried.

"Grandfather?"

"No. It's impossible..." Mushin got up with a grunt, and headed for the Temple library as fast as the old man could manage. The rest of them followed, poker forgotten.

"Grandfather?" But the old high monk had grabbed a moldering scroll, and was carefully unrolling it and grabbing his reading glasses, peering at the faded ink intently.

"No!" he gasped. The horrified expression on his face made everyone crowd around. It was an old map, much faded. With tiny labeled markings in archaic kanji Kagome could barely decipher...it looked like a tiny square...labeled Nemenka...and 'beware', she thought.

"What is it?" Miroku frowned.

"It can't be awake! Not again! Nemenka!" Mushin breathed, like a curse, or a twisted prayer.

"What?" Ayami asked, and Mushin told them.

"Nemenka isn't a place. It's a youkai. A terrible tree, that was bound into sleep long ago. If this Priestess awoke it-then the entire region is in great danger. It uses the terrible human faced fruits it produces to enslave humans and youkai, tempts them and uses them to spread itself and feed on any living thing it can."

"NO!" Kagome gasped. She told them that Inuyasha had mentioned it's name...and their grim faces told her everything she needed to know. She grabbed her cell phone. All she got-was that Inuyasha's was out of service range. Thinking quickly, she straightened, glancing at the golden band on her left finger. The night he'd left...Inuyasha was right, she did care for him. He cared for her. He was her husband.

"Right. I'm going after him," she announced.

"Not alone," Miroku told her grimly.

"Agreed," Shiori nodded. Ayami winced, torn...and Mushin decided for her. If she'd been ordered to stay away, he'd give her the excuse she needed to comfort herself.

"I need help finding information here, Ayami, and a guard, now that my grandson's going."

"It would be a great assistance, if you'd be willing to help." Miroku agreed, as Kagome got her coat.

Back at the keep soon after, Kagome went into her and Inuyasha's apartments without a word as worry sunk in, that something had to be wrong. When she came out, she was dressed in something she'd had for a while...but hadn't yet worn. Red hakama. White haori. A quiver over her shoulder and a bow in hand, hair tied back in a half tail, a small bundle of tools in her hand.

Dressed to go get him back, in the robes of a priestess.

"I'm going with Miroku and Shiori to find Inuyasha," Kagome announced to Lords Inutaisho and Sesshomaru in the audience hall when she asked leave to go. Miroku, in quickly donned robes, knelt with her. Shiori was to meet them after a detour to get her weapon and armor. She wasn't powerful, but wasn't useless. A friend needed her, who'd do the same if the positions were reversed...had, actually. Time to return the favor. Sesshomaru frowned, about to forbid it-

But Lord Inutaisho nodded. It was her right, she was a warrior Priestess and would perhaps be useful to his youngest if this Nemenka was as they feared, besides, he was sure she would go in any case. He hadn't checked in, which meant either he'd found and was dealing with the problem...or needed help. Rin wished them farewell, and watched, worried, as her sister left for battle-cursing the fact that she would be no help to them.

Author's notes- Mwahahahah. I mean...good things. I didn't feel there was anything requiring any warning here, I mean, that was the tamest love scene ever. But good things! In any case, thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	25. Perceptive Perspective

Chapter 25- Perceptive perspective

No, Inuyasha isn't mine, really!

There was a low groan. Everything hurt. Golden eyes opened...and looked around. A hut? An old fashioned hut? Where the hell was he?

A man's hand stopped him before he could get up.

"Easy. Try to relax, you need rest," a man said, and the hanyou peered at him. A plump, cheery looking man was leaning over him, dressed in ragged hiking clothes, and smiled nervously.

"Where...where am I? Who are you?" the hanyou demanded. Inuyasha remembered something coming at him as he drove the car up a winding mountain road, a crash, falling...and blackness. Kagome...she'd be worried, probably yell at him...

"Oh. My name's Watanabe Akiro, I'm an Insurance Agent with Tokyo Accident and Liability, and um...well-you're in the village of Togenkyo," the fellow answered with another nervous smile.

"Togenkyo...? Where is that?" Inuyasha pushed his hand away and scowled, making the human pale.

"I'm not sure you'll believe us if we tell you, stranger." Someone else had moved from the corner, one dressed as the first in the remnants of a hiker's clothes, and they looked at each other.

"Ever-see a box garden?" Akiro asked awkwardly.

"Kagome! Yoohoo!" a voice hailed them as they pulled up in front of a middle class apartment building to collect Shiori from her place. The miko stared as...it was like looking at something out of a museum as the bat hanyou came out of the shadows.

Blue and green laminated armor, a nasty polearm in one hand, helmed and looking amused at Kagome's expression. Shiori. She struck a pose.

"By day, a simple dental hygienist...by night...Shiori of the Bat Youkai Tribe, hanyou warrior! All I need's a theme song," the hanyou proclaimed with a grin, as Miroku just shook his head.

"I see you're ready."

"Yep. We'll take my car as far as we can, and then we'll be on foot. Between my ears and your senses...we ought to be able to find him," the grin faded as Shiori spoke, pulling keys out of her sash.

"Oh, we'll find him," Miroku nodded, as Kagome just sighed and the monk parked his motorcycle before they piled into her little compact, using the old map and a road atlas to navigate as close as possible to where it said the youkai tree was. They had to. The lunar eclipse was coming, and when it did...

"Alright then. Let's go over this one more time," Inuyasha was sitting, scowling at the pair facing him in the hut, a delegation of the villagers. "We're stuck in a miniature box garden by a youkai tree and it's servant. You people were all scooped up by various ways and are being held prisoner. That I get. But...why are you being held, and why don't you want me to go outside the hut?"

"Right so far. Not the best corporate retreat I've been on, mind you, but well...not actually the worst, either. No boring powerpoints on customer assurance and care plans or team discipline exercises. At least, no pointless ones as usual, though I would've foregone this cause," Saitou Shinichiro, a late middle aged man, the man who'd been in the corner, nodded to himself. "Well, Watanabe, it was your idea to use the actuary tables and estimate matters. Explain to the gentleman."

"See, well-you're the first youkai person we've seen here who wasn't taken almost at once...for fertilizer. We've been trying to devise a way to escape ourselves, and we-myself and my fellow Insurance agents, that is, some of the fellows here are locals, a couple of birders, and a Doctor on a camping weekend-he's the man who fixed you up, friend Inuyasha-"

"Watanabe," Shinichiro interjected.

"Lord Inuyasha, mortal," the hanyou corrected at his heels.

"Right. Sorry, got sidelined. Anyways, Lord Inuyasha," a nervous grin and a small bow, "we figured the odds of your survival, and well-they weren't good. In fact, we estimate a 85 percent probability that you could be the one that helps get us all killed. So, we'd like you to play sick in here."

"What Akiro is referring to is the tree Nemenka. We got together and pooled our information, and this is what we've learned. This tree is some sort of thinking youkai, and is being fed to create the fruit of Longevity by the Priestess Urusue, but we are the plant food. We're supposed to be studying to be sages or somesuch nonsense. But, as soon as the exercises we're being made to do for supplies start to work, the poor person gets carried off to the tree."

"We've been faking it as much as possible while we're working on escaping, but you don't have that luxury. Youkai and some monks from a local Temple have been here in the village before, and they get snatched as soon as they can be for tree food. Until you came in hurt. Apparently, they want you healthy before you're...taken," Akiro explained sadly.

"We were ordered to tend to you and we have...but we will not allow you to be killed out of hand if we can help it. So, we have the idea that as long as you are in here, healing up, you're safe enough, and can help us once we finish the tunnel we're digging through one of the walls of the garden. You see," Shinichiro polished his glasses on his shirt, "we aren't exactly fighters, and you appear to be. So, we help you, and you help us. Time's running out, you see. Once the fruit is grown, well...they'll likely kill us all as redundant."

"Uh huh," Inuyasha frowned, "So...they need Spiritual power and youkai for the tree. But you want to hide me until you dig out, and then you want me to protect you when you're running?" he asked. Nods and smiles answered him.

"Exactly!" Akiro nodded.

"What if I say no?" There were unhappy looks.

"Well...then you get eaten, and we all die. We've heard Urusue speak of it as she looks in on us. She's close to success. One or two more strong feedings-and it's over."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore as he looked around the tidy hut, "where's my sword?"

"A sword? You didn't have one when she dumped you here."

"I see." A frown as he thought. They had a plan, at least...that was something. Inuyasha had to admit he liked the fact that the mortals were trying to break out, and not just giving up. But without Tetsusaiga...well. A problem, now that he knew what the damned thing had been doing all these years. He didn't see anything else to do but agree. They made sense, even if mere mortals had come up with the idea.

"Excellent, this is wonderful news!" Akiro beamed.

"How long until you get through, and how long have I been here?"

"Ah, you've been here two days. As to your other question, Ichiro's head of the tunnel team. A contractor, unfortunate man was camping and got collected. One moment and I'll get a progress update and the latest estimate," Saitou rose and headed outside with grim dignity.

"Saitou-san is the reason this escape plan's being made. At the office, well...he's not popular, but he's a wonder when it comes to organizing. He's my supervisor, and acting as our headman, like the old days, you know. I just hope he's willing to overlook my low new policy rate once we get out of here," Akiro admitted with a worried glance after the older man.

"Sure. You'd need someone in charge. Eh...seems to me you've got more to worry about, Watanabe," Inuyasha commented, bemused.

"You haven't been called into his office after a bad performance review," Akiro shuddered as Inuyasha just shook his head. The mortal seemed to consider something, and spoke. "Tell me, Lord Inuyasha, have you ever considered the importance of having a comprehensive plan? Auto, Home, Accident perhaps? It's not just for mortals these days, and you're married, I see from your ring. It's peace of mind for the whole family, you know. We can certainly discuss rates, I'm sure I could get you an excellent deal over any current plan you may have."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Mortals. Crazy, the bunch of them. Here they were, trapped by a dark Priestess and an evil tree...and this rabbit of a mortal was trying to sell him-insurance?? He found he automatically took the business card Akiro fished out of his ragged shirt pocket. Crazy. 'You're married, I see from your ring...' Kagome. He had to get out of here. Inuyasha glanced at the wide, shining gold band on his ring finger, his public marker, that he belonged to someone, to his mate. At least she wasn't here, she was safe at the Keep.

At least-if he didn't...he'd gotten to touch her before he left, because she'd wanted him to, not because she felt obligated. She would grieve...no. He would return to her. No choice there. Not now. No fucking tree was taking him down, damn it!

But Saitou arrived soon after, and told him. They figured another three days until a breakout. Using farm implements provided for them to create meditation gardens, they were slowly chiseling a hole through the thick wall, but it took time and they had to conceal the rubble and their activities.

Inuyasha didn't have three days. He racked up time in his head...and tomorrow night was the lunar eclipse! Crap!!

"I hate traffic!!" Shiori swore, driving like a maniac as they fought free of the evening rush hour and got out on the road towards the mountain.

"We'll get there. In one piece, I hope," Miroku commented.

"Hopefully," Kagome was doing her best not to look out the windows, pretending they were on a nice, sensible drive! The last time she'd been on this road, music was playing, in the convertible with Inuyasha...

She had to save him.

They drove as far as they could, until the roads branched around Mount Hakurei. Then, Shiori parked, and they got out to walk.

"Where to now, Miroku?" she asked, locking the car.

"One moment," he consulted the map...and frowned. "Hm. Nemenka...I believe it's that way," he pointed, one hand weighing down the scroll spread on the hood of the car, the old paper fluttering in the light breeze.

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked worried.

"I'd be lying if I said I was. The landmarks close to it have changed. Rivers move in so long, even stone has weathered away. A village is supposed to be right about where we're standing...but it has undoubtedly vanished with time. This map was made centuries ago and recopied since then."

"It's a shame we can't find Inuyasha first, then find this tree," Shiori noted sadly. But at her words, a slow, sudden smile lit the worried monk's face. An idea.

"What did you say?" he asked the bat.

"That it's a shame we can't find Inuyasha first," Shiori answered, puzzled.

"We can...I think we can, anyway, with Kagome here," Miroku looked gleeful as he rolled up the map.

"How?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Inuyasha marked you, correct?"

"Sure." A nod.

"Then we can use it. Of course, I'll have to see it," he told her, and she turned around without a blink, lifting her hair out of the way. Shiori looked away. A mating mark was a private, intimate symbol, not for public display. She could sense it as any youkai could, but looking at it was not seemly. As for Miroku...well.

'The back of the neck?? That meant she was on her hands and knees when...work, Miroku. Work time...bad monk...' he reminded himself. Miroku was a pervert, he'd admit it, and could be distracted by well, many matters. Not n irregular reddish scar. He took out an ofuda and a magic marker, quickly writing down a series of characters. Then he laid it on her neck.

"Focus on him, Kagome. Think about Inuyasha, as hard as you can," he instructed, as he put power into the paper. The young miko did the best she could, thinking of him.

It glowed slightly. He removed it, and wrapped it around his staff.

"Well?"

"All done. You can let your hair down, Kagome. Stand behind me, please."

"What did you do, Miroku?" she asked, putting her hair down and watching him fasten the ofuda to the metal pole, the rings jingling softly as he worked.

"Since he marked you, you both are permanently linked, in effect making you two halves of a whole. It's what will extend your life to match his. Usually, he'd be the only one able to make use of it since you aren't a youkai, by sensing the mark when it's touched. But in this case, I used your mating mark to create a sort of...line. Think of yourself as one pole, and Inuyasha as the other. When I invoke the spell, it should direct the staff to point from you, to where the other pole is located. So all we need to do is-"

"Follow it!" Kagome clapped her hands involuntarily. "Miroku, you're a lot of things, but one heck of a monk!"

"Thank you...I think," Miroku answered, and frowned even as he positioned her where he wanted her, and held it lightly in his hand at a horizontal.

It seemed to quiver...and suddenly tipped over, laying at an odd angle as he allowed it to rotate. He moved slowly around Kagome and it turned to point in the same direction. It had worked. And it didn't point in the direction they had assumed the tree lay.

"Well. We'll have to check it periodically to make sure we're going the right way, but I believe we have our guide. Shall we go, ladies?" he asked, and the trio headed out.

But it was going to take time. Dawn broke, and they had to rest.

Inuyasha, sitting in the hut...fumed as the pair of humans took turns watching over the 'sick one' all night. After a fitful sleep, he slipped to the door and peered out, ignoring Shinichiro Saitou's frown. An old fashioned village, such as he hadn't seen in many years, was spread out before him. Huts, grassy slopes, what looked like a mountain in the distance, trees...even a sort of lake. But-massive walls rose in all directions. Too high for even him to jump, he'd bet. Nothing grew near them but brush, and they looked smooth.

He stared out until he heard a voice that seemed to boom across the odd garden village, and pressed himself against the inside of the door, letting the flap slide shut as villagers came out from all directions. Maybe where they met? It was possible...but an enormous woman was leaning over the village! No, a normal one, he realized, smelling power in her. Urusue. The dark Priestess who served the tree. An ugly hag of a creature.

"Good morning. So. Have you been studying, my villagers?" she asked sweetly, eyes raking the humans. She was looking for signs of awakened power, he realized, and pressed himself more tightly to the wall.

"Ah. A pity," her voice boomed to tiny ears. "Not a single useful one. Hm...most unfortunate...but what do I sense here?" her eyes slid along the huts...and a hand reached down-towards his! Damn it! A desperate gesture, and he dove under the blanket as-the hut roof was flipped up like a dollhouse top by a finger.

A huge eye looked down at him.

"Still injured? A pity. Rest well, little hanyou, later, you feed Nemenka, and your body must be whole for the fullest effect." She flipped the roof back down with a loud thud that made the walls shake. Human and hanyou exchanged a worried look. Without Tetsusaiga, he was in no shape to fight yet.

But later, when the digging team set to cautious work...Inuyasha told them to stand back as he flexed his claws and estimated how thick the wall was, crawling into the narrow tunnel the humans had made.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here. Now. You can stay or come with me, your choice, mortals."

"But-the stone is too thick!"

"Sankontessou!" he growled-and stone began to fly. The stunned humans started clearing rubble he pushed with his feet towards them...and Ichiro passed word to get ready to run.

Author's notes- Ah, fun to write, and I hope fun to read! Yes, I borrow shamelessly from the 'Fateful Night in Togenkyo' episodes, and hereby admit it. However, I do have a lot of fun with them, nor will it be the same. That would be wrong. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	26. Coming Together

Chapter 26- Coming together

Now come on, Rumiko Takahashi and her designees own Inuyasha, not me.

A fist punched through a wall with a pop and a shower of dust. Pulling his hand free, Inuyasha peered out of the hole and nodded to himself, sniffing. It looked clear. Working fast, the hanyou clawed the hole wider and covered his head with one arm as debris fell.

"Damn it!" he swore, the stone crumbling as the hole widened and he shoved rock outwards to open the tunnel. Wriggling free, he fell and hit the ground, it was about waist high, he noted, dusting his clothes off and orienting himself...

Oh, crap.

Inuyasha's eyes were huge was he stared at the room. The very big room. Shelves towered seemingly miles above him, even the furnishings, simple, but enormous! A series of low cliffs were to one side...the stairs, Inuyasha realized, stomach sinking.

CRAP!

He should've known, baka humans with baka plans!! The spell that had fitted them to their box garden prison was still in effect because of their unorthodox exit, meaning...he figured they were about four inches tall after a measuring glance at the furnishings. Ichiro, a stocky, practical fellow and head of the tunnel committee, dropped down behind him with a battered backpack and a pitchfork. Better then being unarmed, really. Even if he doubted it would do much.

"Um...hm. This wasn't what I expected," the man said, tone drought dry. Another climbed out behind him and they started helping the rest out, leaning their gear against the towering, to them, side of the box to do it. With a hole in the side of the garden that they had no way to patch, evidence of their attempt, they had no choice but to get out-even small. No choice, everyone knew Inuyasha wasn't going back in, and well, they'd face Urasue's wrath either way. Several of them glared at Saitou and Akiro Watanabe as they emerged, because oddly, this wasn't what they expected either!

"No shit," Inuyasha sighed, mind racing as he tried to figure out what to do now. Twenty humans and one tiny hanyou, stuck what smelled like a windowless basement somewhere...and he didn't see...oh crap. Inuyasha sniffed and stared around them.

A jumble of various things were piled against a corner. Clearly youkai weapons. He headed over, stomach sinking. Polearms, bows, bits of armor, blades...he knew some of the markings on them. Clan and pack crests. Inu. The missing packmembers. All of them-were likely fed to the tree now. Lord Inuyasha's eyes closed at the sight. His people.

But one blade, a particularly beat up looking katana, was leaning against the wall drunkenly. Tetsusaiga! A Tetsusaiga...the size of a sequoia.

Not much help.

"Alright, it should be up there somewhere," Miroku said at last as he stood looking up a steep cliff, one side of the canyon they were in, again...one that wasn't marked on the old map. They'd spotted the terrible human faced fruits floating down a nearby stream, so they were close.

"Climbing it's going to be tricky. Any way around, do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I'll ping and see. It's high pitched, but you might hear part of it. Please be very quiet," Shiori warned them, and reaching up, removed something from each ear.

An expensive set of ear plugs that helped her filter her sensitive ears. Without them, she'd be picking up everything around her and in Tokyo, well, it would be driving her up the nearest wall. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating, adjusting to the full range of sounds again. Here in the country-it was a treat in a way. Water, animals, the heart beat and breathing of her human allies...the whisper of wind and the subtle sounds of insects. The faint sounds of her distant mortal cousins as they hunted in the darkness. Time to add to their searching song. Because Shiori was a hunter too at the moment.

A thin, odd cry emerged from her...and she listened. Sound to her was a rich, tangible thing...she felt it as her senses returned the shape of the area to her. So. They'd have to climb, it went on in such steep walls quite a ways...she pinged again, a submarine term that perfectly described her actions...another ultrasonic note rode on her human-audible cry, and rebounded as she finished reading the right side of the canyon.

A full bat youkai made no audible sounds doing this, Shiori knew. But she was only a hanyou, after all. Besides, Papa hadn't lived long enough to teach her the fine points of the art. Grandfather had seen to that, the bastard. Not dead enough, that one. A third, to check to the left...and another. Darn. Climbing it was. This was no better or worse than any other location.

As a hanyou suddenly grabbed his ears and swore. What the fuck? That sounded like the fucking dog whistle from hell!! Another. A short, excruciating note. Another. Another. He was on his knees now, whimpering as his ears were assaulted. Four short, high range blasts of pure sound, at the very top of his hearing range...his eyes widened. Four precise bursts. Exactly the same sound to each. Two, then a space, then two more, each pair with exactly the same time between them. He knew that horrible sound...and the odd flavor of youkai that he could almost taste along the teeth setting harmonics.

Shiori!

That was Shiori's ping pattern! She was using her sonar nearby! But if he heard it-Urusue might sense her, damn it! One or two strong feedings, the mortals had said.

She wasn't a powerful hanyou by his standards. But she was a hanyou, one with gifts. His friend was in a lot of danger right now, and might not even know it. He had to find her. If the Priestess, no, the hag, was close to her goal, she might be enough to feed the tree. No friend of his was going to become fucking fertilizer! Not if, as he'd bet, she'd come looking for him.

"Get out of here!" he suddenly told the humans.

"What?" They were milling, worried and unsure...and he growled as he smelled their fears.

"I don't care how, but get out of here. Hide. Something!"

"What will you do?" Akiro called as he scowled up at the swords and scanned the room.

"I'm going after Urusue," Inuyasha announced as he jogged for the stairs.

Shiori told the mortals the bad news, and as the most experienced climber thanks to years of caving, took the long, thin rope they'd brought in the human's packs. She'd go first, and secure the line to help them get up safely. Freeclimbing here wasn't going to be fun, but she nonetheless slung her weapon over her back and set herself after scanning the rock carefully with her eyes.

'Time to repay my debt, old friend. I just hope you aren't in too much trouble, and can hang in there,' she thought, picking her route and starting to climb. This would take awhile.

The sunlight caught the edge of an odd looking anklet that peeked out from her hakama cuff as she made her way up the rockface slowly and carefully. The charm on it was shaped like a bat's tooth. Her Father's fang, bound in what looked like cheap metal.

Inuyasha wasn't the only child of a powerful youkai noble and a mortal woman running around, even if she was not as strong as he was. If either had ever discussed it, well...she'd have saved the poor guy a world of wondering, and herself as well. Good old Totosai.

Although-Shiori had been told about the problem when she was little and the charm had been fitted to her, warned never to speak of it. That was after they'd been sent by Papa to the Inu Clan territories for their own safety, seeking protection from her doting Grandfather. Before he murdered his own son and tried for her. He really, really, really hadn't approved of his choice of mate. Inuyasha had done her the happy favor of killing him and saving her and her Mom's lives in the process. She owed him for it-big time.

But among hanyou, even close friends...there were topics never discussed.

Urusue looked up, mouth full of the sweet fruit of Nemenka, with the fruit's bitter aftertaste. She chewed the seeds and swallowed them, her stomach tightening even as she stuffed herself with its dark bounty. The aged woman groaned as she leaned against a basket full of the human faced fruits she craved now. Her error to feast on them too soon, but she could not undo the damage now. Not until the Fruit of Longevity she'd come for was at last borne by the tree, and Immortality was attained. Until then, she was tied to the stupid tree, forced by compulsion to eat the fruit and listen to it's orders that grated.

'Bring me more food and better, I need water, prune me...is there no end? As soon as I have it, the noxious weed meets an axe!' she thought, scowling. A Priestess debased, but one nonetheless, she sensed auras as she ate in the storeroom. One youkai, with the flavor or mortality. Two...Spiritually strong. A hanyou with Monks or Priests.

Perfect.

Rising painfully, the aged Priestess made her way upstairs. Time to greet her visitors soon. And she'd thought spotting the hanyou driving by as she'd hunted for people to trap was good fortune! So easy to unleash a rockfall on the road ahead of him and force him to crash. With such a feast, Nemenka would produce it at last, she was sure.

She didn't see the tiny figure methodically jumping and clawing his way upstairs as she walked past the doorway leading to the garden room.

Author's notes- A tad short, but still fun. Shiori was always an interesting character to me. I have to say, exploring her 'new' character a bit was a treat to write. The anklet? Well, in this story's premise at least, powerful youkai parents make for problems, and Shiori's dad was the Tribe's heir. So, it seemed logical to give her the same little problem. Her powers aren't really explored in the anime and if they are in the manga, I haven't run across it yet as I play catch up on several hundred installments, so I had some fun with it. Thanks for Reading! -Namiyo


	27. Incidents and Accidents

Chapter 27- Incidents and Accidents

Inuyasha isn't mine.

"Not much further, I hope," Miroku had checked the staff again. While it gave no clues as to the distance, they were headed the right way as they finally got to the top of the cliff. But there it was. A normal sort of house, built into the hill, he saw. But normal houses didn't have strong youkai auras.

Paydirt.

"That was amazing, Shiori," Kagome offered, and the hanyou grinned.

"Thanks, Kagome," she replied.

"Now, ladies, let's-"

The trio were standing at the cliffside. The sun had set, and they were lit by the moon clearly, exposed. Perfect. Urusue lifted her hand...and chanted softly-to Nemenka.

The youkai tree was a distance away, but his roots weren't.

They suddenly wrapped around them, ripping from the ground to do it! Miroku lifted his staff and struck at them as they struggled-and Urusue simply dealt with him and the mortal girl with a practical solution. The thrown rock glanced off his head, and he fell, stunned. Shiori, now-an Ofuda smacked her square in the chest. Another rock and Kagome too...hit the ground.

"Let them go, Nemenka. These aren't feeder roots, and you know it. I have to prepare them, and then you may feast," Urusue noted, sighing as she looked them over. Probably heavy. So. A gourd was pulled free of her sash. The man would be heaviest.

She opened her gourd-and Miroku was drawn in.

Capping the gourd and giving it a shake, she put it back at her waist and went to fetch her handcart for the mortals. A glance up-the eclipse was soon, she knew. A good time to feed Nemenka. Now, just to attach them to the roots in the feeder room.

But when Urusue walked back inside, her shoe landed on something soft for a moment. She didn't even glance down as she scraped her foot against the floor and continued walking.

Inuyasha had only seen a shadow-until she stepped on him. Then the terrible sensation of being crushed, and scraped...and rolled away limply. Lying dazed by the wall, he blinked slowly as he struggled to sit up.

"L-lord Inuyasha...?" a hissed voice from the baseboard. A glance- Akiro!

"Hey! What?" What the hell was the human doing here??

"Watch out-she's-" a glance down the hallway nervously, "back," the human called, pitching his voice to be soft as he could.

"Right," Inuyasha lifted a hand, shaking his head to clear it. They pressed themselves against the walls as she went past, pushing an empty handcart. Akiro hurried across the hallway to the hanyou, and peered down as he sat with his back against the wall.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure...I get stomped by hideous old hags every day," Inuyasha managed, glaring and panting.

"Sorry," Akiro answered, wringing his hands.

"So-" Inuyasha felt his middle, and everything seemed to still be inside, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well. We felt bad. So, I volunteered to come back and well...help."

"You felt bad? How, exactly, are you," he pointed with a claw, "supposed to help me?" a thumb was jerked at himself. The expression on the hanyou's face was bewildered.

"S-sure. I mean, well. You're going after Urusue alone, and we did run the actuaries, so-eh-I have a map!"

"A map?" he actually looked a bit up at that.

"Kinda. We pooled where everything was that we've seen here, and I wrote it down. See?" Akiro offered, and a notebook was flipped open and shoved under his nose with scrawled notations. Inuyasha looked up at him, making a face. Not a great map, really. A lot of the word 'suspected', he saw.

"Can you fight?" A headshake. "Do you have any powers?" Another headshake...and the Insurance Agent deflated a bit. "Anything?" Another headshake. "Uh huh. That's...a lot of help, Akiro," the hanyou groaned.

"Well-at least I'm willing to try!" Inuyasha looked at the plump little useless man...who'd be a plump little useless man even at normal height. Yet-here he was, offering to help. Crazy. Brave, but crazy.

"Alright, Akiro," Inuyasha noted, rising carefully. "Tell you what, if we survive this...I'll buy a policy." Akiro looked shocked.

"You will?"

"Sure. Someone as insane as you are deserves a reward. Besides, you're probably going to be eaten long before I am if you don't run for it. Now get out of here," he took the map, it might help, he'd admit it.

"Not reassuring, Lord Inuyasha."

"Keh. Go on."

"Right!" the man nodded nervously-and ran for it. Inuyasha glanced at it, and the tree's location was listed, he saw. Alright...that way. He ran out the opened front door into the grass.

"What do they feed youngsters these days??" Urusue swore as she levered Shiori into the modern gardening cart, one designed for pushing loads of heavy brush, and grabbed her back.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he took some deep breaths, thinking of his mate, wondering why he was hurting still when he ought to have healed or been able to ignore whatever damage was done by now. That scent, so soothing, so perfect, the sea after a storm...and it was...right...here?! What the fuck? He got up on a low rock to see better, and Urusue was with that trolley sort of thing, the gardeners had one, he remembered. But in it-Shiori! He recognized that smell! Shiori with an ofuda on her chest! And a slim woman lay in the grass.

There was a deep, threatening growl.

"KAGOME!! URUSUE!! RELEASE THEM!" he roared in a thin voice, and Urusue stared down at the sight of a small figure running right at her.

Eyes wide, she snatched him up, and the struggling hanyou swore. Holding him in her fist, she stared with annoyance as he struggled.

"Let me go, and release my friend and my mate, you old hag!!" Inuyasha realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Urusue smiled, and drew a knife. He looked down, seeing two unconscious women, Shiori in her rarely worn armor, the other dressed as a priestess...

Kikyou? He gasped, and looked up in shock as the hag spoke again, yanking at both female's collars and checking their necks and shoulders. Kagome's mark was dull against her skin. Not Kikyou...the lying bitch, but his mate Kagome.

"Mate...? A mate, little one? So-one of my hanyou prizes has a mortal? Distasteful. Shameful! I think you'll behave now, or I'll simply have to deal with the girl, then." NO! What the hell was she doing here, anyway? Wait-shouldn't they be playing cards? Or was that last week? Damn it.

They had come looking for him. Inuyasha knew it. No other thing could've gotten Shiori into harness and running towards a fight like this. Because his old friend felt she owed him. Damn it! Even as his heart warmed when he realized Kagome had come to save him.

"Release me, bitch! Let us go!" he swore. The knife moved to Kagome's throat. Inuyasha gulped...and she smiled again.

"I think not. You'll join the other one in my gourd, I think, and be always with the mortal with such poor taste soon-as Nemenka's food!" Urusue cackled, and glanced at the mortals, and squeezed, sending power into the hanyou. At his size...he passed out quickly from the spell. She stuffed him into a pouch after sheathing her blade, and bent to fold Kagome over the hanyou.

There was a groan. Kagome opened her eyes, and stared up into Urusue's. She forced herself to her feet as the hag sprung back.

"You!" she snarled, and the miko went for her sleeve.

"Ofuda!" Kagome released the papers, and they-missed as Urusue lifted a hand and chanted briefly.

"Try again, youkai loving slut! I'm no youkai, those won't work!" she taunted, and Kagome dove for her bow and quiver.

"This will!" the girl yelled-but not fast enough!

The front door slammed shut after the Priestess as she chanted, activating the barrier across it. She'd prepare her defenses, feed Nemenka and use the cursed Peach tree from hell to take them. High time it worked for it's food!

Inside that gourd...someone was very busy. Miroku swore as he slammed a fist into the side, the liquid burning his leg as he grimly tried to avoid it as the gourd rocked. He frowned, and set an ofuda on the side, and concentrated...

It started to burn through.

The front door shook. It shook again, and on the third time...exploded inward. Kagome took out another arrow, her fourth, and laid it on her bow. She glanced back-and ripped the ofuda off the female hanyou, looking upwards. The eclipse had begun. She was running out of time! Inuyasha had warned her...that when the moon was completely darkened he lost his powers.

Shiori gasped, alert at once when the ofuda no longer held her. She scrambled out of the cart and grabbed her polearm before she followed Kagome, who drew up at the sight of-tiny people??

"Hurry! Everyone out!" Shinichiro looked up, and up...and waved nervously.

"Who are you?" Kagome managed as Shiori stared.

"Um-escapees from an enchanted box garden. You?"

"A Priestess and a hanyou, come to kill Nemenka," she answered. The tiny men bowed. Kagome returned it, bemused. Akiro approached, and spoke.

"Good luck, Lady Priestess, Lady warrior. The woman Urusue went to the feeder room! Downstairs that way. She must have someone to go there." An arm pointed.

"Where is the tree?"

"Uh-over there, we think the feeder room is beneath it," he pointed the same way, and they both nodded.

"Right," Kagome started in, and paused. A box garden? She knelt, and peered at them. Humans all...but tiny! Tiny tiny people.

"Magic shrinking? Kill the caster, and they go back to normal. Go hide until this is over, and well-remember to floss," Shiori told them all, digging for some advice, and the men cheered as Kagome looked up at her. Floss? She shrugged.

"Thank you, warrior! Let's go, outside," Shinichiro led his humans out to scatter in the yard.

"Let's go get Inuyasha! Now!" Kagome dashed in as she glanced up. The moon was beginning to darken.

Urusue tucked the hanyou into the vines, and began to chant. He grew to his normal size...and stared as sudden green, thorn tipped vines wrapped around him! Inuyasha swore and strained, but they didn't budge. The ceiling here was all vines, the walls stone, and-and...it looked blurry at the edges, indistinct. No.

His strength. His senses...and his damned eyesight!

"You bitch!" he yelled, as she turned away and pulled out the gourd.

"Oh, struggle some more. The deeper Nemenka burrows with his thorns, the faster he feeds. Now, a bit of watering, as it were, and Nemenka has to create the fruit!" But she sniffed...something was hot...and she stared at her gourd in horror as it-broke! She tossed it away, and a tiny monk fell skidding to the ground in a puddle.

"You monster!" Miroku yelled, and Inuyasha struggled and squinted.

"Bonzu!" he yanked and pulled, wincing as the thorns bit deeper, drawing blood. His vision was fading into myopia...his hands were losing their claws...and his hair shifted before the shocked Priestess' eyes.

"Losing your powers? Hah!" Urusue grabbed a shovel and glare at the monk, "I'll crush you, you little fool!" A metallic whung as he dodged the shovel head!

"No, you won't! Inuyasha!!" Miroku gasped at the sight of a black haired young man squinting, bleeding in a dozen places, wriggling desperately.

"INUYASHA!" Someone, well, two someones, Inuyasha guessed as he saw two blurs run into the room, and one of them stopped and took aim...

He was back at the sacred tree. A bow aimed at him...but it was green, not bamboo...his eyes widened as the sacred arrow landed an inch from his head! Half the vines vanished in a glitter that he barely made out and his arm and leg came free on one side. He yanked at the rest, yelling in agony from the thorns and the residual pain from earlier being squashed.

"Will you please be careful aiming that thing!?"

"Die!" Shiori screamed, as she struck with her spear right at Urusue! The Priestess dodged, and growled, two against one, she swore, and slammed into Kagome as she dove for the stairs! The miko fell, gasping, and Shiori froze, staring, giving her the time to escape.

At the squinting human in firerat.

Author's notes- Nope, wasn't following the entire ep, that's hardly original! I hope you enjoyed it, with thanks to that episode set for inspiration. I hope you at least smiled reading it, comedy is hard for me to write. Thanks for Reading! -Namiyo


	28. The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 28-Dark Side of the Moon

Now now, Rumiko Takahashi and her designees own Inuyasha, not me.

"I know people are here. Would someone give me a hand?!" Inuyasha yelled, squinting as he yanked...and a glowing bow cleaved through the remaining vines. Kagome...? Or-Kikyou? No...couldn't smell...couldn't see. His glasses were in his bag in the car...

The blurry figure in white and red removed something from her sleeve and opened a box, taking something out and setting it on his nose with a strange expression. The aching hanyou helped her settle them with his free hand. She'd brought them with her, when she'd realized the eclipse was coming. Kagome knew he'd need them, after all. His spare glasses.

Taking her hands away, she bit her lip as he pushed them up with a hand that lacked claws. Black hair, dark eyes that blinked at her behind thick lenses, no fangs. Human ears...she'd touched them when she put the glasses on him, because part of her hadn't truly believed it.

Atsuo was staring into her eyes again. Bleeding, unsteady, but Atsuo. Her Atsuo, staring at her with a stunned expression.

"I brought your glasses," Kagome managed with a shy smile. He just nodded dumbly. Kagome had come to save him? Kagome?? A mere few days ago, she'd sealed him...and now she saved him. Again.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began, and glanced around as he took her arms in his hands and stepped forward, away from the vine remnants.

He blinked, focused, and Inuyasha saw her. Shiori!

CRAP!

"Uh..." he looked away and blushed, eyes wide.

"Uh..." Shiori was beet red, and trying to find somewhere else to look. Anywhere else.

Hanyou didn't like to discuss the time of weakness-and they sure as hell didn't want anyone to see it! It was worse than nudity, worse than walking in while he made love to his mortal! The two hanyou were doing their best to pretend that this had not happened. Was not happening! Even if Shiori wanted to peek, the sheer oddity of it, of seeing someone else look human who, well, wasn't most of the time...drew her attention. Resolutely, she stared at the stone wall, standing almost at attention, gripping her spear tightly as she tried to pretend she hadn't seen the great and powerful Lord Inuyasha-weak. Human. Caught in vines and vulnerable.

She owed him what dignity he could salvage at the moment. He'd been a good friend to her for so long after all, kind, encouraging, completely impatient with her protests that she was just a hanyou when she was small. Like a foul mouthed big brother, watching out for her.

'Dang, he does look just like his Mom in that painting, though...' Shiori thought.

Others were not so circumspect.

"My my. You look...different then usual, Inuyasha," a thin, familiar voice said as Kagome dropped her bow to support him, pulling him free of the rest of the vines when the hanyou staggered in horror, letting him sling an arm over her shoulder and help him to sit, braced against the wall to one side. Crap. Crap crap crap! Miroku! Miroku too! He'd spotted him before, but-damn it! This was worse then when she'd told him about Tetsusaiga! Kagome had known about the Eclipse, yet had dragged people in on this!! But...Miroku looked very different. Very, very different. Small, as he had been. The monk walked forward, frankly peering up, staff in hand.

A very tiny Miroku. A Mini-Miroku, as it were. Like some horrible tiny pervert action figure with a built in ass grip...Inuyasha realized his wits were wandering a bit from blood loss, embarrassment, and shock, probably.

"Quit staring, Bonzu-crap!" he clutched his side, and swore again.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, and he forced himself to nod.

"Keh. Let's get this damned tree taken care of. Tetsusaiga? The hag?" he asked sharply, glaring around.

"Inuyasha, stay here! You're in no shape to do anything at the moment," Miroku meant his injuries, but the hanyou didn't take it that way.

"What? Fuck that! Like I can't deal with it! Time's wasting," Inuyasha bitched, and pushed himself upright, pushing Kagome's hand away.

"He's right, Inuyasha. You're-hurt," Shiori managed, still turned away. She couldn't bring herself to ask how long this would last. She didn't have the nerve.

"We have to wait till you're strong again, Inuyasha! They're right, please, sit. Tetsusaiga's out there still, anyways," Kagome reached for her bow, one eye on the shredded vine like roots.

"Shit. Let's go."

"Er-we have a problem. I brought custom ofuda for the tree to reseal it-" Miroku reached into a sleeve, and held out something Inuyasha couldn't make out even with his glasses on.

"They shrunk too." Kagome commented with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so."

"And that Priestess is a mortal, meaning she's probably immune to Kagome's powers," Shiori commented with a grim nod-still facing towards the wall. She was no real warrior, she could defend herself, but was no Inuyasha. Who winced.

"Some rescue. A miniature monk, a green Priestess, and Shiori. Look over here, and give me a hand up the fucking stairs, batgirl. It's still me, alright? You do the same fucking thing!" he said flatly, eyes averted, and Shiori turned with a wince of her own.

"Sure..." she answered carefully.

"I'll take care of the damned thing. We wait, and whatever she's cooking up out there is going to kill us all," he barked. They all paused. He was right. They only had to outwait the full eclipse, not so long, Kagome reminded herself. Even so-she couldn't think of him as Inuyasha right now. This was the nice guy who'd taken her to dinner and home again. Her...husband. Hearing it was one thing, seeing it, and seeing him hurt, quite another.

"Stubborn," the bat hanyou noted, and did as he asked as Kagome felt a tug on her hakama cuff.

"Could I trouble you for a lift?" Miroku asked, and Kagome carefully scooped him up in her hand. She peered at him, and shook her head, a grin lurking. At his inquiring look, she flushed.

"Hoshi sensei, it's just-you're so-cute at that size!" Kagome admitted, and the monk chuckled.

"Well, I still have the Kazaana, at least," he lifted his right hand. He just wasn't sure what good it would do at the moment.

They made their way carefully upstairs to collect Tetsusaiga...and do some extreme gardening.

"Nemenka, lend me your strength!" Urusue held her hands out, trying to pull power from the tree-who wasn't being cooperative.

Fruit trees are temperamental, sentient or no.

'You wish power, and I have granted it! I am injured...you will kill the interlopers!' he ordered, his slow, deep voice rippling through her mind and rich with contempt. Nemenka could not speak as such, only project his thoughts. Urusue, though, she had eaten his fruit. She was the servant here, and they both knew it. Nemenka's feeder roots had been damaged, and his boughs drooped from the searing touch of Spiritual power. A true Priestess! One with such power...if he fed upon her or the hanyou below...

'Bring me the one who harmed me! Bring me the hanyou!' he roared in her mind and Urusue felt her limbs try to obey. She struggled against the compulsion of the tree.

"Not now! We must kill them first, foolish tree-Aie!" she yelled. Her limbs twisted painfully as Nemenka asserted himself, his fruit in her blood made him part of her, a mobile servant.

'Lure them close to me...and I shall feast!' he ordered. She trembled and nodded, the tree letting her have control of her body for the moment. Bitterly, she glared at the massive tree, then hurried to do what she'd been ordered to. The witch noting as she did that the moon soon would begin to reappear.

"Got it," Inuyasha picked up the battered sword from the pile of discarded weapons, and set it again at his hip. He needed it, useless or not...or would soon. His chain. Worse than the beads, really. A leash for the monster inside of him, that was all it was good for. What he wouldn't give for it's old powers for once, damn it. But not for him. Even that names of the abilities everyone swore it had...the ones that he'd seen as a kid in the old man's hands, before it had been given to him when he was only twenty-awe inspiring.

Kaze no Kizu. Bakuyuhuura. The Windscar and the Backlash Wave.

"Surely it can be-well-useful?" Kagome asked urgently, keeping watch at the door of the garden room.

"Not likely. The fucking thing hasn't transformed in two centuries," he drew it to show her. A beat up, poor looking sword. It didn't even look sharp, and Kagome sighed to herself when she looked over her shoulder. Shiori looked up, but it was too late when her ears caught it, even as Miroku yelled warning-

"Kagome!" She turned slightly, eyes wide-and it saved her life.

There was a soft, heavy thud.

The Priestess looked stupidly at the arrow sticking out of her upper arm.

"Come out, little hanyou!" Urusue yelled. Kagome dropped her bow with a clatter and crumpled, clutching her arm...as Shiori leapt to drag her to safety...as Inuyasha, seeing his mate hit the ground-dove up the stairs. He pelted after her, shoving Shiori aside and nearly stepping on Miroku as he ran out. He kept low as a second arrow winged past him, close enough to kiss his human ear and thud into the wall.

With a scream, he was after her. Urusue had already run, though...to the tree. Inuyasha really didn't care. Tetsusaiga in hand, he ran after her, his face a mask of rage. All he could see was Kagome falling, the blood...no!

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" he screamed, heedless, uncaring, he dove at her-she was right under the fucking tree. Urusue drew back her own bow again, a dark Priestess, she charged it as she drew...saw the temporary mortal running at her, and knew. Oh, yes, she knew. Poorer food for Nemenka then planned, but food nonetheless.

Roots tore themselves free and snapped around him in midair.

"Uhnh!" he was slammed into the ground, his glasses flying off to bounce on the tumbled turf as he clutched the sword reflexively.

"Feast! His powers are gone, but feast!" Urusue yelled. Shiori came charging after him, eyes hard and grim under her helm. Urusue fired, and the hanyou threw herself down, sliding across the dirt to avoid the arrow. Two more thudded into the dirt as she rolled desperately. Kagome, bleeding, was stumbling behind her, trying to get her fingers to work properly as she ran to help.

Miroku was nowhere to be seen as she clutched her arm, and saw that the arrows Urusue fired were black to her Spiritual sight, not the glowing white of her own. She was getting dizzy, but saw Inuyasha covered with vines, her friends in danger-and charged. If she could close with her, send her own powers into her, maybe...

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

Hearing her voice, he wriggled desperately, thorns working their way in. The hanyou had sworn to protect her, would protect her-as above, the moon moved through it's cycle. Silvery light began to reappear as the Eclipse faded, as it always did. He was so very tired though, far more then he expected...the tree was draining him of strength!

'You regain your powers too late,' that was a deep, terrible voice in his head. Nemenka, he knew it...as he pulsed repeatedly. His blood was rising again! He could feel it.

"KAGOME! Get away!" he yelled, gasping as his lungs were constricted, driving the breath from him.

"No! I'm not leaving!" she yelled back as Urusue drew her own bow again and smiled. The young Priestess' eyes widened. At this range she couldn't miss.

"You're going to let me protect you, damn it!!" Inuyasha's yell was muffled...but the moon was no longer fully eclipsed. But-what the hell?

Tetsusaiga pulsed. He felt it in his hand. Like a heartbeat, it pulsed again in his vine covered hand, as the roots yanked him into the ground...as Kagome saw the arrow pointing at her, dark with power, there was a sort of tie between Urusue and the tree, a tree with a black, dark aura. Nemenka! That was truly Nemenka, she saw it.

The dark Priestess, even as she drew back her bow, even as Shiori tried to interpose herself between them-suddenly screamed as the ground shook. There was a tiny, highly localized earthquake-a shower of wood and dirt...a demented laugh emerged from the base of the tree...as something sliced through it!

"Hah! Die!" Inuyasha? Inuyasha with-a mother big sword?? He swung it again, glee written all over him as he struck the heart of the tree. And it shook, as blood-like sap dripped from the glittering blade, flicking off in the returning moonlight, silver-haired again, and looking completely insane.

There was a strange scream that they didn't hear so much as feel...

The leaping, filthy, massively pleased with himself hanyou completed his maneuver, landing on one knee with Tetsusaiga alive in his hand. The ridiculous grin on his face as Nemenka toppled-and Urusue with it, fatally tied to the tree...

The grin faded when Kagome's top ripped open and she was yanked forward. Because a now full sized Miroku-fell out of it from where he'd been riding. He'd been tucked into her cleavage while she was running to save the hanyou.

Several groaning, bewildered, no longer tiny people were scattered around the hillside, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. Eyes narrowed at the monk, who looked-dazed, with a silly grin on his face as he lay there. They'd been huge. Just-huge.

"Wow," he said.

"Bonzu...what the fuck were you doing in my Kagome's damned shirt??" Inuyasha asked in a low, coldly furious voice. Tetsusiaga was lifted in threat-and transformed back into it's piece of crap form??

"Ow," Kagome lay on top of him, and looked up, gulping, "um...osuwari!"

Thud

Author's notes- Ah. Quick paced, but hopefully not too quick! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	29. Balance of Power

Chapter 29-Balance of Power

No, I don't own Inuyasha.

It took the rest of the night to get things sorted. Police and ambulances, the mortals taken to the hospital and statements given. There were no charges, of course, because it was a case of youkai on youkai battle. One with human captives, no less. There were provisions for such things. Inuyasha had fussed over Kagome and hovered all the way to and during her arm being treated at the local Emergency room, growling at Doctors and muttering about damned mortals. Arm in a sling, she was released as the sun rose. Just a flesh wound...but it could've been so much worse.

"Anyone else want to sleep?" Kagome asked, yawning. They climbed into Shiori's compact again, Inuyasha and Kagome in the back, Shiori and Miroku up front.

"Hm, you're just showing your inexperience, Kagome. That was just a little job," Miroku grinned.

"Oh?" she asked with surprise.

"Don't let him fool you, Kagome. It was a lot hairier then this little batgirl likes! Hungry? Or shall I take you all home?" Shiori asked.

"Home," Inuyasha answered, watching Kagome closely. His mate was injured, he'd be all over her until she was mended. She yawned again, and nodded.

When they were brought back into the Keep, they all made their farewells...and Shiori smiled uncomfortably at Inuyasha as they got ready to go.

"Well. I'll see you next poker night," she managed, as they walked to one side, graveled driveway crunching under their feet.

"Yeah," he nodded. She wouldn't say anything...he knew it, but damn it! Plus the damned bonzu! Not to mention the damned healer Jinenji. The old man had seen to him, but...it was still scary. People knew.

"Inuyasha, you're my best friend. I-" Shiori hesitated as he winced, and leaned in suddenly, hissing, "third day after the moon's first quarter, sunrise to sunset. Fair's fair." She walked to her car fast and started it up.

He stared after her in shock as they drove off.

Third day after the moon's first quarter. Her time. Shiori knew when he was weak, now, well-part of it. And now...he knew hers. Fair's fair, she said! Damn. Gutsy girl, he'd give her that. Shiori had come a long way from the little kid who'd let everyone run over her when she was small, saying she was just a worthless hanyou. Inuyasha was touched and shocked, both by her trust and her innate Shiori blitheness. He didn't want to know that about her-but to her, it would be unfair for her to have that hold on him without equal leverage. They were both hanyou, members of the same kinship, after all.

He saw to it the servants who'd bundled Kagome off had tucked her into bed properly, though. She was already asleep when he went in, thanks to exhaustion and painkillers. Silly little mortal wench of his. Just as gutsy, though, charging after him into battle. Sesshomaru was right...she was a damned attack squirrel, more guts then sense. Although-he wasn't quite sure why his brother had decided to call her that. Exhausted, he stretched out next to her and fell asleep himself.

When Kagome awoke briefly in the morning, he was again curled up around her protectively. She sighed, and snuggled back into the soft bed. At first, she was largely confined there by her worried mate, who had another Healer, a youkai one, come and check on her. The miko just rolled her eyes, when the entire keep seemed equally well...fussy. Inuyasha treated her like she was made of spun glass, for kami's sake. Everyone had come by-with one notable exception. Miroku.

On the phone with her mother two days later, she did her best to downplay things. Kagome saw no reason to tell her all of it.

"No, mom, really, I'm fine," she repeated cheerfully, sitting up in bed awaiting breakfast. Kagome was supposed to rest and get better, according to her spouse, and stay in bed until she was healed up. He was off fussing at the cooks over her meal, she knew it. He'd hovered ever since she was hurt, and hadn't acted this possessive since well-Houjou.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Just a scratch! No biggie." No mention of how close it had been. That if she hadn't turned, it would've been in her chest, not through her arm.

"If you're sure. You and Inuyasha should come to dinner some night soon, you know. I haven't seen you since the wedding, dear, and I worry."

"Yep," Kagome answered as the door slid open. Inuyasha, carrying a tray and frowning with worry.

"Kagome, you ought to rest!" he frowned, and his ears twitched. "So. Who is it?" An attempt to be nonchalant that wouldn't fool a baby.

"It's mom. We're supposed to go over for dinner soon," she answered, holding the phone to her shoulder.

"Oh. Say hello for me. We'll go when you're better," he replied mildly. She made her goodbyes and hung up as he fussed, fixing her pillows and setting her tray in front of her. Kagome didn't miss the scowl at the phone, though...or his relief.

"Now, eat up. It's good for you and you need to get your strength back, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, sitting to watch her eat as he had for days.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did you look so worried when you asked who was calling me?"

"Wasn't. Just curious. Might've been...someone else," he said. Kagome put two and two together.

"Where's Miroku? I thought he'd come see me." His head snapped up at that question.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha's eyes went cold, and Kagome bit her lip.

"You aren't-" her tone was annoyed, "jealous? Because he was in my, um...shirt?"

"I'm not jealous. Why? Should I be?" he leaned over the tray and scowled, sniffing.

"Look, it was-I needed my hands free, and well, I didn't mean to put him there! He just sort of gravitated. Like a...chest seeking cockroach or something. I didn't-" she blushed.

"You didn't want him there?" Inuyasha asked, frowning as he considered how best to rend the bonzu.

"It-happened. I'd rather not think about it, alright? It's not like that's going to happen again. He didn't mean to, I'm sure," Kagome replied shyly, seeing the look on his face.

"I didn't like it. No one ought to...I..." he looked down and nodded to her meal. "Eat before it gets cold."

"Not till you finish the sentence, please." A resolute look.

"No."

"Yes! I deserve an answer!"

"I saw how-how, you're a mortal, he's a mortal...you liked...you touched my ears when you gave me the baka glasses too!" he yelled. But she saw his nervous expression.

"No. I'm you're wife, not his. Miroku doesn't chase married women, and you know it. Besides, he's sweet on Sango. You need to see Miroku, I do too, he's my friend as much as he is yours, and he's my teacher. Is that why you've hovered? Because I saw you as a mortal again...and you think I like you better that way?" she asked with a kind smile as he folded his arms and looked away.

"Course not."

"If you say so," she ate a few bites obediently, and smiled. "Of course, if you were thinking that, well...I happen to like you...no matter what kind of ears you happen to have at the time." He glanced back at that one, and looked interested.

"Good to know." Was all he said. Kagome took a spoonful of fruit, and chewed before she answered.

"Keh," she grinned, and it was returned.

"So, my youngest daughter is better," Lord Inutaisho smiled as his youngest son dragged him to the practice hall a few days later.

"My Kagome's stronger than she looks-for a mortal. Won't even leave much of a scar. Come on, old man, I've got something to show you!" he announced with a proud grin that hid fear. She would always have that little mark on her arm now, damn it, even all healed up as it was now. It pissed him off. Intrigued, his Father followed him inside.

But when Inuyasha triumphantly drew Tetsusaiga-he stared at it blankly.

"Yes? Besides not cleaning it lately, my son?" he asked.

"It worked! It did! I took out the tree with it!" Inuyasha complained, giving it a shake in his hand.

"It did? It transformed?" Inutaisho asked, holding out his hand. His youngest handed it over. The Lord held his old fang fondly for a moment, thought of a gentle, kind woman, and it transformed. Izayoi.

"Like so?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes! How did you do that? I know you said you couldn't explain, that I had to feel it but-it did it once, damn it! Now it's-not."

"Hm. What happened when it changed?" he asked. At the patient question, Inuyasha was ten again, when his Father taught him tracking and hunting. He always did this, led him along and made him figure it out himself.

"Uh..." Inuyasha wasn't sure, and said as much, explaining what happened at the time.

"I see. Sit." He obediently did so, sitting across from his Father, who nodded to himself. Izayoi had worn the same expression when she was curious, he reflected.

"Well?"

"Hmp. You look so much like your Mother, pup."

Inuyasha looked down. He did look like her, damn it. The baka ears, no proper stripes...no Inu form. The damned glasses. Because of her. But he admitted to himself that the shape of their faces was the same, he had her coloring as a human too.

"Keh," the hanyou answered.

"Since you achieved this once...I suppose I may explain it to you, as I did Sesshomaru when he finally was able to use Tenseiga. You know why I gave you Tetsusaiga now, that it protects you because it protected her," the old man began, and frowned slightly.

A short nod.

"I do not believe we have ever discussed why I had it, and Tenseiga, created in the first place."

"To be stronger, right? To...look after-her." Something else he understood better now as he looked down at the sheathed sword in his hand. He worried and watched over his Kagome, and she was a warrior Priestess! How had Father managed, hell, how did Sesshomaru fucking sleep at night? Rin wasn't powerful on her own, anymore...than Mother had been.

"Not quite. It isn't my strength that allows me to use Tetsusaiga. It is hers." Izayoi, he meant, and the hanyou knew it. Shocked, he stared at his father.

"I don't understand."

"Izayoi, well. She was not strong as youkai view it. Not as Michiko was. Izayoi was strong in her heart, spirited and brave, but no warrior. A little noblewoman, not a sturdy, sensible peasant girl, safe with a pack to look after her, or a gifted little Priestess able to look after herself. My dear lady required more guarding than most, even when I brought her home. She named the kaze no kizu, did you know this? Said that it wounded the winds themselves in her eyes. You were well on your way when she said that." Meadows. She'd smelled of the meadows...ravishing perfection...the fire, wrapping their pup in the firerat to protect him, taking it off to cover him better.

The hanyou forced himself to say it, biting back the three or four habitual things that would get him the back of his Father's hand. That she was weak. That if she had been a little less brave, maybe it would've been better...the old man was right, she didn't deserve it. Without a working Tetsusaiga, that might be him one day, after all. Uncomfortable with the turn things were taking, he frowned, ears twitching.

"Father...I don't understand. Mother's-gone, and I don't see why you...what you mean."

"Your young mortal Lady...do you love her?" The bluntness made him blink. Inuyasha looked down-and winced. He realized he was going to have to answer.

A slow, nervous nod, met by a pleased smile.

"At least all of those phone calls during your courtship had purpose, then." At that, his jaw dropped.

"You-knew??"

"Little happens in my Keep or my Pack I do not know of, my son. The wonder is that it took so long for you to choose to speak to her, I was impressed at your patience, actually," Inutaisho's features lit with amusement at the expression on his face.

"Damn it. Fine! What does Kagome have to do with my Sword? Least you can do, since you probably laughed at me the whole time, old man."

"Not-that much laughter," Inutaisho grinned as his son made a face. "Tetsusaiga responds to the need to protect mortals, my son. When you felt the need to protect Kagome, a mortal woman whom you love, it awakened. Come." He had his son stand and relax.

"Draw it, and think of her. Think of your feelings for her, that you will protect her." Inuyasha tried. He thought of her. Wonderful scent, sparkling eyes...and an arrow going into her arm. No. Not going to happen again! Ever. He would protect her.

Tetsusaiga pulsed. He focused, concentrating hard...Urusue. Panthers. They would want to kill her. No. It pulsed again, and suddenly-the blade was awake! Yes! She was his, damn it! His mate, he'd waited a lifetime to find her, they were just getting used to each other, she would not be taken from him!!

Inutaisho sniffed-and looked alarmed. He'd wanted his son to get warmed up, yes...but-

"No one fucking touches her!" The blade rose as he raised it with both hands, power seemed to be sweeping...he could smell it, a sort of weakness before him-and knew. Sweet kami, he could taste it! Like her scar, he saw it in front of him. He'd nearly lost her...NO!

"Inuyasha!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled and slashed. There was a burst of light, of fire...and crashes. Inuyasha looked up sheepishly as he saw-the wall of the Practice hall...and part of the roof...and-oh crap. A large swath of the gardens was now er...gone.

"Not. Inside," Inutaisho said as he gestured for him to sheathe the blade. He sighed, and viewed the wreckage, dusting himself off and casually shoving a roof timber out of the way.

"Oh, crap," Inuyasha was in shock as he realized what he'd just done.

"You always were a fast learner. Undoubtedly you will also learn exactly how much it costs to repair the Hall," a glance up, "or replace it...and replant the gardens as you pay for it. I except to see craftsmen here within the week." Inuyasha winced at the mild comments.

"Replace...uh huh."

"I'm still proud, though. Your first Kaze no Kizu."

"So much for Kagome's redecorating plans." The hanyou managed. An interested look met this.

"Oh...I am certain she will manage. She strikes me as resourceful. I feel like a snack. Shall we?"

"He blew up the Hall with the sword," Kagome repeated, shaking her head at Rin the next day, over the magazines, paint samples, and design catalogues spread out between them on the dining room table.

"I'm afraid so. Lord Inutaisho seemed rather pleased though. At least, he was..." she trailed off with a sigh. "Sesshomaru's still grumpy, isn't he?"

"Hm. He'll get over it," Rin sighed, and flipped to a new page. "Now this pattern, I like it for your sitting room curtains." Pearl grey-and maybe a rose, they'd decided to look for soft, muted colors. Pretty, lighter then it's current look, but not something that would make her spouse's skin crawl.

"Oooo. I do like that," Kagome leaned over, and made a face. "If we can afford it-he's making Inuyasha pay for the damage."

"As he should," announced a dry voice said behind them. Sesshomaru, who'd claimed indigestion last night to avoid the triumphant retelling of the Kaze no kizu versus the garden. Annoying as hell, that the sword he wanted was finally working.

"Oh! Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. You're right, actually. I just wish he hadn't done it," Kagome answered politely as Rin took his hand with a smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and when he heard, nodded once. A claw lightly tapped the rose colored fabric in the book. A note had been scrawled next to it. 'bedroom curtains?' So petty...so wrong...so very, very entertaining. Pink. It might say 'rose petal', but that was undoubtedly pink.

"Hm. This color. You plan to use it?" Kagome nodded.

"When we can, yes."

"Pleasing enough. When you do redecorate-I will arrange for your costs to be included in the Keep accounts. After all, this is for the Keep's updating, is it not?" he said, as Rin eyed him with a 'naughty boy' look.

"Thank you! But-you said we needed to budget. I wouldn't want to be pushy or anything."

"Admirable," he said with a nod of approval. "Consider it-a welcome to the family gift, Kagome," he managed not to start laughing until he was out of human earshot. Sesshomaru might not have Tetsusaiga-but he also would not have pink curtains. Delightful.

Author's notes- two more chapters, and it's done. In any case, thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	30. The Last Secret

Chapter 30- The Last Secret

No, I do not own Inuyasha.

It was two weeks later. Craftsmen were swarming the Practice Hall...and also their apartments. Staying in the rooms they'd shared on their wedding night, Kagome and Inuyasha were looking forward to getting back into their own place. She was really starting to settle in at last.

Now, when Kagome woke up in the morning, the young Priestess smiled more often then scowled. She was even getting used to being draped by a hanyou. Like this morning, when she yawned and rubbed his ears absently. He made a face in his sleep and rolled off her, hardly pausing in his snores as she slipped out of bed to ready for the day and go meditate.

Kagome did note that last night, he'd left bite marks in some interesting places, but then-they'd tried a few new things in bed the night before. Fun things, she decided in the shower, blushing slightly. Now that he knew what she didn't like when they made love, he was happy enough to work on finding out what she did enjoy-and so was she. Things were better between them now, with so much out in the open. The truth was that Kagome was falling for her husband, and vice versa. All of Atsuo's fun qualities, with Inuyasha's adorable ears.

Their rooms would be ready today, they said. Inuyasha hadn't paid much attention-he'd assumed her redecorating entailed a slap of paint, maybe some new curtains, it wasn't like they could afford more right now. Sesshomaru never allowed for extra cash unless it was dire, everyone knew that.

Right now, they were on a very tight budget.

Damned sword! Lately, he'd been staring at estimates for the Hall and whimpering. Especially when he looked at the pancake that had been his convertible. Boulders, plus car...equaled rather flat. Besides, he had a new bill on top of it. The damned insurance policy he'd bought from the silly little man. The last thing he was thinking of was Kagome's little painting job. It wasn't going to look much different.

He was oh, so very wrong.

When Kagome covered his eyes and led him to the door of their rooms later, he sighed. Inuyasha was just indulging her as he smelled the faintest whiff of new paint...and...wait a moment. New carpet. New fabric. New wood?

She took her hands away. He gaped. It was all gone. The chrome? The glass? The couches? Oh no. No no no. He hadn't paid attention, simply grunting when various swatches were waved in front of him, and now-he paid for it. New furniture? Without consulting him?! He lived here too, damn it!

Soft green walls. Cream couches. Patterned throw pillows. Pale wood. Wind chimes. His posters-in new frames, with...baka candle sconces sharing the wall space. Inuyasha decided he really didn't want to see the rest...but he was dragged in anyway as his mate chattered. Then he froze at the horrors committed. Pink. Curtains!! No. Oh, no.

"Rose petal," Kagome corrected as he stared at their bedroom and said it.

"PINK! No Pink! And-and-" he pointed at the bed. The new wood bed. Cream, pink, and pearl grey. What the fuck was she thinking? "How much did this cost??"

"Not so much. Sesshomaru was so kind-he said it was a welcome to the family gift, and let me use the Keep accounts...your ears are twitching," Kagome answered slowly as he glared.

"I see," he said. He'd kill Sesshomaru! Bastard!!

"Wait-before you yell, I did show you the plans! And it's pretty!"

"Exactly! It's...pretty," he answered, disgusted. His sword rack and his posters. That was about it of his own things in here. A few photos were up, hers, his-and one of both of them? From the wedding, he saw, both looking less then pleased.

"You said you liked it when I showed you!"

"Huh?? Did not!"

"Did too!" Kagome peered at him. "Why-you weren't paying attention, were you!? Baka," she said with annoyance as he scowled at her.

"Uh-so? It's not staying. Change it back!" Inuyasha ordered, and she scowled back.

"Is too. Osuwari."

Thud

"Gah!" She stepped over him to reach the phone. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled.

"It's poker night tonight-and you haven't said anything about the new table over there! It's a flip table, like the one at the Temple. I thought we'd host this week so our friends could see the new decor. Sango's coming, she said."

"Sango?" he managed, getting up.

"Sure, and Shiori, and-er..."

"Miroku," Inuyasha finished. They hadn't talked since the rescue.

"Mushin said he couldn't make it this time, Ayami's got some sort of pack thing to see to with her Grandfather, and-I asked Miroku to come early."

"Oh," the hanyou looked uncomfortable.

"Come on-we talked about this!" Kagome soothed, and he made a face.

"I know. You're probably right," he allowed, and she smiled affectionately.

"See? Good, isn't it? Besides, I'm trying to get Sango to notice him, you know."

"Why? Do you not like Sango now? I thought she'd have better taste." At that, he got a pink, well, rose petal pillow tossed at him. Catching it absently, he sighed.

When Miroku arrived, he had beer and sodas. Inuyasha was puzzled by the soda for a moment, until he remembered they'd be for Kagome. She was off organizing food and he had just flipped the new table as Miroku knocked. Not that he hadn't caught the bonzu's scent.

"So. I brought goodies. Um...nice to see you," the monk managed.

"You too. Come on in. Want one of these then?" Inuyasha asked, relieving him of the drinks and getting glasses. Pouring, he passed him one and took one for himself as Miroku looked around with a grin.

"Kagome's been busy!" he commented.

"Feh. Don't get me started," the hanyou told him as they both sat at the poker table.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku began, and winced. "You know-your secret's safe with me."

"I'd like to just not discuss it, bonzu," Inuyasha sipped and sighed.

"Fair enough. Although...it's not like I didn't know you did that. Father told me when I was a boy about that little-quirk of your kind. Not common knowledge, but we all have known hanyou too long not to know that," the khaki and denim shirt dressed monk commented.

"So you've known. You hid that, and the beads," Inuyasha frowned. Golden eyes flashed annoyance as a claw tugged at them absently, freeing them from his shirt collar. Inuyasha was comfortably dressed in worn jeans and a cream shirt tonight.

"Hey! That little toy was your own damned fault. Kaede made those. You remember her, I assume? She just got talked out of using them back then, and we-kept them safe. If you had behaved, your Father wouldn't have made me use them." Inuyasha froze.

"Kaede...? Kaede made these things?? The brat?" he sputtered, slamming his glass on the table and ignoring the beer that foamed over the sides of the glass as the door slid open behind them.

"Yeah. Apparently, she still blamed you for that mess with the Shikon no Tama, and it was her little way of getting some payback."

"Blamed me? Me!? That bitch! Her fucking saintly sister-I should've fucking known it would be that damned family! Treacherous whores, the pair of them! Do you have the slightest idea how much I-"

"What pair?" Kagome asked, standing at the door with a plate of sandwiches in hand. The hanyou looked up, into Kikyou's eyes...and shivered.

He didn't answer. A confused Kagome didn't get the chance to ask again when both Sango and Shiori arrived soon after. It was well past midnight when the game broke up...although-she was hopeful of some progress on the monk and tajiya front. They hadn't argued at least, and there had been talk of dinner sometime. She was fairly pleased when they said their farewells to everyone and started to tidy their rooms, collecting plates and glasses.

Inuyasha, though, he stopped her. She'd noticed a worried expression as they'd played. Nothing big, just-glances. Taking the dirty plates from her hands, he set them on the table.

"Leave those for the servants," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Inuyasha?" he suddenly kissed her, hard. Kagome responded-but something felt off. She pulled away slightly, and realized he wasn't about to let go. Eyes wide, she looked up into golden eyes. What? He looked almost...frightened? What was this?

"Kagome. Come to bed now," Inuyasha asked firmly. The Priestess shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"B-because I want you," he told her, and she just looked at him.

"I don't think so," she pulled away again, and he did loosen his grasp slightly. "What is this? You looked funny all night, and-" Kagome leaned in to look closely again as-yep. The ears twitched again. She knew it was nerves that made them do that now.

"I did not!"

"Alright, tell me. If you don't-you can sleep on the couch, you know!" she told him.

"Nothing to tell, wench! I can't want my own mate without twenty questions??"

"You don't want me, you want reassurance about something! Why? Those women you were talking to Miroku about?" she demanded, and he let her go, looking worried.

"Fine. You don't want my company-you don't have to have it!" he snapped, and she said it.

"Osuwari!" There was a thud. He looked up, aching, and saw a furious Kagome standing over him, looking so damned much like her.

"Stop fucking saying that!" Inuyasha snarled as she used the beads...Kaede's beads! Kikyou's beads, really...damn it!

"No! Tell me!" she snapped, and said it again. Again. And again.

"Damn it, Kikyou!" he finally yelled, back aching, eyes watering...and Kagome felt a strange shiver ran down her spine at the name.

He scrambled up, eyes wide and strangely lit...and fled. She gasped. Leaning against the doorframe, she stared after him. Kagome wasn't sure what had just happened. Part of her wanted to run after him. Instead, she bit her lip and stood indecisively. Should she let him cool off? Did he even want to see her right now? She really didn't know. A strange, tremulous feeling washed over her, like she'd done something terrible here, but didn't know exactly what it was.

Kikyou? Who was Kikyou? As she wondered, Kagome took a deep, trembling breath. She had to know. And-not from him. Somehow, the young Priestess knew that wasn't a good idea, and that name meant a lot to him. So she went back inside. The computer caught her eye. But the beads had been made a long time ago. Maybe too long for there to be anything to find. What else had Miroku said? A Kaede, and the-Shikon no Tama. That sounded familiar too. She turned it on, and sat down.

Kagome started searching. It took awhile, and several variations of spellings...but she found it. It was right there, on the University site, someone's thesis. Her eyes widened as she read and reread what she found. It looked so clean and simple on the screen.

-The Shikon no Tama. A legendary crystal, also called the Jewel of the Four Souls. Reputedly able to increase the powers of youkai, or to grant the deepest wish of the holder. The stone vanished with the murder of the last known possessor, Higurashi Kikyou. See also Appendix II, Naraku, and Appendix III, known Jewel claimants. She clicked, and read...

Higurashi Kikyou. Inuyasha. He'd known this Kikyou. Apparently, he'd tried to take this Jewel. There was a mention of his being at-her own Shrine? For nine months? That he had apparently...fought alongside her, the author mentioned he had been unable to get an interview with Inuyasha, but confirmed it via other sources. So, he'd gone to take the jewel. But had stayed with her instead, a warrior Priestess of her own family. But-why not ever mention her?

Hands shaking, she read on. Kagome couldn't stop now. She found a link with a painting that was reputed to be of her. There was a crash as her chair went over.

When the sun rose and Inuyasha came inside after a night spent sitting in the trees and brooding, feeling guilty, deciding to try and fix it-he saw the screen saver was up. There was Kagome, sitting in the corner of the living room, arms wrapped around her knees and staring off into space with tear streaks. A glance into the open bedroom door. A suitcase was on the bed, half packed. She hadn't been able to decide.

"Kagome. What-" but she looked away, staring at the computer. He suspected, and clicked the mouse to see. Oh, crap. Kikyou. Her face looked back at him again.

He turned back and saw how lost she looked. Inuyasha winced, and sat down carefully within touching distance, but made no move to lay a hand on her. He didn't know what to do when she cried, damn it!

"Did you...who was she? Do you-see her when you look at me?" Kagome asked softly.

"Kagome, please, don't-"

"I have to know. I deserve to know," she replied, as more tears threatened. Wincing, he swore softly.

"Alright. I...I'll tell you, Kagome," he said miserably.

So he did. All of it. That he'd gone to steal the Jewel. That he'd met Kikyou and they'd been unable to kill one another. That she'd wanted to be free of the Guardianship. That he'd nearly turned human, believing she loved him, that he could love her.

That she had been wounded by Naraku, a bandit who'd become a shapechanging hanyou with a compact. A man she'd been harboring out of pride and pity, not telling him because he'd be required to act as a noble and turn the bastard in. She'd automatically assumed he was guilty...and he'd returned the favor. He'd gone and stolen the jewel and gotten caught by her, and his father. That she looked so much like the woman who'd hurt him, smelled similar, the same powers even...

"Kagome...I should've told you. I don't see her in you. She didn't love me...and I didn't love her. It was-it wasn't what-" he stopped. 'What we have.' Did they have more now? He loved her, Kagome, and it wasn't the lonely bond he'd had with Kikyou. He loved her kindness and acceptance.

Kagome saw youkai as people, that was the difference. She'd even spoken to poor Jinenji as a person, not a thing. That was nothing like Kikyou. Kikyou only saw them as opponents and enemies. Had pitied him as a half-blood. Kagome didn't.

"You did. When we first met, didn't you. That's why you freaked out all those times when we first met." No question was in her tone, only fact.

He nodded, shame making him flush.

"You aren't like her. You're-she hated my youkai. Insisted I turn mortal," he admitted.

"I don't. It's you," she said as she glanced at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "So. You weren't going to tell me, were you? Why go for it? You hate mortals."

"No. I wasn't. I-they-I just wanted to be one or the other, Kagome. I didn't care anymore, I thought she loved me. That was her price, and I was willing to pay it," Inuyasha confessed. For a long time, they both just sat there. So much made sense now.

Kagome understood Kikyou's demand. She'd talked to Miroku about it too. A warrior Priestess with the power to purify...wasn't supposed to be with a youkai. Should reject them by most standards. But you had to be able to choose, and you never stopped learning...that class with Miroku...she'd asked about the Kazaana and ethics.

"Don't you ever wish-it was gone? I mean, the men in your family have to become Priests or Monks because of it, don't they?"

"Sometimes. Because you're right, we do. The disciplines of such a life are necessary to contain the Kazaana, and help us power the technique to control it. Otherwise we'd have died out, sucked into our own cursed hands. That fate is always a possibility for me, but I have learned to accept it. Just as you must learn to accept yours."

Kagome winced.

"I wish I didn't have to make those decisions," she admitted.

"You're a true miko and Priestess, Kagome. I doubt you ever would have a normal life, even if somehow you didn't have a link to him. Even untrained, you can purify with a touch. It's a remarkable ability. Being a Priestess is your destiny, and even if you hadn't discovered the depth of your Spiritual gifts as you did."

"But-why then should I accept being with a youkai if I'm to be a Priestess? Shouldn't I refuse him then?"

"Ahhhh. A good question," Miroku answered, pleased. He admired some flowers growing near the path for a time, considering.

"And?" she asked.

"Being youkai doesn't necessarily mean being evil. Evil is a much more relative matter than that. There are simple humans more dark and twisted than any youkai could dream of being. And there are youkai that are nearly saintly, doing nothing but good works. Most of them, like humans, fall in-between."

"And...Lord Inuyasha?" Hesitant, she looked at the monk.

"Inuyasha? Ah, I've known him all of my life, Kagome, he's been a friend to my family for generations. My best and dearest friend. You're asking if he's evil?" he sighed. "No. I believe not. Hanyou are inherently in-between, you know, neither youkai or human. It's rarely easy on them."

"Why does he hate mortals so much? Because he's a hanyou?" Kagome finally asked.

"That I will not answer. I have no right to," Miroku told her flatly.

So. Miroku knew. He'd been right not to say anything. She looked at her husband and mate, sitting dejectedly beside her-and made her own choice. She was not Kikyou. She was Kagome. He was Inuyasha. Not Atsuo. He was hers, and she was his.

"Close your eyes, ok?" she asked. Inuyasha looked worried, and she frowned, "please? If you trust me, Inuyasha...close your eyes."

He wanted to trust her...for a moment, he nearly didn't. But he did. He had to trust her, she'd come for him, saved him, was his...and was rewarded for it. She removed the beads.

"Open," Kagome said, and he stared at the beads of subjugation. Holding the rattling string in her hand, the Priestess Kagome concentrated. They glowed softly-and fell apart, loose beads spilling to the floor. Kagome lifted one between her fingers.

"I'm sorry. These are wrong, and should never have been made, much less used. You may be half Inu...but this is a choke chain you use for an attack dog, not a person you love. Your Father was wrong to use them-and Miroku's family was wrong to keep them. You're half-human too, and...you're mine, not theirs," she told him honestly, flicking it away.

Kagome held out her arms. Inuyasha stared a moment...then he held her, and didn't ever want to let go.

"You look like her, but-you aren't her. I love you, Kagome. You...will you stay with me? Always?" he admitted, steeling himself to ask, afraid she'd say no, she'd leave him...and a hand rubbed his ears.

"I love you too. Ears and all. Mortal or not. And yes. I'll stay with you. Always," Kagome answered with a smile that was met by a warm, happy grin.

"Hah!"

"You know...last night, before you left...you had a rather good idea, Inuyasha," Kagome teased.

"Did I?" he asked archly.

"I think so. Something about the bedroom." Golden eyes sparkled as he rose and scooped her up.

"Hm. Something like that. Let's go see if we can remember exactly what it was," he suggested as he carried her inside, and she sighed against his shoulder.

"I like that idea."

Author's notes- Ahhhh. Good chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I've kinda dreaded this chapter, the next one is the epilogue that'll round it off. I had a lot to cover, and you might recognize the conversation between Kagome and Miroku from way back in chapter 6. Yes, I foreshadowed this a bit...23 chapters back. ducking Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue...

Inuyasha and company do not in any way belong to me.

Two years later, and much had changed.

After two years together-they were a nearly seamless team when it came to work. Inuyasha rarely strayed from his mate's side...and no longer expected her to stand aside from battle. Not his wench.

"Kaze no Kizu!" A blast of power as Kagome fired. The Spiritual arrow cleared the path as the youkai was blown out of existence.

Tetsusaiga was sheathed as they approached cautiously. Yep. It was dead, alright. She pulled an ofuda out, and sealed the remains with a grin.

"Well. That wasn't so much, was it?" she asked, and Inuyasha shrugged, checking his watch.

"Not really," he allowed, adding, "not that I needed help with it, mind you."

"Oh, please! You did so! Now come on, we'll be late."

"So annoying. When I was single-"

"You were miserable. You can't do a thing without me and you know it, Inuyasha," Kagome said proudly, and he growled at her.

"Feh. Like I needed an annoying little Priestess with an attitude problem tagging along all the time."

"You saying you don't like having me around?" she frowned as they walked to the car holding hands.

"Eh...you're alright," s pause and he knew he had to say it. "Sweetheart," he finished dutifully. She smiled and he let her into the car, a new convertible. Inuyasha just sighed as his beloved wife promptly went to work on the stereo presets. Again.

"At least one decent classical station!" he protested, and she grinned.

"Oh...alright, my grumpy puppy," Kagome went for his ears, smiling...and got batted away.

"We agreed you'd never call me that again! No touching them, you little-" a growl that made her laugh.

Inuyasha made a face. To almost everyone else, he was the feared Inuyasha...to her-he was just her 'grumpy puppy'. That was how it should be, he supposed, letting his clawed hand rest on her thigh instead of the gear shift for a moment.

"We'll be late, fiend," Kagome reminded him regretfully.

"Fiend. Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Nah." A pause, "you do still have it, right?"

"Huh?" he patted his kimono...wasn't the first time he'd done this, after all...the small velvet box rested where it ought to. "Yep."

"That's a relief! Now let's go already!"

They arrived at the small Shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo barely in time. It was important they were there a bit early. After all...Kagome was presiding over her first marriage ceremony today.

It had taken a year and a half of patient endurance to get here, and two trips to the emergency room for concussions, but Miroku had finally managed to win his bride. It was quite a scene when they began the ceremony, with formally dressed tajiya on one side-and a hanyou and a pair of monks on the other. The young Priestess proudly blessed the union, smiling at the sight of a radiant Sango in her wedding kimono.

She did note Miroku actually stammered slightly at the word 'faithful' when he read the vows...and that an evil gleam lurked in Sango's eyes at the lapse.

The Clan Inu had been invited to the party, though. An odd gathering, they and several other youkai mingled with the slayers, all friends of Miroku's. The old man was seated with the Daisho, using tableware to refight a battle as they talked shop, a fascinated Kohaku listening with awe. A plump Rin was waddling carefully through the crowd, seven months pregnant. Sesshomaru finally had decided he was ready for a little one, and Lord Inutaisho was joyfully awaiting the coming of his first grandchild, hinting broadly that he looked forward to his youngest starting a family as well.

Inuyasha had smiled, nodded...and backed away slowly.

No need to rush things. To his relief, Kagome agreed. Not least because Rin had asked Kagome to assist the midwife and she saw no way to refuse. Her sister in law was, after all, still a peasant girl at heart. As far as she was concerned, Priestesses and midwives delivered babies. To Kagome's mind, that was why they had Hospitals now. But-she was doing her best to learn enough to be useful as an assistant.

What she was learning was not encouraging her to have a child anytime soon.

At the thought, the twenty year old selected a glass of champagne. Holding up the flute glass, she smiled. Kagome was a bit excited, having heard this was supposed to tickle her nose and taste wonderful. So the girl sipped cautiously in the proud manner of one now old enough to legally drink.

It tasted...alright, she didn't like champagne.

"Don't like it, do you?" Inuyasha asked. He had a glass as well, and made a face.

"Not all it's cracked up to be. I liked that red wine we had at the restaurant last week-but not this," she admitted, and he took the flute from her in a clawed hand.

"Eh-I prefer sake or beer. Kinda glad to hear you aren't a drinker, wench," he chuckled, and set down their drinks to lead her to the main table to congratulate the newlyweds. Their present to the happy couple was added to the neat stack of envelopes. Sango and Miroku were taking a honeymoon in of all places...the rebuilt mountain cabin of the Inu. The tajiya wanted a romantic getaway, and they both felt that it had given their dear friends a fine start.

Both Priestess and Hanyou laughed at that one.

Three days later, though-Kagome was bustling. The Keep's servants had watched with concern as she had invaded the kitchens, and now she was happily setting supper out. A new dress, a candlelight meal, classical on the stereo. Perfect. She covered the last mirror and shut the curtains. They did this a few times a month, but tonight was special.

She had a date tonight, after all. A special one with a guy she only got to see once a month. So-when he hurried into the apartments she grinned. Inuyasha found to his complete unsurprise that his wife and mate had everything ready for him. She was getting predictable.

It worried him.

She'd gone to a special effort. Again. A new dress. Again. His human night wasn't as nice as she thought, but Kagome looked forward to it. Plus she always wanted to play around in the bedroom on these nights too. Always. Something he did his best to stop without actually locking himself in the bathroom till sunup. At first, she hadn't done this crap, but now it was starting to really bother him as Kagome's little preparations got more and more extensive. Like this was the highlight of her month.

He was afraid to ask.

"Well, what's this? They drop off dinner early?" he sniffed, and already his senses were weakening. But he was pretty sure something was burnt. Hm.

"Go ahead and change. It'll get cold," Kagome answered as she smiled. Inuyasha just looked at her as he chewed over the suspected meaning there. But he shrugged and did so, getting out of his work kimono-but when he came out of the bedroom in casual clothes...

Her mortal husband stared around nervously from behind his glasses. Kagome beamed though. She bounced into his arms and he kissed her absently.

"Well," Inuyasha said.

"I'm so glad to see you again," she smiled. His face fell for just a moment. Kagome saw-and sighed.

"I get that. Nice dress," he told her, letting her go.

"Thank you."

Then they sat down for dinner, Kagome watching intently as he dug in. But he wanted to gag after a bite. Burnt, overspiced, just horrible!!

"Did we get a new cook or something? They are so fucking fired! Crap!" he grabbed the water glass and gulped it down as her expression froze.

"What's wrong with it?" she demanded, and he answered.

"The rice is overcooked-and-and-" he caught her expression...and winced. Oh no.

"You don't like it," Kagome said sadly. Sure, she'd accidentally set the rice cooker for too long, but it wasn't like she was practiced at this stuff!

"N-no. It's...eh-" another bite was taken, and she watched anxiously. "Not bad," Inuyasha lied desperately.

A small grin met this.

"Really? Try the soup, it's Mom's recipe, you liked it when we had it at the Shrine." He did, and her Mother clearly had er-followed a different recipe. He got it down, and wished for a youkai's iron stomach. Inuyasha wondered if they had antacids...

But it was sweet of her to make him dinner. Afterwards, she grinned.

"So...are you up for a movie? I have popcorn. Or tired, maybe?" she asked coyly.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Kagome, I ain't sleeping with you. I ain't making out with you, and I ain't in the mood for your human lusting crap tonight! I ate the damned dinner, now leave me alone!" Her face fell. Great. He was angry with her, and she knew the reason. But it was fun, darn it! Embarrassing, but fun. He wasn't going to like it. Kagome knew that, and knew that they were going to have a huge fight any minute. She sighed.

"Look, I like both of your sides, Inuyasha. It's still you either way. I don't get to see this one much, that's all. So...it's kinda like..."

"Like what?" he leaned in suspiciously.

"Like I'm..." her lip was chewed as she stared at her hands. "Alright, it's like having a boyfriend! Alright? One who sneaks in once a month and vanishes at dawn. Like I actually get to date someone! I get you all to myself, no calls, no interruptions, just you and me...on a date. It's kinda romantic. I just started thinking of it that way, and it went a bit farther after awhile." Inuyasha was a bit shocked as she stared at him pleadingly. Kagome prayed he'd understand.

He considered. She was so very weird. Even by human or youkai standards, she was weird. Only Kagome could think a night of fearing for your life and being terrified of discovery was romantic. She probably had an entire little fantasy in her head.

"You mean...you...were pretending we're-you and me-were dating?" he sighed. A little nod.

"I know it's stupid, alright? I'm sorry," she turned away, "I won't do this anymore, Inuyasha."

He was scentbonded to a crazy woman. The hanyou just knew it. One he loved deeply and would do just about anything for. Hell...if it made her happy, he'd do it. He'd just never figured Kagome to like role playing was all. If he had-damn.

It's always the ones you least expect.

"As long as your husband don't catch us. I mean...he ain't going to bust in, is he? I hear they don't come any tougher than him." At that, she straightened. Then Kagome turned and stared at him in delight.

"He's a wonderful husband, but very jealous. And powerful. He leaves me once a month, and I just have to be with you then, my secret love. You'll have to leave before he gets back in the morning, you know. Ohhh, he'd go mad if he knew, but it's worth the risk!"

"Keh. You think?" he asked wryly, shaking his head.

"Oh, yes! But I can't resist you. Those glasses just make me want you! A lot like his ears..." Kagome said with a giggle. He chuckled, and took her into his arms. There was a soft murmur in her ear.

"We'll play this on these nights if that's what you want. Ought to have said. But realize I'll expect you to do the same. Tomorrow night it's my turn. Got it?" he said with a wicked smile.

And so it went.

Author's Notes-Done! Finished. Fun. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


End file.
